comencemos una nueva historia
by chappyxrukia
Summary: un sueño ... secretos, un ichigo atraido por su compañera, un resfriado, una noche de amor y un recuerdo, vuelven la memoria a rukia, ¿pero ichigo recordara? ¿que habra sucedido para que los dos hallan perdido su memoria?... ICHIRUKI cap.18 actualizado
1. Lluvia

Bueno este mi primer fanfic ichiruki vamos a ver que les parece acepto cualquier tipo de critica si creen que debo mejorar algo no duden en decirmelo, si ven faltas de ortografia o que esta mal relatado tembien jejeje

espero que disfruten el primer capitulo !!:)

**Para las personas que comenzaron a leer esta fic hace tiempo, les informo que la he arreglado un poco, con respecto a ortografia y en algunos asuntos de la trama que no se entendian bien, nada que cambie el rumbo original de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

Lluvia

Se despertó agitado con un semblante que detonaba melancolía, echo una mirada al reloj que estaba en su escritorio, ya era hora de levantarse, se dio cuenta al mirar por la ventana que el día estaba nublado…, no sabia porque pero sentía tristeza. Para despabilarse tomo una ducha, mientras las gotas tibias mojaban su cuerpo, el chico pensaba en el sueño que tubo esa mañana, no se acordaba muy bien de lo que había soñado, pero sabia que ese sueño por alguna razón lo hacia sentir angustiado, lo único que podía recordar era la figura de una mujer morena a la cual nunca podía mirar de frente… dejo de pensar en ello y seco su cuerpo bien formado, se vistió y luego bajo a desayunar

-¡Buenos días Onii-chan!- saludaron las mellizas.

- Buenos días… – respondió Ichigo sin mucho énfasis.

-¿Te sucede algo Onii-chan?- pregunto Yuzu, al ver un poco de tristeza en el rostro del pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes, no me sucede nada… solamente es el día- suspiro.

-¡Esta bien Onii-chan! pero no te olvides que cualquier cosa podes contar conmigo- dijo yuzu preocupada por el chico.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió falsamente - Bueno ya me voy al instituto…- salio de su casa.

Miro su reloj pulsera y se dio cuenta que se le había echo tarde, _maldición_ -dijo por dentro. Luego de apurar el paso un poco llego por fin al instituto, las clases ya habían comenzado, cuando abrió la puerta del salón, sus compañeros y la profesora lo quedaron viendo

- ¡otra vez tarde kurosaki!- frunció el ceño-tendría que empezar a levantarse mas temprano… esta es la ultima vez que te la dejo pasar, ¿entendido?- dijo la profesora molesta.

Ichigo respondió -lo siento mucho-, rápido fue hacia donde estaba su asiento y se acomodo, paso la mayoría de la hora de clase mirando por la ventana, _estaba totalmente distraído esa mañana ¿Qué me andaba pasando?_ – pensó; de repente el timbre de la hora del almuerzo lo trajo de vuelta al salón de clases, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la terraza del instituto, se quedo allí observando a sus compañeros desde arriba, mientras comía algo de lo que yuzu le había preparado -siento que algo me esta faltando- se dijo a si mismo y suspiro. _Espera!! ¿ que esta pasando hoy? ni el idiota de mi padre y ni Asano me han molestado esta mañana, que raro…¿ que les habrá sucedido…? bueh en parte mejor para mi-_ pensó_, _de repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-Kurosaki-kun ¡buenos días!– decía una chica pelinaranja mientras lo saludaba y se acercaba

-hola inoue…- respondió, Ichigo no sabia como pero… en los últimos 2 años se había echo amigo de la muchacha, no se acordaba cuando se habían empezado a llevar tan bien, ya que ella al principio parecía tenerle miedo, pero después de un tiempo sin saber la razón se empezaron a llevar muy bien con inoue.

-¿Te sucede algo Kurosaki-kun?- lo miro preocupada- esta mañana estuviste distraído

-¿Distraído?- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Si! esta mañana llegaste tarde a clases, estuviste toda la hora de clases mirando por la ventana, en la hora del almuerzo subiste solo a la terraza y no con los chicos, encima no te distes cuenta de la presencia de nuestra nueva compañera - dijo la pelinaranja mientras ponía su dedo en la boca mientras pensaba.

_Ahora entiendo porque Asano no lo había molestado esa mañana - _¿compañera nueva?- pregunto Ichigo asombrado.

-¡Si kurosaki-kun! es la chica que se sienta alado tuyo vino de intercambio estudiantil, es muy mona- sonrió ampliamente.

_Alado mío estaba y no me di cuenta, ¡¡necesito terminar este día ya…!! Pensaba Ichigo _cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- lo llamo su amiga sacándolo de sus pensamientos - si estas preocupado por algo sabes que podes contar conmigo.

-¡Gracias inoue! no te preocupes no me pasa nada, Vayamos a clase - dijo el chico mientras caminaba rumbo al salón

Ya era casi la hora que terminaran las clases el chico esta vez había estado un poco mas atento a estas, cuando de repente se le dio por observar un poco a la chica nueva, cosa que hizo durante un buen rato hasta que la chica lo miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, Ichigo abochornado por ser descubierto giro la cabeza hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

Cuando Terminaron las clases y en Karakura llovía torrencialmente, por suerte Ichigo esa mañana al ver que estaba nublado se había traído con él un paraguas, mientras pensaba en la chica nueva que por alguna una extraña razón no podía dejar de observarla ese día, caminaba rumbo a su casa, cuando de repente vio a la chica caminando sin paraguas y temblando, Ichigo como buen compañero se acerco a ella.

-¡toma el paraguas!- le ofreció amablemente.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, al principio se negó, pero Ichigo le insistió hasta que ella lo acepto.

-¡bien lo acepto al paraguas! Pero… tú también cúbrete, no me gustaría ver que te mojes – confeso la chica, el pelinaranja acepto y los dos caminaron bajo la lluvia

-Por cierto… ¿donde queda tu casa?- pregunto Ichigo.

-A seis cuadras de acá- respondió su compañera mientras temblaba del frió

Ichigo la miro y le ofreció su campera, la chica lo miró con esos ojos de color tan especial que tenía mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color rosado,

-gracias- musito la chica y se cubrió con la campera, siguieron caminando juntos hasta llegar a su casa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-Kun!- dijo la chica, lo cual molesto a ichigo sin saber bien el porque…

-De nada- una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – La campera me la podes dar después. Tengo otra en casa, así que no te preocupes- dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

Se despidieron e Ichigo volvió a su casa, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y tirarse en su cama, cerro sus ojos y se le vino la imagen de aquella chica mientras pensaba ¿Qué_ fue lo que me paso esta tarde? Nunca soy así con nadie, pero… esta chica tiene algo diferente que me hace sentir muy bien cuando la miro y estoy con ella, también a la misma vez me da una sensación de nostalgia ¿que será…? _a cabo de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.

La chica mientras tanto intentaba abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando fue recibida por su compañero de convivencia.

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno este es primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado :) acepto ideas

me gustaria saber que opinan asi sé si sigo o no con la fic a si que ojala dejen rewies

gracias por leer el capitulo y ojala no los decepcione y les guste

saludos

* * *


	2. nombre

hola!! bueno este es el segundo capitulo, lo he arreglado un poco, aunque sigue siendo corto, espero que lo disfruten :). saludos ^^

**

* * *

****Nombre**

-¡Neeee- san!- dijo un peluche algo parecido a un león mientras era golpeado por la pequeña chica

- ¡Kon! Ya te dije que te comportaras miles de veces- lo agarraba por la cola - ¡todavía no sé porque te traje a vivir conmigo!- dijo la morena arrojándolo al suelo despiadadamente.

- ¡Rukia-chan! estas toda mojada, esta mañana te olvidaste el paraguas ¿porque no te cambias de ropa rápido? antes de que resfríes…- esto ultimo Kon lo dijo en un tono babosamente asqueroso.

-¡Ni loca, peluche depravado!- respondió Rukia

- ¡Oye! ¿esa campera es muy grande para ser tuya?- pregunto Kon, al ver la prenda que llevaba puesta la morena, fácilmente Rukia podía usarla como carpa.

- Es de un compañero…- confeso en un tono de voz baja mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí.

-¿Cómo?- se sobresalto - El primer día de clases que vas, y ya me quieren robar a mi hermosa Nee-san ¿Quién ese chico, que ya mismo lo voy a buscar para matarlo?- pregunto en un tono que reflejaba furia.

-¡Kon!- suspiro la chica de ojos azulados - seguro que perderías contra él, además sos de felpa, y él… bueno él es mucho mas grande que vos – dijo la chica mientras lo miraba de reojos - por cierto se llama kurosaki Ichigo- Kon intento abrir los ojos bien grande aunque mucho no pudo, ya que estos eran dos botones negros, al ser él un león de felpa.

-¡¿Que te sorprende tanto baka?!-pregunto molesta Rukia ante la reacción de su compañero de convivencia.

- pero… es que ¿no te acuerdas…?- estaba por preguntar el alma modificada, pero se detuvo al recordar algo se suma importancia. Urahara le había dicho que lo dejaba vivir con la pequeña shinigami, con la condición de que lo le dijera nada con respecto a el idiota de Ichigo, en cambio de hacerlo, el tendero le dejo bien el claro, de que si se le escapaba algo no le dejaría ni el relleno, después de haber sufrido la ira de benihime.

- ¿Porque no terminas la frase Kon?- frunció en seño - ¿de que no me acuerdo?- pregunto la morena.

- ehhh… yo…- no sabia que inventar - que si no… te acuerdas de… que es lo que tienes que hacer en tu misión como shinigami, y que no estas acá para tener amoríos con nadie, sino para reportar las actividades con respecto a los hollows.

- ¡¿Amoríos?! Deja de decir estupideces- le grito Rukia mientras lo agarraba bruscamente al pobre Kon y lo metía en un armario.

La chica tomo ropa seca, y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, mientas se sacaba la campera que Ichigo le había dado, pudo sentir un aroma familiar… lo cual no le desagrada para nada a la shinigami - _porque me resulta tan familiar este aroma, y porque… no puedo evitar pensar en él ¡Kuchiki Rukia tu no eres así…, concéntrate!-_ pensaba mientras se terminaba de cambiar, cuando salio del baño, se tiro en la reconfortable cama y fue cuestión de un momento para quedarse profundamente dormida cubierta con la campera del shinigami sustituto.

Al día siguiente la morena se despertó de buen humor, desayunó hasta llenarse , peleo un rato con el supuesto león de peluche, ya que este decía que quería ir con ella al instituto para ver al famoso Ichigo y de paso poder ver a las lindas compañeras de Rukia; según lo que se acordaba Kon las compañeras de Rukia y Ichigo eran muy lindas, además quería ver al cara de culo de Ichigo otra vez, y las hermosas preciosidades de Orihime, a lo que Rukia se negó totalmente porque sabia lo depravado que era Kon, además que seria medio raro que sus compañeras la vean con un peluche a su edad; una vez el peluche encerrado en el armario Rukia se dirigió al instituto, cuando llego a clase y abrió la puerta del aula ahí estaba Ichigo sentado escuchando música mientras miraba por la ventana, se dirigió hacia él pero fue interceptada por Asano, que venia a una gran potencia hacia ella, a lo que esta simplemente dio un paso y se corrió, y por lo que el pobre del chico que venia a saludarla quedo con su cara estampado en el piso.

La dulce señorita Kuchiki dijo- ¡ups! lo siento.. - se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa

- solamente quería saludarte mi bella Kuchiki-san- gritaba Keigo entre sollozos, cuando intento darse vuelta para levantarse no pudo evitar ver los calzones de Michiru, porque justo el pobre de Asano había quedado debajo de la falda de la chica sin darse cuenta, acto seguido éste termino con cinco dedos marcados en su cara y con un chichón en la cabeza echo por cortesía de la defensora de las mujeres inocente Tatsuki Arisawa, al sentir y ver tanto lío Ichigo fijo su vista hacia donde estaba Asano, cuando de repente su mirada se cruzo con la de Rukia

Ninguno de los dos podía sacar la mirada del otro, hasta que Rukia rompió el encanto acercándose hacia Ichigo mientras sacaba la campera de su mochila

-¡muchas gracias! kurosaki-kun- agradeció la morena con una leve sonrisa.

_Otra vez con esa maldita forma de llamarme -_¡De nada! Este…- no podía recordar el nombre de la chica. -ehh… -intentaba descifrar el nombre Ichigo

- nunca me presente así que no sabes mi nombre…- suspiro - Soy Rukia Kuchiki

_**Continuara...**_


	3. comienzo

hola!

bueno subo el tercer capitulo u.u pense que iba a ser mas largo pero no fue asi jeje

muchas gracias a xdoll, koraru-san, eva-vidal que me dejaron rewiews, la verdad que pense que mi fic no iba a tener ni siquiera uno, pero ahora gracias a ustedes aca estoy subiendo el tercer capitulo

por cierto disculpen mi ignorancia pero que es un AU? expliquenmen porque soy nueva en esto de las fics asi les puedo responder jejeje

**(capitulo levemente mejorado)**

**

* * *

******

Comienzo

-¿Rukia Kuchiki?- dijo Ichigo extrañado

-si… ¿Qué te extraña tanto baka?- pregunto dudosa.

-es que… me suena de algún lado tu nombre, pero no sé de donde… ¡espera un segundo!- frunció el seño y la miro enojado -¡¿me dijiste baka?!- Ichigo miro a la morena mientras esta sostenía una sonrisa burlona, pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle llego la profesora y pidió a cada uno de sus alumnos que se sentaran en su lugar, mientras el chico pensaba _mierda! Maldita enana… ¿como se atreve a llamarme baka? ya va a ver después.._. El día transcurrió normal, el chico ya ni se acordaba que su compañera la había llamado "baka", sin saber porque la espero a la salida de clases.

-¡¡Rukia!!- le grito Ichigo, mientras la chica caminaba hacia la salida con su nueva amiga Inoue Orihime.

- Kuchiki-san… creo que te llaman- dijo inoue mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risita.

Rukia miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la figura del chico, lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba este esperándola – ¿que sucede baka?- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡¿baka?! ¿Por qué tanta confianza conmigo enana?- dijo un Ichigo irritado burlándose del tamaño de la chica.

- ¿Perdón…? ¡¿Me dijiste enana?! ¡¡Maldito idiota…!! ¿Para que me llamabas?- pregunto una Rukia furiosa, conteniéndose de no pegarle un carterazo.

- Es que… quería caminar contigo como ayer… - confeso apenado, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa, sus mejillas casi lo delatan.

- ¿porque?- pregunto sin entender el motivo de la propuesta - Hoy no esta lloviendo… – susurro, el solo hecho de que el chico le haya pedido volver con ella caminando le había llenado el corazón con usa sensación de calidez

- ¡no sé! solamente porque tengo ganas…- respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio donde solamente se podían apreciar a los dos chicos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por una persona.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- llamo Orihime - estoy apurada ya me tengo que ir – le explico.

-¡esta, bien!- Respondió Rukia mientras volvía en si, se había olvidado por completo de su amiga que la estaba esperando

- Por lo que veo te va a acompañar kurosaki- kun así que es mejor que yo me valla- comento la pelinaranja.

- No es lo que piensas Inoue…- dijo Rukia nerviosa, tratando de explicar la situación.

- ¡no te preocupes!- Sonrió -yo creo que les va a hacer muy bien volver a caminar y a hablar – dijo inoue manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara a lo que Rukia y Ichigo la miraron extrañados, ¿acaso los habrá visto ayer? Se preguntaban_ -_Bueno ya me voy… ¡adiós kurosaki-kun…, Kuchiki-san…!

La chica camino unos pasos hasta toparse con un chico moreno de gafas.

-¡Ishida…!- grito inoue mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba

-Orihime…- este la beso dulcemente.

- ¿tu crees que hice bien?- pregunto la chica transmitiendo mediante sus ojos las dudas que tenia.

- es algo inevitable… que esos dos estén juntos – suspiro, y beso su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

- pero tu sabes lo que dijo Urahara- san que pasaría si Ichigo recordaba- dijo inoue preocupada

- pero todavía hay una pequeña probabilidad que no ocurra lo mismo esta vez- la voz del quincy intentaba transmitirle confianza.

- esperemos que así sea… por el bien de todos- abrazo mas fuerte a su novio - ya que nosotros no seriamos de mucha ayuda.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia caminaban juntos, sentían una sensación rara, como si ya muchas veces hubieran caminado y hablado juntos, se sentía demasiado bien estar el uno con el otro.

- ¡oye Rukia! ¿Vives sola?- pregunto Ichigo, rompiendo el silencio.

- si… - respondió la morena _si se puede decir sola estar conviviendo con un peluche parlante. _

- ¿trabajas?- formulo otra pregunta Ichigo.

- no…- respondió dudosa _en realidad mi trabajo consiste en ser shinigami purificar hollows y mandar plus a la sociedad de almas _pero no podía responderle eso.

- ¿y quien te mantiene?- pregunto nuevamente un curioso Ichigo

- Byakuya Nii sama…- la shinigami mintió un poquito nada mas_. _El pelinaranja sintió una sensación de escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre – ¡escucha! ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio kurosaki- kun?- pregunto Rukia molestándolo, le encantaba hacerlo aunque era el segundo día que hablaba con él

-¡¿kurosaki- kun?! Deja de decirme así- levanto la voz - solamente quería sacar tema de conversación y de paso ¡conocerte un poco mas!- dijo un Ichigo disminuyendo su tono.

- ¿eh? ¡Esta bien baka! te voy a llamar Ichigo achuuuf…- respondió Rukia mientras estornudaba y comenzaban a marearse

- Creo que te dio un resfriado ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto un Ichigo preocupado

- no me sucede nada no te preocupes- le dijo Rukia mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, el chico a ver esto la tomo por la cintura, a lo que ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho se sentía tan calido, Tan familiar. Ichigo la miro y coloco una de sus manos sobre la frente de la morena.

- ¡dios mío Rukia estas volando de fiebre!- la miro muy preocupado.

- Ichigo… estoy bien- no quiso darle mucha importancia a su resfriado - falta poco para llegar a mi casa, no te preocupes… –dijo rukia con un tono muy sutil

Suspiro - ¡pero si que eres terca enana!- dijo en un tono de reproche.

- no estarás pensando en quedarte a cuidarme ¿no?- pregunto Rukia a la cual no le desagradaba mucho la idea… pero igual haría como que estaba en desacuerdo.

- No te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada, confía en mi- dijo Ichigo mirándola

- ¿Estas loco?- lo miro ella sonrojada

- ¡Creo que si! – respondió el pelinaranja

Los dos se quedaron abrazados mirándose sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca, pero cuando Ichigo comienza a rozar los tiernos labios de Rukia, esta interrumpe el momento.

-Ichigo… ¿no crees que es mejor que sigamos caminando?- se mordió en labio inferior, mientras movia la cara hacia otro lado.

Ichigo soltándola cuidadosamente de la cintura – si…- acepto algo decepcionado.

Caminaron la última cuadra antes de llegar al departamento en total silencio, cuando estuvieron al fin en la puerta del edificio Rukia le pregunto a Ichigo

- ¿estas seguro que quieres quedarte a cuidarme? Yo puedo cuidarme sola, además… ¿tu familia no se preocuparía?- intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión, la presencia del chico la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

- ¡si, no te preocupes! yo ahora me encargo de avisarles por teléfono, ahora me necesitas… estando tu sola, si esa fiebre subiera seria un riesgo-

- ¡gracias Ichigo! – dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Rukia, la shinigami volvió en si, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta se pregunto_ ¿que estoy haciendo? ¿Y mi trabajo de shinigami? ¿Y El peluche que vivía con ella…? ¡Oh, por dios! ¡¡ El maldito peluche que vivía con ella!! Se había olvidado totalmente de él._

- ¿Rukia todo bien?- pregunto Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- sii… ¡si, todo bien! espera un momento…- la chica entro al departamento rápidamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pelinaranja.

Ichigo quedo sumamente extrañado _¿que le pasa a esta loca? _dentro del departamento escuchaba la voz de Rukia y la de alguien mas.

_Que extraño…_pensó _–_ ¡voy a entrar!- dijo mientras ponía la mano en el picaporte.

**Continuara…**

¿se encontrara con kon ichigo? ¿ishida y inoue novios? ¿donde se metio chad? ¿porque ichigo y rukia no se acuerdan de nada? ¿que saben urahara, kon, ishida y inoue? pronto lo sabran jajajajaja gracias por seguir la fic pronto el cuarto capitulo, no duden en criticarlo si hay algo que esta mal, diganlo con total sinceridad asi la proxima vez lo mejoro

saludos hasta la proxima!!

* * *


	4. beso

hola! bueno aca estoy actualizando el cuarto capitulo iba a ser mas larguito pero antes de continuarlo me gustaria saber si les gustaria que esta historia tenga un poco de lemon ¿que opinan? digamen porfis , comenten si le gusta como va relada y como va la historia, este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo porque las ideas se me mezclaban un poco producto del cansancio del trabajo jejeje. bueno aca les dejo nuevo capitulo disfruten!

Eva Vidal por cierto gracias por responderme jeje ahora si te puedo contestar, si se ubica despues de la batalla de aizen mas adelante se van a enterar que paso y porque ni rukia ni ichigo se acuerdan de nada

**(capitulo levemente mejorado)**

* * *

**beso**

_Que extraño… _pensó_ –_ voy a entrar- dijo mientras ponía la mano en el picaporte.

- ¡cállate de una vez! si no queres terminar otra vez en la tienda de Urahara ¿escuchaste?-amenazo la morena –Ichigo, mi compañero de clase se va a quedar a cuidarme hoy - aclaro Rukia

- Ichi...- trato de decir el intento de león pero sus palabras fueron cortada por la mano de Rukia que le tapo la boca al ver que Ichigo la estaba mirando extrañado.

- e… e… ese mu… muñeco- tartamudeaba mientras señalaba al peluche - ¿dijo mi nombre o me pereció? – pregunto un Ichigo impresionado

La morena metió rápido en el armario al león y antes de cerrar la puerta lo fulmino con la mirada, no había dudas que era hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya ¿de verdad era adoptada?.

Rukia lo miro como si el chico estuviera loco -¿pero que decís Ichigo? creo que la fiebre te subió a vos, ¿Cómo un peluche va a hablar baka? – dijo burlándose.

- ¡maldita enana! hasta sintiéndote mal no dejas de joderme- suspiro - además yo escuche claro que ese peluche quiso decir mi nombre- comento molesto mientras miraba hacia la puerta del armario.

La morena quiso contestarle pero no pudo, ya que comenzó otra vez a desvanecerse pero antes que su cuerpo tocara el piso, Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos.

- es mejor que te acuestes…- dijo un Ichigo en tono preocupado mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

- gracias Ichigo- agradeció con un tonito sumamente dulce – cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en agarrarlo ¿si?

- esta bien Rukia- se rasco la nuca - ahora mejor descansa, mientras yo preparo paños con agua fría, haber si se te baja esa fiebre – le recomendó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Mientras el chico preparaba las cosas Rukia lo observaba y se preguntaba a ella misma

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esto no esta bien! soy una shinigami y el es un humano, ¿porque me gusta tanto? Si apenas hace dos días que lo conozco, me estoy volviendo loca maldita sea me atrae demasiado… _

- ¡Preparare sopa! ¿Tienes hambre enana?- le pregunto Ichigo mientras volvía de la cocina del pequeño departamento

- ¿acaso kurosaki- kun sabe cocinar? ¡Achuf!- dijo la morena con la voz tomada por el resfrío

El chico suspiro – enana hasta enferma te quedan ganas de molestarme, además… ¡para tu información si sé cocinar!- esto ultimo lo dijo frunciendo un poquito mas el seño

-¿hace falta que todo el tiempo me refriegues que soy enana?- Rukia miro a Ichigo y los dos comenzaron a reír.

- te lo digo con cariño enana… por cierto ¿tienes paños o una toalla?.

- si, están en el armario- respondió apuntando hacia el lugar.

- esta bien… – contesto el chico mientras caminaba en busca de lo necesitado.

_¡OH por dios que dije! el maldito león me va a meter en problemas pensó la chica – ¡_espera!- grito desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado girando la cabeza.

Rápidamente Rukia contesto - es que ahí dentro esta mi… mi ropa interior- finalizo de decir con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡te prometo no mirar nada!- abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con el león de felpa, el cual contuvo la respiración mientras trataba de no temblar, cualquier error que cometiera Ichigo lo descubriría y Rukia y Urahara lo harían pagar seguramente – ¡ahhhh!-la miro de reojos con una sonrisa divertida - con que era eso… ¿no?- lo tomo a kon de la cola y lo revoleo a un costado y saco los paños

-¡maldito cara de culo de Ichigo! ¿Quien se cree para agarrarme así? además… ¿porque…?- kon estaba diciendo dentro del armario cuando escucho un ruido, se acerco a ver ya que Ichigo había dejado un poquito entreabierta la puerta del armario

-¡¡Nee-san!! Otra vez no quiero que me la robe…- quedo diciendo un kon triste dentro del armario.

Mientras tanto afuera Ichigo estaba encima de Rukia, sin querer el chico se había tropezado con un manga que estaba tirado en el piso, ¿de donde había aparecido el manga ese? Ahora no importaba, el bello rostro de la morena había quedado muy cerca del de Ichigo, los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, pero el chico no se resistió y acaricio la cara de la chica, su piel era tan suave, luego de eso beso esos labios que lo tenían tan tentado desde esa tarde, su sabor era tan rico, la chica en ningún momento se negó, ella también estaba tentada por los labios del naranjito, el beso siguió por unos minutos, hasta que Ichigo separo su labios de los de la morena.

- perdóname Rukia… prometí que no te haría nada – el chico intento levantarse

- ¡Ichigo…! tengo frío…- dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos color avellana que tenia, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no por el frió, sino por los nervios que le causaban la cercanía del chico.

- ¿que quieres que haga?- pregunto el chico.

- duerme conmigo- dijo Rukia abrazando al chico

**Continuara…**

* * *

oh rukia le pidio a ichigo que durmiera con ella que amor ;) ¿que pasara en el proximo capitulo ? ¿que hara kon respecto a eso? nada nada porque va a ser muy ichiruki jajaja , el prox capitulo es bastante interesante

saludos!


	5. sueño

hola! bueno aca esta el quinto capitulo espero que les guste :)

iba a subir mas rapido pero tube algunos problemas y tenia la cabeza en otras cosas asi que no estaba para pensar jeje

pero aca estoy sin abandonar esta fic viva el ichiruki wiiii!! :D y haber cuando tite lo hace oficial jajaja ojala lo hicieraa :P

por cierto gracias a los que se toman su tiempo y leen mi fic prometo subir mas rapido

gracias a MalKavian , koraru-san , iana-cha, evavidal, xdoll por dejarme rewies :)

**(capitulo levemente mejorado)**

**

* * *

******

Sueño

- perdóname Rukia… prometí que no te haría nada – el chico intento levantarse

- Ichigo… tengo frío…- dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos color avellana que tenia, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no por el frió, sino por los nervios que le causaban la cercanía del chico.

- ¿que quieres que haga?- pregunto.

- duerme con migo…- le pidió Rukia abrazándolo.

Ante la petición de la chica ojos azules el chico quedo tonto sin saber que decir…

-Ru-rukia- dijo Ichigo tratando de articular el nombre de la shinigami, la cual lo estaba mirando con unos ojitos tan calidos y con un brillo especial, en lo cuales en cuestión de segundos Ichigo logro perderse en ellos, se recostó otra vez junta a la morena y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, las mejillas de los susodichos comenzaban a tonarse color rosado, Rukia se sentía mucho mejor al tener entre sus brazos a Ichigo, comenzó a acariciar el rostro del muchacho podía sentir su piel tan suave

- gracias Ichigo- susurro.

- no hay porque enana…- respondió Ichigo mientras atraía mas a la morena hacia su cuerpo, la cual dejo de acariciarle el rostro para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza se podía sentir el rico aroma del perfume de Rukia.

Rukia mientras tanto podía sentir como los latidos del corazón de Ichigo comenzaban a acelerarse, levanto la cabeza y miro con una sonrisa picarona a Ichigo, mientras acercaba su rostro mas hacia el de él hasta que sus labios rozaron, poco a poco el beso comenzó a intensificarse, Ichigo tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia y la coloco debajo de él, logrando quedar con el control de la situación, el beso cada vez se profundizaba mas, sus lenguas se deleitaban degustándose una a la otra, la chica separo sus labios de los de Ichigo para comenzar a descender por el cuello de este, mientras lo besaba en su camino dejaba marcas rojizas.

¡Auch! ¡Enana…! ¡Duele…! ¿No era que estabas enferma?- dijo Ichigo mientras la miraba con deseo

-¿no era que no me ibas a hacer nada?- respondió con otra pregunta Rukia con un risita divertida.

En ese momento no importaba nada, los dos se deseaban, aunque hace 2 días que se conocían, aunque Rukia sabia que le traería problemas ya que ella es una shinigami, sentía el deseo de estar junto a él, podían sentir como los cuerpos de los dos se deseaban, como parecían complementarse, como si ya se conocieran y esta no fuera la primera vez juntos, era una sensación tan placentera.

Mientras tanto el pobre de Kon observaba la situación _– maldita sea nee-san otra vez nooo- _pensaba kon mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared del armario,tantos golpes se había dado que comenzó a desvanecerse _- _ese maldito de Ichigo se aprovecho otra vez de mi… hermosa nee- san…, ya veras… algún día… me... Me vengare y te tendrás que enfrentar al rey de la se- sel...va - termino de decir cerrando los ojos.

Los chicos seguían tan concentrados en lo suyo que no escucharon los golpecitos que provenían del armario, esta vez era Ichigo el que estaba besando el cuello de Rukia, mientras esta tenia los dedos enredados en los cabellos rebeldes de él, soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer al sentir el descenso del muchacho por su cuello, pero este no se conformo quería recorrer mas el cuerpo de la morena, así que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras comenzaba a recorrer los pechos de la muchacha mediante un camino de besos, a lo que Rukia soltó un breve gemido, Ichigo sentía como la respiración de Rukia aceleraba, cosa que le incitaba a querer darle mas placer a la morena, acariciaba su cuerpo, era hermosa realmente, la deseaba, realmente quería que sea suya y de nadie mas, así que termino de sacarle la camisa y la tiro en la alfombra, quiso seguir besando el hermoso cuerpo de la shinigami pero esta lo detuvo, a lo cual la miro extrañado -_¿Por qué me detuvo?- _pensó Ichigo, ella lo miro pícaramente, _- yo también quiero jugar y recorrer el cuerpo de él- _pensó Rukia_. _Tomando el control comenzó a desabotonarle a Ichigo la camisa, este a entender lo que quería la chica la ayudo a deshacerse de la camisa, pudo observar la figura perfecta del chico, comenzó un nuevo recorrido de besos desde los labios del chico hasta los abdominales bien formados de este, luego se acerco a la oreja de Ichigo y comenzó a besarla, a lo que Ichigo suspiraba fuertemente comenzando a excitarse mas, así que tomo el control otra vez de la situación y comenzó a tratar de sacarle la falda a la chica, a lo que esta no se negó en ningún momento, realmente quería ser suya, todo en él, sus pectorales, su perfume, la manera de besarla, la volvía loca.

Luego de que Ichigo logro deshacerse de la falda de ella y de sus pantalones, los dos chicos quedaron en ropa interior.

- ¿estas, segura enana?- pregunto a la morena mientras esta asentía en señal de afirmación.

No sentían nervios en ese momento, y eso les parecía un poco raro a los dos ya que era su primera vez …, o eso creían …, Ichigo saco la prenda intima de la chica con delicadeza deslizando por las tonificadas piernas, luego coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de la morena y comenzó suavemente a penetrarla, tratando de no dañar a la chica, mientras tanto ella se aferraba a él y apretaba sus manos contra la espalda de Ichigo, mientras una lagrima recorría por su mejilla, y la molestia que sentía al principio comenzaba a convertirse en placer, mientras los gemidos y besos apasionados, el vaivén del cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse de suave a uno cada vez mas intenso, después de un rato de estar disfrutando uno del otro, el clímax ya estaba llegando, cuando un gemido proveniente de una explosión de placer fue callado por un beso intenso que le dio Ichigo a Rukia, después de eso Ichigo se dejo caer en la cama, sin decir nada, ella apoyo su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él, sin decirse nada, pensando si habían echo bien en hacerlo … , Ichigo no entendía porque Rukia lo volvía tan loco si hace dos días que la conocía, era por la única mujer que había sentido deseo tan grande de poseerla y no dejarla nunca, porque eso es lo que sentía ahora, quería estar con ella.

Rukia por otro lado se preguntaba que le había pasado por la cabeza al hacer eso con un humano, pero no podía negarlo sentía demasiada atracción hacia el chico, mucha en verdad para solamente conocerlo desde hace dos días, lo quería tener con ella siempre…

Siguieron pensando un rato mas en si estaba mal o bien lo que hicieron, pero los dos llegaron a las misma conclusiones _fue amor a primera vista…_. Pensaron ambos.

Después de dar vuelta al asunto un rato los chicos se abrazaron mientras se dedicaban a mirarse minuciosamente, no hacia falta palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo, en esa pose los chicos quedaron completamente dormidos.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, Rukia estaba teniendo un sueño no muy agradable, cuando sonó su celular en alerta de hollow, la chica despertó con lagrimas en los ojos, a los que las seco con las manos mientras pensaba -¡_maldita sea! __todo el maldito día sin presencias… ¿y ahora me vienen a joder? ¡Maldito hollow!- _introdujo a Chappy en su cuerpo y salio de su gigai

-¡quédate tranquila! Y… ¡ojo con lo que haces con Ichigo!- le advirtió Rukia.

-esta bien… ¡pyon!- Chappy la miro con carita inocente mientras miraba al chico en la cama y pensaba que no estaba nada mal… hizo una sonrisa picarona mientras esperaba a que  
Rukia se marchara.

Antes de salir por la ventana la morena beso a Ichigo, el cual graneo un poco ante el calido beso, pero no se despertó

- Ichigo ¡siempre te ame y siempre te amare! ya regreso ¡espérame! – susurro la chica de ojos azules mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche

_**Continuara…**_

bueno buenoo nose que les parecio ... :S por favor comenten con sinceridad si esta bien o si esta mal no hay problema porfis dejen rewies

chan! chan! y bueno nuestro protagonistas pasaron una noche apasionada ... se ve que no se aburrieron :P

¿ahora que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? yo creo rukia lo sabe :P jaja y ojo con chappy ehh que nose que quiere hacerle a ichigo en ausensia de nuestra pequeña shinigamy

saludos!

* * *


	6. ¡sorpresa!

hola! perdon por la demora TT, pero los ultimos dias no me ayudaron,estube de aca para alla, ademas que no tenia ideas para el capitulo estaba totalmente seca jejeje, se me esta complicando la historia y capas no esta quedando tan buena pero igual la voy a terminar voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y tratar de publicar mas rapido los capitulos, bueno aca les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenlo, cualquier critica sea positiva o negativa no duden es escribirla :)

**(capitulo levemente mejorado)**

**

* * *

****¡Sorpresa!**

Rukia saltaba de techo en techo mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el fastidioso hollow, que según su celular la ubicación exacta era la del cementerio. Mientras tanto en el departamento, Ichigo se encontraba dormido junto al cuerpo de la morena, cuya alma estaba siendo suplantada por Chappy, la cual no podía dormirse, realmente le parecía muy lindo el chico que tenia durmiendo a su lado, tenia muchas ganas de besarlo y hacerle otras cositas, quería saber que se sentía –_ no puedo… ¡pyon!-_ pensó Chappy –_ Rukia-sama adivino mis intensiones y no sé que me haría si le hiciera algo a Ichigo ¡pyon! – _se dio media vuelta y quedo cara a cara con el chico, podía sentir su aliento calido, sus labios se hacían desear demasiado, intento acercar su rostro pero… Ichigo se despertó, entreabrió los ojos y observo la figura de la mujer que tenía al lado y la envolvió con sus brazos - Rukia… - suspiro Ichigo, Chappy al sentir los brazos de Ichigo en contacto con su piel, se estremeció, el chico cada vez la atraía mas hacia él, Chappy quería evadir esa situación, por un lado quería besar al chico, pero por otro no quería decepcionar a Rukia. Ichigo ya estaba a punto de besarla cuando Chappy hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitarlo, le estornudo en la cara.

- ¡¿que mierda Rukia?! Por lo menos te hubieras tapado la boca- dijo Ichigo molesto, secándose el rostro.

- ¡perdón! ¡Pyon! – se disculpo Chappy en vos baja

- ¿como me dijiste?- pregunto extrañado, frunciendo el seño.

- ¡yo no te dije nada!- se hizo la desentendida - te pedí perdón nada más… ¡pyon! – le aclaro la soul candy.

- ¿Que carajo es pyon?- pregunto molesto.

_¡Cierto que tengo que hablar como Rukia sama! _pensó Chappy_ –_ ¡nada idiota!- sonrió ante su buena actuación, con una sonrisa sobredora.

-¡maldita enana… ¡ voy a traerte jarabe para la fiebre… haber si dejas de decir estupideces - Ichigo se levanto de la cama se puso sus boxers y camino por la habitación obscura rumbo hacia la cocina, la figura del chico era iluminada por el claro de luna que entraba por la ventana, Chappy podía apreciar el cuerpo bien formado de Ichigo, lo recorrió de cabeza a los pies con la mirada, haciendo escala en una parte del cuerpo del chico que la dejo sorprendida _realmente este chico para tener 17 años esta muy bien formado, en especial en su parte trasera ¡por dios! ¡Pyon! – _pensó mientras en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue sacada rápido de sus pensamientos por un grito de Ichigo – ¡¡RUKIA!!-

- ¿eh? ¿Que pasa idiota?- se sobresalto Chappy ante el grito.

- te traje el jarabe- le mostró el frasquito - quiero que te lo bebas… – le ordeno mientras desenroscaba la tapa de la botellita

- ¡no hacia falta que me grites para eso…!- grito la chica enojada

- ¡Te grite porque no me escuchaste las dos primeras veces que te llame!- respondió gritando - estabas balbuceando… no sé que estarías pensando… - le dijo en tono de burla – ¡basta de idioteces! ahora toma el jarabe…- obligo - así de una vez por todas te baja la fiebre y dejas de delirar enana- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio mientras le acercaba una cuchara.

- ¡No quiero!- se negó mirando con asco la mano de Ichigo que sostenía la cuchara con el jarabe.

- ¡yo digo que te lo vas a tomar igual! ¡Y lo vas a hacer!- Ichigo se tiro en la cama con el jarabe tratando de obligar a Rukia a que lo tomara, pero esta se negaba y se alejaba cada vez mas tirando patadas al aire que el chico lograba esquivar

- ¿Acaso eres tonto? Te dije que no quiero ¿no entendes? – la chica lo provocaba, la verdad era que la situación la estaba divirtiendo mucho, el chico se abalanzo sobre ella pero Chappy logro esquivarlo, haciendo que Ichigo quedara con la cara hundida en el cómodo colchón, aprovechando ella para quedar sobre Ichigo y tomarle el brazo – ¿seguís insistiendo en querer darme ese asqueroso jarabe?- pegunto Chappy en un tono amenazador

- ¡Si! – respondió Ichigo desafiándola.

- entonces… ¡siente y escucha como se rompe tu brazo, pyon! – el brazo del chico crujió.

- otra vez con esa mierda ¿que carajo es pyon?- grito un adolorido Ichigo

-¡cállate! parece que necesitas mas… ¿no? – el brazo crujió nuevamente.

- ¡maldita enana! hace un rato no estabas tan agresiva… – comento en un tono seductor mezclado con algo de dolor el pelinaranja.

- ¡cállate!- grito Chappy son una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A todo esto mientras Chappy se divertía con Ichigo, Rukia después de derrotar al hollow en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba sentada mirando al cielo mientras comenzaba a amanecer.

-¿porque la sociedad de almas habrá decidido olvidarse de los Ryoka? como ellos le dicen…, no sé, ¿porque me olvide de todo, de mis amigos, de Ichigo…? No sé…- los ojos de Rukia comenzaron a aguarse – ¡sabes…! no sé que paso ese día, lo único que recuerdo gracias a ese sueño es a Ichigo, ¡no recuerdo nada maldición!, lo único que se es que antes que pasara todo esto Ichigo y yo habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos entregándonos a nuestro amor, y prometiéndonos de que siempre íbamos a esta juntos - una lagrima cayo por el rostro de la morena mojando una placa que decía Masaki – no sé porque vengo a decirte esto ¡pero voy a averiguar que paso! Y… ¡voy a cumplir mi promesa!- se seco las lagrimas – ¡gracias masaki por escucharme¡ la próxima vez te vendré a visitar con Ichigo – sonrío

– _Mañana hablare con Urahara el seguro que sabe la verdad- _se alejo Rápidamente Rukia.

Ichigo ya estaba cansado de tener a la chica encima, así que bruscamente la saco y la coloco a un costado de él, esta vez era él estaba sobre ella -_capas un beso la tranquilice- _pensó Ichigo mientras acercaba su rostro mas al de ella _– ¿que hago? ¿Que hago? No aguanto, perdóneme Rukia sama… pero… ¡¡yo lo beso!!- _dijo Chappy mientras se resignaba y se dejaba llevar por la situación, pero cuando por fin sus labios estaban por rozar con los del chico de pelo naranja, Chappy corrió la cara dejando al chico confundido, mientras que por la ventana hacia acto de presencia una Rukia un tanto molesta al ver la situación

- ¡ya es suficiente Chappy! después tendremos que hablar de esto… – dijo Rukia muy seria, Chappy asintió y Rukia volvió a su cuerpo, Ichigo seguía encima de ella, sin darse cuenta del cambio, Rukia lo beso, y lo corrió a un costado, dejando a un Ichigo mas confundido todavía _– ¿que carajo le pasa a Rukia ahora? ¡Esta noche ha cambiado de estado mucha veces!- _pensó Ichigo mirándola confundido.

- mejor nos dormimos… no me siento tan bien…– dio media vuelta para mirar a Ichigo mejor – gracias… – susurro dedicándole una sonrisa mientras sus parpados se iban cerrando, llevándose como ultima imagen el rostro tranquilo del chico.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

bueno pobre chappy la sorprendieron justoo :( pobree ella que queria hacer cositas con ichigo ya no le va a faltar oportunidad seguro ... jajajaja

y rukiaa :O empezo a recordar!! urahara le contara toda la verdad? eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo

saludosss!


	7. secreto

**Secretos ****(capitulo levemente mejorado)**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de la morena, provocando que esta se despertara, miro a su lado para en busca de Ichigo, pero no estaba, se levanto suavemente y se sentó en la cama, mientras se despabilaba podía escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina acompañado de un rico aroma, un chico de pelo brillante se asomo por la puerta saludándola.

- ¡Buenos días enana! – la saludo ichigo mientras llevaba puesto un delantal de Chappy.

- ¡buenos días Ichigo! – sonrío Rukia percatándose de lo que tenia puesto – ¡te asienta muy bien el delantal de Chappy, te hace ver tan varonil!– comento sarcástica la morena mientras se reía.

- ¡cállate enana! … ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto Ichigo un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica.

- si… ¡gracias Ichigo por cuidarme! – agradeció mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas le recordaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- no es nada… – dijo un Ichigo también sonrojado – ¡si queres podes darte un baño! el desayuno va a estar listo en un rato – le comunico Ichigo mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina.

- bueno… – respondió Rukia mientras iba a buscar unas toallas al armario, cuando abrió la puerta de éste se encontró con un Kon inconciente, a lo que Rukia comenzó a zamarrearlo.

- ¡oye baka! – susurro Rukia mientras seguía zamarreando a Kon, luego de un rato empezó a despertarse.

- Nee san… – musito el felpudo mientras habría los ojos - ¿que paso? – pregunto volviendo totalmente en si.

- no sé… decime vos… que te encuentro desmayado dentro del armario – le respondió Rukia irónicamente.

- ¡YA! ¡Ya me acorde…!- dijo Kon abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo, recordando lo que vio la noche anterior- ¡NEE SAN! ¿Como pudiste? Encima con él cara de culo de Ichigo… - comenzó a llorar exigiendo una explicación.

- ¡Vos sabes bien que no fue la primera vez que pasa! – le recordó Rukia seria – cuando vuelva hoy me tendrás que contar muchas cosas Kon – le advirtió dejando al muñeco en el armario.

- ¡Yo no sé nada!- se hizo el desentendido- pero… todo puede cambiar si me dejas… - fue interrumpido por la mano de Rukia que golpeaba en su rostro – ¡Auch! esta bien nee san – comenzó a llorar de nuevo – ¡yo no sé nada…!- se defendió - Urahara, es con él que necesitas hablar- lo delato, agarrando su hocicó de peluche.

- Esta bien… Ahora me voy a entrar a bañar, así que tranquilo ¿si? – dijo Rukia, mientras el león se imaginaba cosas pervertidas, y esta le cerraba la puerta de un golpe. - ¡maldito Kon!- dijo y se metió al baño.

Abrió la ducha. El agua tibia comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena, mientras intentaba relajarse no podía evitar pensar en lo que haría ese día, ahora que había recordado conocer a todos _- me pregunto… ¿Inoue, Sado y Ishida sabrán algo? No creo…, acá el que sin duda sabe algo es Urahara, esta tarde iré a hablar con él. –_ pensaba Rukia mientras ponía shampoo en su cabello azabache, se estaba enjuagando hasta que para desgracia de la morena el agua se corto.

- ¡ICHIGO! El agua se corto…- grito Rukia desesperada.

- ¡perdón! Es que abrí la canilla… – dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba rápido la canilla para que el agua de la ducha comenzara a fluir de nuevo.

- _Tonto… Ichigo… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan meloso?, quiero que seas otra vez el mismo descerebrado de antes.., mi compañero de batallas, él idiota que me enamore… quiero que recuerdes nuestro no muy lejano pasado, de apoco te voy a ayudar a hacerlo_- pensaba Rukia mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el pelo, luego de un ratito termino de bañarse. Se Vistió y se sentó a desayunar con Ichigo que la esperaba en la cocina con un rico desayuno., durante este no hablaron mucho. Ya que al darse cuenta de la hora, tuvieron que de desayunar rápido, para no llegar tarde a clases.

Mientras caminaban hacia el instituto los dos chicos permanecían en silencio, pero este fue roto por Ichigo.

- Rukia Anoche yo… - dijo Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba.

- esta bien… anoche nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos – le sonrío morena.

- yo… desde que te conocí hace dos días… no pare de pensar en vos, y eso nuca me paso con nadie - dijo Ichigo poniéndose delante de la morena mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba directo a esos ojos azules que tenia.

Rukia quedo hipnotizada por los ojos almendras del chico- Yo también siento lo mismo pero… lo de anoche… – dejo de mirar al chico a los ojos _¿desde cuando somos tan melosos? ¡ahh!¡me odio! _– Es mejor que quede así, estamos yendo muy rápido y creo que seria mejor si esperamos un poco, yo… nosotros necesitamos resolver algunas cosas primero.- volvió a mirar al chico.

- ¿resolver que?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo.

- Con el tiempo lo sabrás… ¡vamos idiota estamos llegando tarde! – dijo Rukia mientras sonreía y dejaba atrás a Ichigo.

Una vez en el instituto entraron al salón como siempre, habían llegado a tiempo y la profesora no se encontraba todavía, saludaron a sus compañeros, y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, el día transcurrió normal, para suerte de los chicos nadie se había percatado de que habían llegado a clases juntos. A la hora del almuerzo Rukia se había ido con las chicas, ya que la habían invitado, y Ichigo había subido con los chicos a la terraza a almorzar, durante el transcurso de ésta, uno no pudo de dejar de pensar en el otro, por un lado … Rukia pensaba en Ichigo, en sus compañeros, en Inoue, que antes de que perdiera la memoria se había convertido en su mejor amiga, no quería ser la chica nueva, sino que quería volver el tiempo atrás y que todos la recordaran, sentía melancolía, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por una chica pelo naranja, al notar ese día a su amiga tan apagada, por otro lado Ichigo no hacia otra cosa que pensar en la morena , mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

-¡oye Ichigo! – grito Asano a un desentendido Ichigo.

-¿que pasa? – pregunto Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡eso es lo que me pregunto yo! Hoy estas mas tonto que de costumbre - se rió Asano, a lo que Ichigo le lanzo una mirada asesina- veo que estas de mal humor- dijo en tono bajo- vieron que linda es Kuchiki-san, ¿creen que tenga novio?- comento intentando cambiar de tema a lo que Ichigo comenzó a enfadarse… - yo creo que para la graduación le voy a pedir que sea mi pareja, aunque ya se que falta medio año, pero… esta vez no me va a pasar como con Orihime-chan que se fue con Ishida ¡Kuchiki-san me gusta! y también creo que tiene muy lindas piernas y muy buen trase…- decía Asano mientras era ignorado por sus compañeros, ya que siempre hablaba puras tonterías, a excepción de Ichigo que ante el comentario se levanto enfurecido del lugar donde estaba y se fue, dejando a sus compañeros en un estado de sorpresa ante semejante reacción y a Keigo con la palabra en la boca.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de salida, el salón cada vez se vaciaba más, y un ichiruki se quedaba solo.

- Rukia…- la llamo Ichigo pero fue cortado por la ojos azules.

- ¡Lo siento Ichigo! pero tengo cosas que hacer hoy…- se disculpo mientras salía del salón corriendo apurada –¡_lo siento Ichigo! pero quiero saber primero que paso con nosotros, cuando lo sepa caminaremos todos los días juntos si quieres- _pensaba la morena cuando se choco con inoue y la chica termino en el piso.

- inoue… - musitó Rukia.

- ¡auch…! Kuchiki-san…- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

- discúlpame - dijo Rukia mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Esta bien Kuchiki-san- le sonrío - pero… dime ¿te sucede algo hoy?- pregunto inoue mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

- eh… no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- intento evitar el tema.

- porque te note triste hoy en el almuerzo y después estuviste distraída durante todo el día- respondió preocupada la chica de grandes atributos.

- ¡no pasa nada, estoy bien! – intento no preocupar a su amiga, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿tiene que ver con Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto mirando a los ojos de Rukia - Kuchiki- san yo… tengo que decirte algo… – _yo tengo que contarte lo que paso… -_ pensó inoue.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rukia algo incomoda.

- Es que hace dos años Kuchiki- san, tú y I…- intento de decir la chica de pelo naranja pero fue interrumpida por el celular de Rukia.

- ¡Lo lamento inoue! mañana hablamos… – salio Rukia rápidamente en busca del hollow.

Llego al parque al encuentro del hollow, él cual no dio mucho trabajo a la shinigami, y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de él, una vez terminado el trabajo volvió a su gigai, y acordándose de que tenia algo pendiente que hacer se dirigió a la tienda Urahara.

Cuando llego a la tienda se le hizo muy extraño no encontrarse en la entrada a Ururu y Jinta peleando como de costumbre, parecía no haber nadie debido al absoluto silencio, pero la puerta de la tienda estaba entreabierta, Rukia camino dos pasos, cuando de repente alguien le hablo desde adentro.

-Kuchiki-san… te estaba esperando – musito la voz

-¿Urahara?- pregunto sorprendida Rukia mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarse con el tipo de las sandalias.

- ¡OH hermosa Kuchiki-san! ¿A que debemos tu linda presencia? – dijo mientras se echaba un bostezo.

- Tendrías que saberlo… ¿no me estabas esperando? – le recordó la pequeña shinigami.

- En realidad sentí tu reiatsu aproximándose…y quise recibirte de una forma distinta esta vez - confeso Urahara – y bueno… ¿que producto necesitas esta vez?- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con su abanico.

- no te hagas el tonto Urahara, sabes muy bien que no vengo a eso…- dijo Rukia en tono serio.

- ya veo…- se saco el abanico de la boca y le sonrío – dime… ¿de que se trata?- pregunto mirando directo a la menor de los Kuchiki.

- Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas – le explico.

- bueno entonces tomemos té mientras charlamos- la invito Urahara mientras se sentaba en un almohadón y le servia té.

- Anoche… tuve un sueño…- comenzó a decir Rukia - lo único que me acuerdo, es que en él podía ver a Ichigo, mientras era atacado por otros shinigamis, estos le sellaban sus poderes, por alguna razón no me acuerdo lo que paso ese día y después de eso olvide a Ichigo y a los chicos, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes, y porque hasta ahora nadie me dijo nada- dijo mientras ponía azúcar al té un poco enfadada.

- Por lo que veo recuperaste parte de tu memoria ¡vaya problema…! tendré que contarte lo que sé- dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

- así es… - le contesto Rukia levantando la vista y tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Después de la derrota de Aizen, Ichigo uso al máximo su poder debido a eso no logro controlar al hollow, y hirió a varios shinigamis, por lo que ordenaron que lo mataran, ya que representaba un peligro para la sociedad de almas, pero alguien se interpuso ante esa decisión, por lo que solamente decidieron sellar los poderes de Ichigo, y no tener mas contacto con los ryoka, por lo que les borraron la memoria, para que todo el asunto sea olvidado- dijo Urahara mientras observaba hacia fuera y veía como comenzaba a caer la noche.

- ¿Entonces ninguno se acuerda de lo que paso? – pregunto Rukia algo triste.

- No, Sado, Ishida e inoue después de un año de lo ocurrido recuperaron la memoria, la sociedad de almas nunca se percato de sellar los poderes de ellos, pensaron que borrándoles la memoria estaba bien, pero al mantener sus poderes, se les hizo más fácil recordar a ellos, cosa que con Ichigo no paso.- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

- ¿entonces se acuerdan de mi ellos…?- pregunto ilusionada - ¿pero yo porque no me acordaba de ellos? – pregunto decepcionada.

- también fuiste atacada por Ichigo, fuiste herida de gravedad, si no te hubiera salvado el capitán Kuchiki, ahora estarías muerta, calculo que si a vos también te manipularon tus recuerdos, fue porque sabiendo la relación que tenias con los Ryoka, te afectaría mucho el saber que ya no podrías tener contacto, y mas con Ichigo, ya que todos sabían, aunque no lo admitieran, que eran mas que mejores amigos- le sonrió – Kuchiki–san lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y ya anocheció- miro por la ventana, a lo que Rukia se levanto.

- ya veo…- miro de reojos a Urahara.

- Kuchiki -san no te involucres nuevamente con Ichigo, no remuevas el pasado- le advirtió Urahara.

- Urahara… dime una cosa, ¿eso que me contaste es nada, no?- dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es lo que sé yo…- dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

- bien… ¡gracias! – dijo Rukia mientras se alejaba.

- perdónenme pero saber la verdad seria doloroso para los dos – susurro Urahara mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

hola!!

bueno despues de muchos dias de pensar y exprimir mi mente para que salgan ideas, aca esta el nuevo capitulo, mucho no me convence como quedo, pero hice lo que pude jeje igual como ya les dije no voy a abandonar la historia, capas que tarde en actualizar pero abandonarla nunca, no lo volvi a leer el capitulo asi que cualquier error perdonen.

gracias a lo que se toman su tiempo y leen la fic y dejan sus rewies!! los leo a todos, perdonen si no los contesto es que no tengo ultimamente tanto tiempo tampoco para estar en la compu, ando trabajando y estudiando, y cuando estoy en casa generalmente estoy echada en la cama jaja o aprovecho a salir a pasear, y cuando estoy en la compu o estoy viendo si puedo escribir algo, o sino estoy mirando anime jeje.

bueno no hay mucho para decir, nada mas que estoy escribiendo una nueva fic llamada viaje de egresados, asi que si quieren leerla pronto subire el capitulo 2.

saludos!


	8. reencuentro

_hola bueno despues de vario tiempo sin actualizar mi fic aca estoy de nuevo ^^ subiendo el capitulo 8 que espero que les guste... me costo un poco seguirla despues de haber estado un tiempito alejada de esta historia pero aca les traigo un pequeño capitulo, les comento que la continuacion de este va a ser mas larguita ^^ y que va a ser subida mas rapidito. _

_antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que leen la fic, especialmente muchas gracias a los que dejan rewies ^^ les prometo que a partir de este capitulo voy a comenzar a contestarlos a todos, muchas gracias de verdad!_

_y buenoo sin mas aca les dejo lo interesante_

_saludos y espero que lo disfruten_

**(capitulo levemente mejorado)**  
**

* * *

****Reencuentro**

Rukia volvió entrada la noche a su departamento, cerro la puerta y sin bacilar se echo en su cama, no podía dejar de dar vuelta al asunto, sabia que lo que había dicho Urahara era en parte verdad, pero dentro de esa misma sentía que faltaba algo importante, y de una manera u otra ella tenia que averiguarlo, ¿pero como?... la respuesta estaba en sus amigos, ellos tendrían que saber tanto o mas que Kisuke. La morena luego de haber estado pensado durante un buen rato callo vencida por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador advirtiendo a la chica que ya era hora de despertarse, se levanto, se ducho, se cambio, para luego tener un desayuno típico de todas las mañanas, que implicaba pelear con el felpudo que tenia de compañero, una vez finalizada la pelea matutina la morena se encamino hacia el instituto.

Caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo ansiedad, todo iba a volver a ser casi como antes, aunque Sado no estuviera e Ichigo no la recordara, ella sentía que poco a poco las cosas volverían a estar en su lugar, aunque primero tenía que averiguar que había escondido tras lo relatado por Urahara. Se encontraba Parada Frente a la puerta del salón, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, para luego encontrarse con la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- ¡buenos dias! – saludo la shinigami a todos sus compañeros.

-¡buenos dias Kuchiki-san! – Respondió desde el fondo una chica de cabello naranja, a lo que Rukia le sonrío mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

- ¡buenos dias Kurosaki- kun! – saludo la morena dirigiéndose a Ichigo que estaba escuchando música.

- ¡maldita enana… te escuche!- le reprocho el chico mientras se sacaba los auriculares - ¿no te dije que me llamaras Ichigo? No sé… pero me jode que tu me llames así – dijo molesto mientras miraba a la chica que estaba parada delante de él.

_Algo que no cambia son nuestras peleas ¿eh Ichigo? _Pensaba Rukia mientras lo miraba sin responder nada.

-¡baka! ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? – le grito irritado mientras fruncía mas el seño.

- ¡silencio Kurosaki! – Dijo entrando la profesora al salón - ¡tomen asiento por favor! – a lo que todos se acomodaron para comenzar la clase.

La clase de biología había comenzado, al principio Ichigo estaba muy atento a la explicación, pero a cabo de un rato toda su atención se la llevo una menuda chica de cabellos azabache que tenia sentada lado suyo. _¿Por qué esta atracción hacia ella? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¡¿Porque es tan hermosa_?! Eran preguntas que circulaban por la mente del chico mientras miraba como tonto hacia donde ella estaba, mientras está jugaba con un lápiz sin prestar mucha atención a la clase.

-¿Soy tu payasito que me miras tanto? – pregunto Rukia sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

-¿eh? – Sacudió su cabeza – ¡perdón…! Es que desde ayer te siento como idiota y quisiera saber… – dijo en voz baja para que la profesora no lo escuchara.

- ¿idiota yo? Podrías ser mas delicado para preguntar las cosas ¿no?– dijo mirándolo de reojos.

- bueno… ¿me podrías decir que te pasa? Desde ayer que llegamos al instituto juntos estas algo distante conmigo… y hoy te veo bastante distraída- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡no es nada baka! estoy bien… solo algunos asuntos que me tienen un poco preocupada, pero pronto se van a solucionar – dijo la shinigami tratándolo de despreocupar observando los ojos color avellana del chico, dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

- esta bien…- suspiro resignado - sabes igual que contas conmigo enana – dijo mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella.

- ¡muy interesante la pareja de tortolitos! – Se burlo la profesora interrumpiendo el mágico momento – haber… ¿me pueden decir que tema acabo de explicar? – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Etoo…- Rukia abrió la boca en señal de decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada – Etoo…- miro a la profesora dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

- si lo que usted estaba explicando era… - comenzó a explicar Ichigo, salvando a Rukia y a él.

_Gracias Ichigo… _pensó la morena echando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

El resto de la clase transcurrió rápido, aunque la morena no había entendido nada de la clase ya que tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos para ella más importante. En el recreo Ichigo como de costumbre fue a almorzar con sus amigos y Rukia fue invitada a comer por Inoue.

- Inoue… ¿Por qué hoy no almorzamos con las chicas? – pregunto extrañada la ojos azules al notar que esta vez almorzarían ellas dos nada mas.

- Kuchiki-san… lo que sucede es que las chicas fueron a hablar con el director porque quieren arreglar un viaje a Okinawa- dijo Inoue mientras sacaba la comida que ella había preparado.

- Ah... ya veo… ¡que interesante! – dijo Rukia, se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿quieres? – Sonrío ofreciendo su comida – es una tarta de…- puso un dedo sobre su boca en señal de que estaba pensando – pues… puse tantas cosas que no me acuerdo – dijo echando unas risitas a lo que Rukia le sonrío.

- ¡gracias Inoue! Pero… me acabo de acordar recién que estoy a dieta – dijo mientras bebía el jugo que había comprado _no has cambiado en nada amiga… así que es mejor que no pruebe tu comida. _

- Kuchiki-san… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto Inoue mirando a su amiga muy seriamente.

- ¡si! ¿Que pasa…?- pregunto Rukia algo extrañada de lo seria que se veía su amiga.

- ¿te gusta Kurosaki-Kun? – pregunto sin bacilar la chica de ojos grisáceos, lo que hizo que la morena escupiera el jugo que estaba bebiendo quedando atónita a la pregunta. _Jaja Kuchiki-san cada vez que te pregunto por Kurosaki-kun reaccionas de la misma manera. _

- yo… yo… no lo sé – respondió algo nerviosa la morena limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- es que veo que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes dos Kuchiki-san, pareciera como que ya se conocieran desde antes ¿se conocen desde antes acaso? – Pregunto Inoue a lo que siguió un pequeño silencio.

_¿Por qué me pregunta esto? Si ella ya debe saber que lo conozco_ – puede ser… - respondió con la cabeza gacha - ¿tu que opinas Inoue? – la morena levanto la cabeza cruzando la mirada con la de su amiga.

- yo no sé… ver tanta confianza entre ustedes dos me lleva a creer que se conocen desde antes – dijo Inoue sin bajar la mirada ni un segundo.

- ¿ah si?... ¿y si te dijera que si, que lo conozco desde antes? – dijo Rukia dibujando en su rostro apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

- yo te preguntaría ¿de donde? … - dijo mientras comía un pedazo de la tarta.

- desde que le cedí mis poderes – contesto Rukia echando un suspiro, esperando la reacción de su amiga.

- … - Inoue quedo atónita con lo que escucho decir a la morena – Kuchiki- san tu… tu….- comenzó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos, soltó la tarta que estaba comiendo, y abrazo a Rukia fuertemente – has recordado ¡que alegría! – dijo susurrando.

- gracias Inoue… – correspondió al abrazo de la chica de cabello anaranjado.

- Kuchiki- san ¿Qué sucede? No te veo muy contenta – pregunto dejando de abrazar a su amiga.

La morena suspiro – es que hay algunos asuntos que me tienen bastante preocupada ahora que recupere la memoria – comento mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué asuntos? – pregunto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente una nerviosa Orihime.

- Estuve hablando con Urahara, porque al parecer los únicos que perdimos la memoria fuimos Ichigo y yo, pero… su versión de los hechos no me termino de convencer del todo ¿tu acaso sabes algo Inoue? – pregunto Rukia esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su amiga.

-yo… yo…- comenzó a decir Orihime.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. sensasiones

**Sensasiones (capitulo levemente mejorado)**

-¡Orihime!- llamo a su novia acercándose a las dos chicas Ishida.

-Uryuu…-susurro

-¡buenos días! Kuchiki san- saludo a la morena el chico, para luego dirigirse a su novia y saludarla con un beso, dejando a la shinigami sorprendida ¿estaba alucinando o Orihime y Uryuu se habían dado un beso? ¿_Cuantas cosas pasaron en mi ausencia? _se preguntaba la chica -¡Necesito tu ayuda!- miro a su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Orihime pregunto preocupada ante el extraño pedido de ayuda del chico.

- no es nada… simplemente que tuve un pequeño problema con uno de los vestidos que estamos diseñando para fin de año – termino de decir.

- ahh era eso…- suspiro Inoue.

- Ishida... veo que sigue siendo muy bueno con las manualidades – sonrío la morena.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto acomodándose los lentes.

- ¡Kuchiki-san recupero la memoria! – comento contenta hime.

-¿Cómo?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- así es…- respondió algo intimidada por la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡me alegro que vuelvas con nosotros Kuchiki san!- respondió Ishida con una sonrisa.

- Uryuu… podríamos dejar lo del vestido para mañana- suplico la chica de pelo naranja.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo extrañado.

- porque estoy hablando con Rukia – le recordó la chica.

- tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de sus cosas – dijo despreocupado el chico. _No se te va a ocurrir decir nada Orihime, ¡tengo un mal presentimiento de esto!, porque ahora… _- además no hubiera venido a molestarte si realmente no te necesitara por favor… ¡vamos!

- esta bien…- suspiro aceptando ir con su novio – Kuchiki san… ¿Qué te parece si continuamos esta conversación por la noche en mi casa si? De paso comemos y te quedas a dormir ¡como si fuera un pijama party!- dijo emocionada.

- esta… ¡esta bien!- acepto sonriendo, extrañaba esa cierta alegría que poseía su amiga.

- ¡perdón por dejarte sola!- grito mientras se alejaba con Uryuu.

- no te hagas problema Inoue…- respondió la morena.

Ishida y Orihime llegaron al salón de manualidades donde estaba el dichoso vestido, una vez que entraron Ishida cerro la puerta, no había ningún otro estudiante en el lugar.

- dime… ¿que problema tiene?- pregunta la chica mientras buscaba las fallas en el vestido.

- ninguna…- respondió para luego echar un largo suspiro.

- ¿eh? Entonces… ¿Por qué me trajiste?- pregunto Orihime.

- veras… escuche la conversación durante todo el tiempo…- confeso el chico.

- eso es de mala educación- dijo algo molesta por la actitud de su novio.

- ¡perdón! Pero… si no hubiera estado escuchando seguro que le hubieras contado la verdad a Kuchiki san – suspiro – espero que esta noche no lo hagas tampoco – le suplico.

- ¡se que es doloroso! Pero… no puedo mentirle, es mi amiga y tiene derecho a saber que ella y Kurosaki Kun… bueno ya sabes – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

- lo sé…, sé que ambos tienen derecho de saber todo lo que sucedió, pero si nosotros no debemos decirle nada es para evitar que ellos vuelvan a sufrir – tranquilizo a Orihime mientras la abrazabas.

- hoy Rukia me contó que hablo con Urahara…- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

- ¿Qué le dijo Urahara san? – pregunto preocupado el muchacho.

- no lo se – suspiro – justo llegaste, y no me pudo contar nada – le reprocho.

- ¡deja de reprocharme…! Entiende… que es por el bien de ellos, además… recién recupero la memoria, deja que pase un poco de tiempo por lo menos, a mi tampoco me gusta andar ocultando cosas a mis amigos ¿entiendes? – La abrazo – así que no le digas nada hoy ¿si?- le suplico.

- esta bien…- asintió la chica.

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba por el colegio sola sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando momentos vividos con Ichigo, cuando lo conoció, cuando la salvo de su ejecución, cuando entraron a hueco mundo, pero… a partir de ahí los recuerdos se volvían confusos, recordaba todo lo vivido en las "noches" la pelea contra aquel espada que poseía la forma de Kaien, el caer vencida, el ser salvada por su Nii-sama de que el espada Nº 7 la rematara, el ayudar a Ichigo a que rescatara a su amiga después de que la teniente del cuarto escuadrón la curara, el final de la batalla con un Aizen derrotado y Ichigo mostrando su mascara, luego de eso recordaba cuando se sinceraron ambos sus sentimientos, y luego… recordaba aquellos hechos que le proyectaba aquel sueño _¿Cuándo sucedió entonces? _Se interrogaba la chica _¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?_

Flash back

La morena suspiro – es que hay algunos asuntos que me tienen bastante preocupada ahora que recupere la memoria – comento mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué asuntos? – pregunto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente una nerviosa Orihime.

- Estuve hablando con Urahara, porque al parecer los únicos que perdimos la memoria fuimos Ichigo y yo, pero… su versión de los hechos no me termino de convencer del todo ¿tu acaso sabes algo Inoue? – pregunto Rukia esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su amiga.

-yo… yo…- comenzó a decir Orihime.

Fin de flash back.

_¿Será que Inoue me intentaba decir algo? ¿Por eso me dijo que hoy hablaríamos? ¿Ella sabrá lo que paso con migo y con Ichigo…? ¡necesito que me aclaren todo! ¡Necesito estar segura de lo que paso! Ojala…Ichigo pudiera recordarme también… pero parece que tendremos que comenzar de nuevo todo… _echo un suspiro mientras se recostaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos para sentir una leve brisa que movía sus cabellos azabaches sintiendo el sol calido sobre ella, hasta que fue cubierto por alguien…

- ¡me tapas el sol! – se quejo la chica.

- Rukia…- susurro el chico de cabello naranja.

- ¡Ichigo!- abrió los ojos – me tapas el sol tonto…- se volvió a quejar.

- esta bien…- se sentó junto a ella - ¿contenta? Ya me corrí enana – le dijo con fastidio.

- ¡si, mucho mejor! – respondió divertida, miro de reojos al chico – ¿se puede saber que andas haciendo acá?- pregunto curiosa.

- ¿te molesta que este acá? – pregunto molesto.

- no, no… para nada- sacudió la manos negando –es que pensé que estarías arriba almorzando con tus amigos- comento.

- yo también pensé que estarías con Inoue… pero te encontré sentada bajo este árbol sola, después que bajara de la terraza por los comentarios idiotas de keigo- respondió el chico.

-¿comentarios idiotas?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

- nada que importe enana…- _si le dijera que los comentarios de Keigo se referían a ella sonaría muy cursi, y la imagen que me llevo años construir en este colegio se iría al carajo… _pensó.

- Ichigo…- susurro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡eres un idiota!- le dijo.

- ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto molesto a lo que ella le sonrío.

- siempre me gusto nuestra peleas aunque no lo creas – comento.

- ¿siempre?- pregunto extrañado – pero si apenas…- intento decir el, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- es verdad apenas nos conocemos hace tres días ¿verdad?- miro al cielo - ¿Qué somos nosotros Ichigo?- pregunto al aire.

- no lo sé- respondió mirando a la morena.

- yo tampoco todavía no lo sé- respondió ella mirando al chico, provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca y tentando al chico a probar de esos delicados labios, se acerco cuidadosamente y la beso dulcemente siendo correspondido por la pequeña shinigami.

El timbre sonó anunciando que era hora de regresar a clases, Ichigo alejo sus labios de los de la chica para ver el rostro de ella en el cual se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

- lo único que sé es que me gusta estar con vos- comento mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- a mi siempre me encanto estar con vos Ichigo…- susurro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, amenazando una pequeña lagrima salir de ellos.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

- nada… solamente fue el sol…- se refregó los ojos- hazme el favor y ponte adelante así me haces sombra- se burlo la chica.

-¿acaso soy un objeto para ti?-pregunto Ichigo.

- no se ¿tu que crees baka?- respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rumbo a clase.

- maldita enana…- respondió él siguiéndola detrás

Tras una divertida pelea llegaron al aula juntos, lo que provoco las miradas de sus compañeros, produciendo nerviosismo de ambos chicos, se sentaron con el rostro totalmente rojo y esperaron que las horas pasaran hasta que el timbre de salida sonó.

Rukia guardo sus cosas y salio del salón, pero a la mitad del pasillo el chico de cabellos naranja la alcanzo.

La morena lo miro de reojos - ¿vas a acompañarme a casa?- pregunto.

-si ¿o es que no puedo?- pregunto él.

- como quieras…- respondió caminando junto a él.

- ¿tienes que hacer algo esta noche?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡OH Kurosaki- Kun eres un pervertido! ¿acaso quieres hacer cositas con migo?- dijo la chica poniendo voz de nena buena.

- maldita- cerro el puño – tu eres la mal pensada además… para con ese tono de niña buena que no te queda- dijo molesto, a lo que ella echo una carcajada.

- hoy me quedo en la casa de Orihime a dormir - dijo ella.

- ¿te volviste tan amiga de Inoue?- pregunto él.

- desde siempre fui amiga – lo corrigió con algo de melancolía.

- ah…- respondió Ichigo casi en un susurro "_siempre" era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra de la boca de Rukia_ pensó.

La chica paró en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede Rukia?- pregunto el chico de ojos café.

- es que hoy no hace falta que me acompañes… no te vas a poder quedar en casa, ya que me tengo que ir a lo de Orihime…- comento la shinigami.

- esta bien…- respondió, y en un acto impulsivo la abrazo - cuídate ¿si?- le dijo y le dio un corto beso.

- lo… lo Haré- respondió ella sorprendida por la actitud del chico – también cuídate ¿si?- dijo ella mientras se alejaba, dejando a Ichigo solo mientras la veía irse.

_Rukia… tengo un presentimiento extraño el día de hoy, y sé que nosotros de alguna forma ya estábamos conectados antes de conocernos…_

_**Continuara....**_


	10. amigas

**Amigas (capitulo levemente mejorado)**

Orihime estaba muy contenta a pesar de que no podía decirle nada a su amiga acerca de su pasado, estaba realmente feliz que por lo menos pudieran volver a ser amigas como antes. Ansiosa por la visita de la morena, la chica de larga cabellera anaranjada preparaba varios de sus platillos "especiales" mientras tarareaba una canción cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de la menuda shinigami.

_¡Noche de chicas!_ Corrió a abrir la puerta - ¡Rukia!- grito contenta y abrazo a su amiga.

- I…Inoue – sonrío y correspondió al abrazo.

- ¡por favor pasa! – la invito a entrar después de un par de segundos que durara el abrazo.

- si – la chica asintió y entro al apartamento con dos bolsas en las manos.

- ¿te ayudo con las bolsas?- pregunta la chica de ojos grisáceos.

- ¡OH gracias! Traje comida… no quería llegar sin nada – comento la morena.

- Veras… yo prepare un montón de comida también- sonrío dulcemente.

- ahora que me acuerdo yo no puedo comer demasiado… ¿te acordás que estaba a dieta?- se excuso Rukia.

- que lastima… - dijo decepcionada.

- Pero siempre hay excepciones ¿no Inoue? – sonrío a la chica _mañana seguro termino en el hospital… _

- si – asintió alegremente mientras tomaba las bolsas que llevaba la morena para llevarlas a la cocina, mientras tanto Rukia estaba sentada alado de la pequeña mesa - ¡preparare un poco de te!- grito desde la cocina Hime.

- esta bien – respondió observando con sus enormes ojos azulados el lugar, _nada cambio desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí… a excepción de eso… _se levanto y se acerco a una repisa que tenia varias fotos de Orihime y Uryuu, se veían muy bien juntos _Ichigo… _se cruzo por la mente de la morena, pero el chico de ojos almendrados fue suprimido rápido de los pensamientos de la chica cuando se encontró con unos pequeños escarpines blancos, dejándola en un estado de shock.

- Rukia, el té ya esta listo – aviso Inoue colocando una bandeja con dos tazas sobre la mesa.

- Orihime… – llamo pausadamente la morena mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga.

- ¡que alegría! ¡Por fin me llamaste por mi nombre! – sonrío, pero esa sonrisa fue despareciendo de apoco - ¿Rukia sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada por la expresión de la morena.

- ¿Orihime estas embarazada?- pregunto sin bacilar, Inoue comenzó a sentir un calor abrumador en su cuerpo, al notar lo que tenia en sus manos Rukia.

Flash Back

_- Uryuu ¡mira lo que compre!- dijo alegre a su novio mientras de una bolsa sacaba unos pequeños escarpines. _

_- ¡están muy lindos!- comento saludando a Orihime con un beso. _

_- ¡verdad que si!- sonrío- los compre blancos porque todavía no sabemos si va a ser nena o nene- sonrío aun mas todavía. _

Fin flash back

- Orihime…- la volvió a llamar - ¿Acaso tu y Ishida… bueno tuvieron ya rela…?- pregunto curiosa la ojos azules aun en estado de shock.

- veras Rukia… - dijo con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

Pi pi pi – el celular de la shinigami comenzó a sonar, seguido de una musiquita, rompiendo el clima de tensión que se sentía en ese momento.

"Chappy es un conejito muy pomponcito,

Que cuando da saltitos es realmente divertido,

Chappy no enseña muchas cosas divertidas,

Y todas las tardes te conviertes en su amiga."

- creo que suena tu celular Rukia- dijo Inoue entre risitas.

- ¡ah si! Es el mío – se acomodo su mechón – Hem… la canción es del programa de Chappy que pasan a la tarde- sonrío mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su frente.

- ¿es un hollow?- pregunto la chica de larga cabellera. _– ¡Wow que mono! Yo también quiero ese ringtone para mi celular. _

- si – respondió.

- ¡yo voy contigo!- dijo Orihime mientras Rukia dejaba a Chappy en su cuerpo.

- no – dijo determinante Rukia – en tu estado no lo voy a permitir.

- pero yo no… - intento decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¡no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo! – dijo la morena mientras salía por la ventana

- Rukia… - susurró mientras la veía alejarse - ¡ten cuidado!-

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama mirando al techo, en esos últimos tres días con la llegada de la morena a su vida, sentimientos de nostalgia y preocupación nacieron en él, aunque cuando estaba con ella todo eso parecía desaparecer, pensar en eso provocaba que su ceño se frunciera aun mas …

- ¡Onii chan! – golpeo Yuzu la puerta de la habitación, para luego abrirla.

- ¿Qué queres? – Pregunto desde la cama – podrías esperar a que te conteste para entrar ¿no?- le reprocho.

- necesito que vallas a comprar algo – sonrío ignorándolo – es que se me olvido comprarlo- se rasco la cabeza, para luego entregarle una pequeña lista.

- ¿y donde queres que lo compre? Ya es tarde, a esta hora están las tiendas cerradas… - dijo mirando el reloj que indicaban las 9.

- hay una tienda cerca del parque que esta 24 hs – le comento.

- siempre me agarras al final para las compras – gruño, mientras salía rumbo a comprar lo encargado por Yuzu.

Rukia había llegado a su encuentro con el hollow, el lugar estaba desolado debido a la hora que era, examino el lugar en busca de su enemigo, pero se fastidio al no encontrar al molesto hollow, ni siquiera podía sentir un leve reiatsu que le indicara que había estado ahí, quería acabar rápido con su trabajo, tenia demasiadas cosas que hablar con su amiga, y mas después de lo ultimo que se había enterado.

- maldición….- susurro, para luego mirar hacia el cielo y quedarse contemplando la luna que estaba en todo en su esplendor.

- ¡estupido shinigami! – apareció el hollow atacando a la morena estrellándola contra un árbol, lo que provoco un fuerte ruido y que bastante polvo se levantara.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunto un chico de cabellos anaranjados que caminaba por el parque con una bolsa de compra _–tengo una sensación rara –_ corrió hacia donde había sido la explosión, pero no pudo divisar nada hasta que el polvo no termino de disiparse, se llevo una sorpresa al ver la figura de cierta morena herida.

- ¡RUKIA!- grito intentado acercarse, pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Ichigo?- se sorprendió,_ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo verme?_ ¡NO TE ACERQUES!- grito la shinigami. – ¡ICHIGOOOOOOO! – gritó al ver como un ataque echo por el hollow impacto de lleno en el chico.

- ¡MALDITO!- grito la morena furiosa – Mae… Sode No Shirayuki – libero su zampakutou – ¡eres una basura! ocultas tu reiatsu y luego cuando tu victima esta distraído lo atacas pero… si lograste atacarme fue por eso mismo, estaba distraída, tú no eres nada para mi ¡ahora lo comprenderás bien! – Sonrío triunfal – some no mai ¡TSUKISHIRO!- ataco con su primera danza, acabando sin ningún problema con el maldito hollow.

- ¡ICHIGO!- corrió hacia donde estaba el chico inconciente _¡no reacciona! -_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! – lo llamaba, pero nada _esta herido…_pensó mientras pasaba la mano por la herida que tenia el chico sobre el pecho _¡maldito Hollow!..._

La morena saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y como pudo llevo al chico de cabello anaranjado a la casa de Orihime, la chica de ojos grisáceos no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Kurosaki-Kun?- pregunto preocupada.

- ¡Cúralo por favor Inoue! – suplico con una mirada triste, la chica asintió y empezó con su labor, mientras Rukia volvía a su gigai.

- cuéntame… ¿Qué sucedió Ku kuchi...- intento preguntar pero se detuvo- ¡perdón! Debe ser que me acostumbre a llamarte ¡Kuchiki san! ¡Kuchiki san! - dijo entre risitas - ¿Qué sucedió Rukia?- pregunto seria.

_¡Wow! Inoue si que cambia rápido de su estado alegre a uno serio _pensó la morena – lo que sucedió fue que un hollow que ocultaba reiatsu me ataco cuando estaba distraída y me estrello contra un árbol… y realmente no sé de donde apareció Ichigo y me vio herida, intento acercarse, pero algo lo paralizo un momento, y el hollow aprovecho esa oportunidad y lo ataco – concluyo la morena – yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo para ayudarlo…- se sintió culpable- ¡soy una…!- fue interrumpida.

- ¡no es tu culpa! – Sonrío - ¡ya termine! – Se paso la mano por la frente - ¡como nuevo! – dijo entre risas mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Ichigo….

- No es un auto…- comento _**¡**__gracias Inoue por animarme! _En el rostro de la shinigami se dibujo una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo estaba profundamente sumergido en lo que según él era un sueño, se encontraba parado en lo que parecía una ciudad desolada, miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que se ubicaba encima de la ventana de un edificio, y como acto reflejo se tiro a la pared aferrándose para evitar caer al precipicio.

- ¿Qué haces? – una voz grave pregunto al chico que se encontraba agitado - ¡levántate Ichigo!- ordeno la voz.

- ¿estas loco o que? – pregunto Ichigo sin voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

- no te caerás Ichigo…- le afirmo la voz..

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto curioso - ¿Y COMO NO ME VOY A CAER? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DONDE ESTOY?- grito con sarcasmo.

- es tu mundo… no te caerás – le confeso.

- ¿mi mundo? – pregunto girando su cabeza para ver de quien era esa voz - ¿de que hablas viejo?- interrogo al que parecía un hombre muy sombrío, vestía de negro, y su aspecto era de una persona madura.

- Ya veo… ¡levántate Ichigo!- reitero el hombre, a lo que el chico de cabello picudo obedeció con suma confianza - ¡recuérdame ahora! Piensa… - dijo, mientras Ichigo lo miraba estático y ponía a trabajar su memoria.

- ¿quieres mas pastel?- pregunto Orihime, ya había pasado una hora de que Rukia lo llevo a la casa de de la chica para que lo curara.

-¡NO!- respondió rápidamente - estuvo muy rico ¡gracias!- sonrío _¡mi estomago…! _Suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la ojos grises.

- ya pasó una hora y no despierta – respondió preocupada – a lo de Urahara no lo podemos llevar, así que… lo tendré que llevar a su casa, sino su familia se va a preocupar – comento mientras en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza - ¿me recordaran…?- susurro la morena.

Ichigo se encontraba en estado de Shock, algunos recuerdos invadían su cabeza….

¡ZANGETSU!- grito.

_**Continuara….**_


	11. familia

**Familia****. (capitulo levemente mejorado)**

En la residencia Kurosaki una chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de preparar la cena, mientras su melliza y su padre estaban sentados en la sala mirando la tele. La castaña apago el fuego de la hornalla y se dirigió a la sala, echo un largo suspiro al notar la hora que era.

- ¿Qué te sucede Yuzu? – pregunto su hermana al notar la cara de preocupación de la chica.

- ¡Karin-Chan! ya paso más de una hora de que lo mande a comprar a Onii-chan – respondió. – La tienda al que lo mande no queda muy lejos…- fue interrumpida por su padre.

- ¡hija mía no te preocupes! – Se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado - ¡que bello la adolescencia!- dijo con una mirada llena de ilusión.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora viejo? – pregunto ya fastidiosa Karin.

- ¡niñas! – Sonrío – su hermano seguro que se encontró con una bella chica y… bueno seguro que…- pero fue callado por una piña en el estomago propinada por la morena de las mellizas.

- ¡viejo pervertido!- le recrimino.

-¡Masaki!- grito el nombre de su esposa mientras se dirigía al enorme póster que había de ella - ¡nuestras hijas piensan que soy un pervertido!- comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

- ¡deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡Un padre normal iría a buscar a su hijo!- le reprocho Karin.

- Ichigo sabe como cuidarse…- susurro, para luego echar un pequeño suspiro.

- ¡ya dejen de pelear!- dijo Yuzu tratando de calmar a su hermana y su padre, cuando sonó el timbre - ¡yo voy!- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡espera!- Ishin la detuvo – ¡voy yo! – dijo muy serio - ¡ustedes vallan a preparar la mesa para cenar!-sonrío, a lo que las chicas asintieron, algo extrañadas por el cambio de actitud de su padre.

El mayor de los Kurosaki se dirigió a la puerta, y su estado de estupefacción fue enorme cuando diviso lo que tenia enfrente, una chica morena bajita que traía a su hijo inconciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto.

- ¡disculpe señor pero tuvimos un problema con su hijo y él quedo inconciente!- declaro la morena, su respiración estaba agitada debido a que le había costado algo de trabajo llevarlo al chico hasta la casa, y mas aun por los nervios que sentía al saber que volvería a esa casa, a ver a su familia, si ellos la habían echo sentir parte de esa maravillosa y divertida familia.

-si – respondió saliendo de su estupefacción - ¡lo llevare a su cuarto!- dijo mientras cargaba a su hijo. - ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto a la morena que se le notaba muy claro su nerviosismo.

- si, si… ¡claro!- respondió ella todavía agitada.

- ¡no te creo!- respondió Ishin – ¿porque no pasas hasta que te tranquilices un poco? y me contas que fue lo que paso – le ofreció a la chica.

- buen… bueno yo…- no sabia si entrar o no, pero antes que respondiera, Ishin la empujo hacia adentro de la casa. – Siéntete como en tu casa – sonrío.

- gracias…- respondió la chica.

- espérame en la sala mientras yo reviso a Ichigo- dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo.

Rukia quedo sola en la sala, mientras al igual que con la casa de Inoue, observaba todo recordando los días que vivió en ese confortable hogar.

- ¿papá quien era?- pregunto Karin entrando por la puerta de la sala - ¿Quién eres?- pregunto sorprendida al ver a la chica sentada en el sillón.

- ¡Karin!- dio un respingo del sillón donde estaba sentada _¡ella creció mas que yo! _pensó un poco afligida al compararse.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto curiosa, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- Ichigo me hablo mucho de vos… – sonrío - ¡mucho gusto! Soy Kuchiki Rukia compañera de instituto de Ichigo – se presento amablemente.

- ahhhh… y no hace falta que me presente, ya sabes quien soy ¿no?- comento Karin.

- si – río nerviosamente.

- ¿a que viniste? – pregunto curiosa.

- es que… tuvimos un problema con Ichigo y quedo inconciente…- comento apenada Rukia.

- ¿QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A ICHII-NII?- pregunto exasperada.

- es que me defendió de unos tipos, y lo golpearon- mintió la shinigami.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto preocupada.

- arriba con tu papá, ¡no te preocupes él esta bien!- sonrío – ahora lo esta revisando, para mañana va a estar bien- intento tranquilizar a Karin.

- bueno lo voy a dejar descansar entonces… – dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la sala para dirigirse al comedor, pero antes de atravesar completamente el umbral de la puerta paro en seco - ¡oye Rukia!- la llamo.

- ¿si?- la miro.

- ¡come con nosotras!- suplico Karin – mientras esperas a que el viejo termine de revisar a ichi- una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en su cara.

- ¡gracias! Pero… yo… no ten- intento excusarse.

- ¡acá no hay pero que valga! ¡vendrás a comer con nosotras! – le ordeno mientras la empujaba hacia el comedor.

- ¿Karin-Chan quien es ella? – pregunto Yuzu al ver como su hermana empujaba a una chica hacia la mesa donde estaba todo preparado para cenar.

- ¡es Rukia-Chan!- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa – una "amiguita" de Ichi-Nii – comento guiñándole un ojo a Rukia, poniéndola de todo los colores.

- ¡mucho gusto Kia-Chan! Soy Yuzu Kurosaki- la abrazo. - ¡eres muy mona!- dijo mientras la soltaba.

- ¡gracias!- respondió contenta.

- ¡vamos a comer entonces! – dijo Yuzu invitando a sentarse a su hermana y a Rukia.

La cena entre las tres chicas hace un rato había empezado cuando apareció Ishin.

- ¿Cómo esta Ichigo?- pregunto preocupada la chica de ojos color índigo.

- él esta bien, solamente tiene que descansar…, para mañana ya va a estar mejor, no es nada grave – sonrío - ¡por favor cuéntame Rukia que fue lo que paso!- le pidió a la chica a lo que esta asintió y comenzó a relatar su "historia".

- yo caminaba sola por el parque cuando unos tipos me atacaron- comenzó a poner en practica sus dotes de actuación para que el relato sonara lo mas real posible.

Mientras tanto arriba en una habitación a obscuras, sobre la cama solamente alumbrado por el claro de luna que se colaba por la ventana, yacía el shinigami sustituto sumergido en lo más profundo de su mente

- ahora lo recuerdo…- miro al hombre que tenia enfrente – Rukia me cedió sus poderes, después fui a la sociedad de almas para evitar que la ejecuten- varios recuerdos volvían a su mente – yo soy un shinigami- afirmo.

- así es Ichigo – se limito a responder Zangetsu.

- Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Yoruichi todos ellos me acompañaron en todo momento, después se descubrió la verdad tras la ejecución de Rukia, y las intenciones de Aizen.- sonrío con cierto dejo de tristeza – Recuerdo mi Hollow interior… el entrenamiento con los Vizard, el rescate de Inoue y por ultimo la batalla contra Aizen, fue dura… _pero lo vencimos...-_ en los recuerdos de Ichigo había ciertas lagunas – luego hubo un periodo de tranquilidad donde Rukia y yo… _ahora ya se porque en estos últimos días me apegue tanto a la enana… pero si ella no me dijo nada… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_ Ya no puedo recordar mas- se sintió frustrado - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada? ¿Por qué ya no puedo recordar más? ¿Qué es lo que paso?

- Ichigo… no es que no puedas recordar… es que no quieres recordar…- confeso el hombre mientras le daba la espalda.

- ¿que quieres decir viejo?- pregunto dudoso el shinigami sustituto.

- si no recuerdas es porque no quieres admitir lo que paso – se giro para verlo – Creo que será mejor que lo recuerdes por vos mismo… y que te prepares para asumir la realidad de de tus actos- termino de decirle.

Ichigo se despertó y se encontró con la soledad de su habitación _¿Qué quiso decir zangetsu con eso de asumir la realidad de mis actos?_ Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por varias voces conocidas que provenían de afuera.

- ¡gracias por todo!- se despedía Rukia de la familia Kurosaki mientras subía a un taxi.

- ¡mañana te esperamos!- decía Yuzu.

- ¡si! Mañana vendré a ver a Ichigo – sonrío.

- ¡cuídate Rukia-Chan!- sonrío Ishin a lo que ella asintió.

- Rukia…- susurro Ichigo mientras cerraba sus parpados y volvía a caer dormido.

La morena pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día mientras el taxi se dirigía hacia su departamento, repasaba mentalmente los hechos…

_Inoue intentaba decirme algo, luego me entero de que esta embarazada, voy a tener que hablar con ella de muchas cosas cuando la vea…, Ichigo me vio en mi forma de shinigami ¿Qué excusa le voy a dar mañana? _Suspiro _después el reencuentro con la familia y la cena divertida que pase. _Sonrío.

- señorita ¡ya llegamos!- dijo el taxista sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Subió las escaleras del edificio con pesadez hasta llegar a su departamento, al abrir la puerta fue recibido por su encantador compañero felino.

- ¡Nee- san!- se abalanzo sobre ella, pero se corrió y Kon termino estampado en la pared.

- ¡buenas noches Kon!- dijo ella cansada.

- ¿Nee- san no te ibas a quedar en lo de Inoue hoy?- pregunto extrañado.

- es que tuve algunos inconvenientes y tuve que volver- explico mientras se echaba en la cama.

-¿Qué inconvenientes?- pregunto preocupado.

- después te cuento – respondió ella mientras hundía más su rostro en la almohada.

- ¡Nee-san! ¡Cuéntame!- suplicaba - ¿además te vas a dormir si ponerte el pijama?- pregunto con tristeza, ya que no podría espiarla mientras se cambiaba.

- ¡mañana te cuento! ¡Ahora cállate!- _¡maldito pervertido! _le tiro una pantufla que le dio de lleno en la cara del león, por lo que entendió que era mejor no fastidiarla mas hasta mañana.

La noche transcurrió normal para ambos chicos, una vez de día, el teléfono de Rukia empezó a sonar pi pi pi

"Chappy es un conejito muy pomponcito,

Que cuando da saltitos es realmente divertido,

Chappy no enseña muchas cosas divertidas,

Y todas las tardes te conviertes en su amiga."

Una somnolienta Rukia buscaba su celular debajo de la almohada para atenderlo.

- mmm hola…- dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Rukia?- pregunto la voz del otro lado.

- si quien mas…- contesto para luego dar un pequeño bostezo.

- ¿te desperté?- pregunto una chica del otro lado del teléfono.

- si…- respondió -¿Quién habla?- pregunto en un tono muy seco la morena que todavía seguía dormida.

- ¡discúlpame por despertarte!, es que quería saber como te fue ayer con Kurosaki Kun, soy Inoue- le explico.

- ¡Inoue!- se despertó completamente – perdona… es que recién me despierto- se disculpo por como la había tratado – ayer me fue bien, la familia parece no recordarme, hoy lo voy ir a ver, tengo que saber si se acuerda que me vio de shinigami- le comento.

- ya veo…- respondió Orihime.

- Inoue ayer me quedo una duda que no viene al caso pero… estoy intrigada y sorprendida- cambio de tema totalmente.

-¿si que sucede?- pregunto curiosa.

- ¿de cuantos meses estas embarazada?- quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿embarazada yo? creo que…- se corto la llamada.

- ¿hola? ¿HOLA? ¡¿HOLA?! Inoue… ¡maldición!- miro su celular y se había quedado sin batería - ¡estoy harta! Al final Inoue nunca termina de decirme nada, primero Ishida, después que un hollow, después mientras curaba a Ichigo que a mi me callo mal la comida y termine en el baño _¡esta vez si que no como mas nada echo por Inoue!_… y después ahora que se queda sin batería el teléfono, voy a bañarme, a desayunar y la voy a ir a ver para que me cuente todo acerca de lo que paso con Ichigo y conmigo, y también acerca de su embarazo.- se quejaba en voz alta.

- ¡Nee-san! ¿Qué son estas horas de levantarte?- comenzó a fastidiarla, a lo que Rukia le echo la mirada "Kuchiki", y así como apareció Kon, desapareció.

_A que se refería con eso "¿Qué son estas horas de levantarte?"_ miro el reloj que indicaban **14:00 **– ¡maldición! Suerte que es fin de semana…- suspiro, observo por la ventana, el día estaba nublado.

Una vez que termino de bañarse la chica salio hacia la casa de Inoue, mientras caminaba por el parque que quedaba de pasada para ir a la casa de la chica de cabello naranja, la morena buscaba la excusa para decirle a Ichigo por si se acordaba de lo de la noche anterior, y si no era así, lo convencería con la misma excusa que le dio a la familia Kurosaki.

_Si me pregunta que fue lo que vio en el parque le voy a decir… Ichigo yo… soy… haber…_ vio a un chico con un manga en la mano _¿Cómo era eso que vi en la tele el otro día? ¿opaku? No, no ¡OTAKU! y estaba disfrazada de un personaje de anime… emm… ¿pero como le explico lo de la hora?... ¡ni yo me creo eso! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le tendré que volver a explicar lo que es un shinigami? Pero… _seguía pensando mientras caminaba con la vista en el suelo, cuando choco con algo, pero antes de caer, alguien la sostuvo de la cintura, provocando un sonrojo, mientras pedía disculpas sin mirar de quien se trataba.

- ¡enana distraída! ¡Ten mas cuidado!- la soltó delicadamente.

- ¿Ichigo que haces aquí?- se sorprendió.

-iba a tu casa… – respondió, pero antes que la chica pudiera objetar algo – necesito saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- reclamo.

- ¿nada de que?- se hizo la desentendida.

- ¡no te hagas la tonta! Se muy bien que eres una shinigami y que yo también soy uno… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Rukia?- volvió a reclamarle.

- Ichigo…- su mirada se torno triste - ¡es que yo tampoco recordaba nada al principio!- confeso – creo que va ser mejor que lo platiquemos en un lugar mas tranquilo- aconsejo.

- ¿te parece si vamos a tu casa?- pregunto él, ella asintió.

-la otra noche que estuvimos juntos, tuve un sueño y recordé la mayoría de las cosas, pero en mi mente tengo ciertas lagunas, fui a lo de Urahara pensando que el me iba a aclarar lo sucedido con nosotros, pero no me dijo mucho, siento como si me estuviera ocultando algo, y tiene que ver con nosotros- comenzó a contarle Rukia mientras se encontraban sentados en el departamento.

- ¿con nosotros? ¿Pero que fue lo que te dijo Urahara?- un intrigado ichigo decia.

-que no removiera el pasado y que tratara de no involucrarme con tigo nuevamente-comento en tono suave mientras fijaba la vista en el chico.

- ¿pero porque dijo eso?- pregunto molesto.

- no lo sé – _no estoy segura que lo relatado por Urahara sea cierto, pero según lo que me dijo él es mejor que no sepas que nos atacaste porque conociéndote no te lo perdonarías._

- sabes ayer cuando recordé Zangetsu me dijo que si no recordaba era porque yo no quería recordar- bebió un poco de té que había preparado Rukia – por lo que me cuentas Ishida, Chad e Inoue después de un año recordaron, por alguna razón nos ocultan lo que sucedió al inicio de nuestra relación, además que ninguno de los dos podemos recordar que paso durante ese periodo…- suspiro - ¡Rukia averigüémoslo!- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano de la chica que estaba sobre la mesa, dándole confianza.

- si – asintió la morena y sonrío.

La charla prosiguió algunas horas mas, pensando en algunas conclusiones de lo que podría haber pasado y recordando algunas anécdotas que vivieron dentro de lo que se acordaban, pero cuando nuestro chico de cabellos naranjas se estaba por ir….

- bueno creo que me voy a ir ya son las **18:30-** dijo mientras terminaba de beber su tercera taza de té.

- creo que te vas a tener que apurar a llegar a tu casa- comento la morena viendo hacia fuera que el tiempo cada vez se descomponía mas, lo acompaño hasta afuera del edificio.

- ¡mejor me voy antes que empiece a llover!- dijo Ichigo mientras se despedía de ella comenzando a caminar, pero a mitad de cuadra, una lluvia incesante lo sorprendió seguido de algunos relámpagos.

- ¡creo que será mejor que te quedes hasta que la lluvia pare!- grito preocupada _no puedo dejar que se valla con esta lluvia. _

Pero la lluvia siguió por mucho….

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

hola!

prometi que iba a subirla para antes del viernes, pero me costo mucho mucho escribir este capi, siempre le encontraba algo distinto y lo tenia que arreglar... igual sigue sin convencerme pero realmente espero que lo disfruten ...., quedo mas largo de lo normal ^^ asi que es como un plus jajajaja y buee se los deje dando el pie para el siguiente capitulo que viene cargadito ¿alguien dijo lemon por ahi?, bue... espero no haberlos desepcionado con este capitulo, la continuacion la subire en la semana lo mas rapido que pueda :)

**POR CIERTO... !MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR TANTOS REWIES EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! CREANME QUE LOS LEO A TODOS !AMO LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN! ESO ME INSPIRA MAS A ESCRIBIR LA FIC, ASI QUE PORFIS! NO DEJEN DE HACERLO SEA CRITICA O FELICIRACIONES TODO ES BIENVENIDO :) , NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PLIS! **

**SALUDOSS!**

**besos!**

**noe-chan XD  
**


	12. shinigami

**Shinigami **

La ciudad de Karakura estaba cubierta de gris, azotada por la lluvia torrencial, la cual no se veía hace bastante tiempo, un hombre caminaba por las calles, sin protección de un paraguas a paso tranquilo, mientras alrededor la gente corría desesperadamente para resguardarse del temporal.

- ¡Hey!- alguien le toco el hombro llamándolo, el hombre giro a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Urahara!- se sorprendió al verlo.

- ¿andas melancólico que estas caminado bajo la lluvia, Ishin?- pregunto el hombre rubio.

Hizo una media sonrisa – lo has notado ¿no?- pregunto mirando al cielo mientras las gotas mojaban su rostro de apoco- Ichigo esta recuperando su poder de Shinigami y con ellos los de hollow- concluyo con un dejo de preocupación.

- ¡así es!- afirmo – el reencuentro con Kuchiki san influyo en eso-agrego.

- ¡hubiera preferido que no volviera Rukia!- dijo con tristeza – aunque me duela… hubiera sido mejor para ellos dos… Ahora les queda enfrentar muchos problemas – suspiro.

- cuando los poderes de Ichigo despierten completamente la sociedad de almas lo buscara para matarlo- dijo muy serio el hombre rubio.

- No comprendo ¿Por qué Rukia volvió?- pregunto al aire ishin.

En el departamento de la pequeña shinigami, se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión, mientras ella, estaba recostada sobre su cama panza abajo y se reía del chico de cabello naranja que estaba totalmente empapado.

- ¡maldita…! Podrías dejar de reírte y darme algo seco ¿no?- dijo molesto.

-¿y de donde queres que saque ropa de hombre?- pregunto irónicamente.

- no sé- respondió el girando los ojos - ¡vamos Rukia! ¿No tenes ropa seca?- pregunto casi suplicando.

- ¿de donde queres que saque ropa seca? ¿De mi vecino? ¡Soy una chica Ichigo!- dijo molesta.

- mmm- musito.

- ¿a que viene ese mmm? ¿Es que me ves como una marimacho? – pregunto indignada mientras entrecerraba los ojos amenazando al chico, el cual no respondió nada - ¡idiota!- grito enojada- la otra noche bien que no pensabas eso ¿no?– le empezó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

¡E-na! ¡Auch! ¡ENANA! ¡Auch!- decía mientras impactaban los proyectiles arrojados por la morena, Ichigo no tuvo otra opción que meterse en el baño.

El chico de ojos dorados abrió la llave de la ducha mientras de afuera la morena seguía gritando, mientras el chico intentaba hacer oído sordo a los diferentes insultos hechos hacia su persona por Rukia.

- ¡ahora por eso no le voy a pedir a mi vecino ropa prestada!- grito la chica. Al principio Ichigo no se percato de lo que había dicho la shinigami, pero cuando sus neuronas funcionaron _¿vecino? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué VECINO?_ Pensó el chico frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

- ¿Qué VECINO?- grito un "celoso Ichigo".

- ¡por supuesto mi querido vecino!- dijo con tono de nena buena mientras ojeaba un manga y comía algunas fresas con crema, seguía en la misma posición que hace un rato pero ahora movía sus piernas mientras sonreía maliciosamente – desde que llegue fue muy simpático conmigo – confeso – una vez vino a mi departamento a charlar un rato conmigo – cambio la hoja del manga mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de Ichigo - ¡OH Kurosaki-Kun! ¿Estas celoso?- lo provoco al no escuchar la respuesta.

_¿Es que se ahogo mientras se duchaba que no me responde? ¿O es que se resbalo con el jabón? Pero… no escuche ningún ruido _se preguntaba la chica mientras dejaba escapar risitas pensando en diferentes situaciones, pero salio de su pensamiento cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía cerca de sus piernas, giro su cabeza para ver de que se trataba, y su mirada se cruzo con la de Ichigo.

- Ichigo… no, no sentí cu-cuando saliste del baño – dijo en un estado de estupefacción al ver al chico sentado en su cama. Él se limito solamente a sonreírle, mientras Rukia no emitía ninguna palabra mas, embobada por el torso del chico, que a pesar de todas las batallas que habían pasado seguía perfecto, con la mirada la morena siguió una gota que callo del cabello del joven mientras recorría el torso y finalizaba sobre la toalla blanca que cubría la parte baja del chico, de repente hizo un movimiento brusco recostándose alado de la ojos azules.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo tonto? – pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

- me acuesto al lado tuyo… - dijo mirándola con sus orbes dorados.

- ¡vas a mojar mi almohada!- se quejo la chica.

- y eso que…- se acerco suavemente a la chica y comenzó a darle besos el cuello.

- ¿Qué haces…?- dijo en un suspiro, soltando el manga y dejando que este caiga al piso, Ichigo siguió con su jueguito de besos detrás de la oreja, la morena cuidadosamente se giro quedando tendida sobre la cama a disposición de Ichigo, su cabello estaba algo revuelto, el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto estaba algo levantado, dejando al descubierto uno de los muslos de la chica, en sus labios quedaban rastros de la crema que estaba degustando hace unos momentos, fue tan tentador que Ichigo no resistió acercarse y pasar la lengua sobre los labios de la muchacha, se saboreo para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué si estoy celoso?- le susurro en el oído y luego la beso efusivamente, luego alejo nuevamente el rostro – como no estar celoso de ti…- la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Rukia estaba anonadada, pero Ichigo la saco de su estado con un beso apasionado, incentivándola a que profundizara mas, y la chica dándole permiso para que lo hiciera se afianzo a su cuello dando comienzo a la batalla de lenguas , la morena tratando de apegar mas su cuerpo con el de Ichigo paso su pierna sobre él, que sin dudar mucho llevo su mano varonil sobre el muslo de la chica masajeándolo suavemente, apreciando la delicada textura suave de la piel, provocando quejidos de placer en la chica, luego de un rato separaron sus rostros a falta de aire, dibujándose una enorme sonrisa en ambos, reflejando una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria.

Rukia aprovecho el pequeño break y empujo a Ichigo dejándolo esta vez tendido a él sobre la cama, cuidadosamente se acomodo en cuclillas sobre él, despacio se acerco a la oreja del pelinaranja, en el camino rozo sus pequeños pechos sobre el torso del chico provocando que la piel de ambos se erizara, sus respiración estaban agitadas.

- Ichigo…-susurro - ¿a que se debe esto?- dijo entrecortada por la respiración – quieres hacer cosas pervertidas – sonrío.

- tu no quedas atrás enana- dijo mientras intentaba tomar el control de la situación pero Rukia no le permitió. -¡hey enana!- dijo fingiendo enojo.

- ¡nono!- le pego con el dedo en la nariz en tono juguetón – ¡animal! Si te dejo tomar el control de la situación me vas a aplastar- volvió cerca de la oreja y paso su lengua sobre ella, luego comenzó a sentir molestia por el vestido que llevaba puesto, y poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar la prenda, dejando ver su ropa interior negra de encaje, el vestido se deslizo suavemente sobre la piel de la morena, la tenue luz que había en la habitación, hacia que sus rasgos se lucieran, _sin duda no hay diseño que le quede mejor que el de la piel ajustada a su figura _pensaba Ichigo mientras miraba a la pequeña chica abalanzarse sobre él, esta vez fue ella que succionaba su cuello dejando marcas rojas en el trayecto hasta la comisura de los labios del chico, mientras sus labios comenzaban hacer contacto, el pelinaranja con los dedos contorneaba la figura de la fémina hasta toparse con el sostén que no le permitía apreciar con totalidad lo delicioso de la piel de la ojos azules, así que como toda molestia se deshizo de ella. Rukia que jugaba con los cabellos del chico mientras se besaban, separo su rostro al sentir como Ichigo desabrochaba su prenda.

-¿Qué haces?- sonrío levemente.

- me deshago de lo que no hace falta- le dio un corto beso, y luego ella lo ayudo con la prenda, quedando nuevamente de cuclillas sobre él, pero esta vez Ichigo se sentó atrayendo a la mujer mas hacia el, comenzó a besarle los pechos, provocando suspiros en Rukia mientras jalaba un poco de los cabellos anaranjados del chico que se encontraba muy compenetrado en su labor, mordió uno de los pezones, provocando un quejido en Rukia que con la mirada le dio a entender al chico que fuera mas suave, pero el chico quería volver a tener control, la quito de encima de él y la recostó en la cama con algo de brusquedad, la morena aprovecho ese momento y le quito la toalla que cubría al joven.

- ¿Qué haces enana?- dijo en un susurro, mientras respiraba agitado.

- ¡me deshago de lo que molesta bruto! – sonrío pícaramente.

Rukia se encontraba aprisionada entre el cuerpo del chico y el colchón, Ichigo contorneaba y saboreaba el cuerpo de la morena, deposito varios besos en el vientre de la chica, y cuando llego a la parte baja quedaba la ultima prenda molesta, lo mas delicadamente que pudo se la quito, ahora estaba enfrente de una desnuda morena, era hermosa, excitante, tentadora, volvió a jugar con los besos, pero esta vez la parte intima de la chica era la que estaba siendo degustada , provocando que esta se arquee por el placer que estaba sintiendo, el chico levanto la vista y miro intensamente a la morena que con la mirada le pedía mas.

- Ichigo yo…- intento decir ella pero fue callada por el chico. _¡Yo también quiero divertirme…! _Pensaba Rukia mientras Ichigo se ponía en el medio de las piernas de la shinigami coloco sus manos sobre las caderas y comenzó con el vaivén que de sutil paso a ser un poco mas brusco, entre gemidos y suspiros, la morena envolvió al chico con sus piernas para sentir mas placer al contacto, mordidas, caricias, sus cuerpos sudorosos por la actividad, el pote de vidrio con frutillas y crema se había caído de la mesa de noche haciéndose añicos debido a los movimientos bruscos de ambos, la cama había sido testigo silencioso de todo lo que habían echo ambos esa noche lluviosa, después del clímax donde explotaron de placer, Rukia se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del shinigami sustituto.

- ¿Por qué estas en Karakura?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabache de la chica.

- Me mandaron a investigar la actividad de hollow en la zona- contesto ella algo distraída mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre el pecho del chico.

- Rukia…- la llamo y la abrazo, ella cerro los ojos y sintió como latía el corazón de Ichigo, y luego de un rato cayeron vencidos por el sueño mientras todavía se podía apreciar el sonido de la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

En mitad de la noche Ichigo comenzó a tener un sueño.

_El y Rukia corrían por medio de un bosque, al parecer estaban huyendo, de repente se para en seco y Rukia que lo había pasado se detiene y vuelve hacia donde él se encontraba. _

_- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupada, el no le responde - ¡Ichigo!- lo llama. _

_- ¡aléjate!- le grita el mientras toca su cara. _

_- ¡no! ¡No, lo voy a hacer!- dice ella muy decidida. _

_- ¡huye de mi! ¡Tienen que protegerse de mi y de…!- intento decir, pero fue interrumpido por varios shinigami que lo cercaron. _

_-¡aléjense!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salirse de control y atacar a la primer shinigami que estaba en su camino. Ante sus ojos vio como Rukia caía sobre la tierra con un tajo en el abdomen, y sin una pizca de compasión él mismo le estaba por dar el golpe de gracia, pero fue detenido por un moreno, que tomo a Rukia entre brazos, mientras Ichigo era aprisionado por varios shinigamis de altos rangos. _

_- Nii-sama… ¡no lo maten por favor!- suplico agonizando Rukia, Byakuya cerro los puños al ver como su hermana quedaba inconciente, luego hizo una seña a los demás shinigamis y desapareció con la chica. _

- ¡Rukia!- grito el sentándose agitado en la cama.

- ¡Ichigo!- despertó asustada la ojos azules - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al ver lo perturbado que estaba el pelinaranja.

- Rukia… soñé que te lastimaba…- bajo la mirada – lo peor es que creo que es verdad…, siento que es parte de lo que no recordábamos- dijo frustrado.

-¡no importa!- respondió ella – sea cierto o no el sueño que tuviste, es pasado- sonrío – ¡Ichigo! Sea lo que haya pasado sea malo o bueno, no me interesa, vivamos el ahora y disfrutemos, siempre voy a estar alado tuyo – bostezo - ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos a dormir? Y mañana comenzamos de cero todo ¿eh?- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

- si- respondió dándole un beso e intentando volverse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se comenzaba a despertar debido a olor a quemado que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Qué carajo?- se despertó y vio que de la cocina del departamento salía humo - ¡enana! – Se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el lugar- ¿eh?- fue lo que salio de su boca, al ver a una Rukia muy afligida y en la mesada de la cocina un plato con cuatro tostadas carbonizadas.

- Ichigo…- miro hacia otro lado – yo quería prepararte el desayuno y bueno…- movía con uno de los dedos una de las tostadas con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- ¿no sabes hacer tostadas?- pregunto.

- ¡idiota! Si se hacer tostadas – bufo – lo que pasa es que me olvide de sacarlas mientras limpiaba los vidrios del pote que se rompió anoche- se rasco la nariz.

- ¿rompió?- la miro incrédulo.

- si – se sonrojo – anoche mientras tú y yo… - jugaba con sus dedos ahora. - ¡por cierto me encanta que andes desnudo por mi casa!- dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- Ichigo se miro - ¡pero que mierda!- salio corriendo a la habitación a buscar sus boxers blancos, pero en el camino piso un vidrio - ¡auch! ¡RUKIA!-grito.

- ¡ups! Creo que no soy tan buena ama de casa – dijo entre risas - ¡no te preocupes! Te voy a curar con mi kido – dijo mientras el chico se terminaba de poner sus boxers.

Se sentó quejoso en la cama de la morena.

- ¡Ichigo deja de quejarte!- lo regaño - has tenido peores heridas, y te quejas por una simple cortadura…- comenzó a curarle.

- ¡cállate!- le dijo él mirándola de reojos.

Rukia lo iba a seguir molestando cuando sonó su celular con una alerta de Hollow.

- ¿pero que mierda de música es esa?- pregunto al escuchar el tono del celular de la shinigami.

- ¡idiota es de Chappy!- le pego con una almohada – es un hollow… precisamente es un menos grande- comento ella - ¡Ichigo enseguida regreso!- dijo mientras salía de su cuerpo y dejaba a la píldora en su gigai.

- ¡espera! Yo también…-

- ¡no!- respondió interrumpiendo – ya no puedes transformarte en shinigami, mejor quédate – dijo y salio en busca del menos.

-¡maldición!- se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Rukia, golpeo el colchón. _¡Quiero volver a ser shinigami! ¡Kon! El otro día él estaba con Rukia… ¿Dónde esta cuando lo necesito ese estupido león? … ¿podré transformarme?_

- Ichigo-sama…- musito al ver como el chico se dirigía a la puerta de entrada del departamento, nunca había visto tan frustrado al chico, no sabia que hacer…

Al abrir la puerta Ichigo se sorprendió al ver al peluche que tenia enfrente.

- ¡Kon te estaba buscando!- sonrío maliciosamente el chico de ojos dorados.

- ¡OTRA VEZ CON NEE-SAN! ¡MALDITO…!- quiso reclamar el felpudo pero la mano de Ichigo se introdujo muy rápido dentro de él en busca de la píldora verde.

- ¡MALDITO PERVETIDO! ¡ACOSADOR DE NEE-SAN!- termino de decir una vez dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo, Kon se sorprendió a ver al shinigami sustituto nuevamente frente a él.

- ¡pórtate bien!- fue lo que dijo saliendo rápido con su shumpo en busca de la morena.

- Kon… hace mucho que no estabas en el cuerpo de Ichigo… ¡pyon!- abrazo por detrás al chico.

- ¡Chappy…!- sonrío pícaramente Kon.

_**Continuara...**_

holaa!!

primero me disculpo por la demora del capitulo... pero el trabajo y la falta de inspiracion me ayudaron bastante a retrasarme, el cansancio me ganaba por las noches y escribia una oracion y me iba a dormir, pero aca estoy trayendoles la conti... espero no decepcionarlos...

el ligero lemon que tuvo este capitulo es dedicado a mi mejor amiga ara ^^ (maldita pervertida... yo no soy esa clase de persona jajaja) aunque si fue muy ligero es porque el lemon fuerte me las estoy guardando para una fic yaoi que me pidio justamente mi amiga, asi que perdon si los desepciono con eso, la verdad es que no soy tan buena para escribir lemon (nose porque me comprometo a escribirlo):S

pronto en la fic apareceran nuevos personajes y con ellos el decenlase de esta historia, ya rukia y ichigo se van a enterar de lo que paso por la persona menos esperada, y el final de la historia va a llegar ... aveces siento que se me va de las manos la fic, pero.... lo voy a terminar lo mejor que pueda, paciencia les pido! es la primera vez que escribo una fic!

saludoss a todas y todos los que leen esta fic!

realmente sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguirla, porque sino fuera por ellos hubiera desistido de seguir con la historia ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

por cierto, cualquier comentario, felicitaciones, critica, pedidos, sugerencias plis dejen rewies! para cualquier cosa TODO ES BIENVENIDO

besos

noelia-chan

* * *


	13. trabajo

**Trabajo**

Rukia se encontraba luchando contra el menos, sin lugar a duda tendría que liberar a Sode No Shirayuki, pero cuando se disponía a llamarla, una luz impacto sobre este aniquilándolo completamente, Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se giro para ver de donde provenía el ataque, valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver de nuevo al shinigami sustituto con su bankai.

-¡oye Rukia!- grito Ichigo.

- Ichigo… volviste a transformarte en shinigami…- dijo incrédula la chica de ojos color índigo.

- se siente raro volver a tenerlos después de tanto tiempo…- dijo con su mano en la nuca.

-¡me sorprende! No pude sentir ningún rastro de tu poder de shinigami en tu reiatsu, incluso la primera vez que te vi en la escuela no percibí nada de tu poder espiritual, pero… después de la otra noche que bueno ya sabes…- se sonrojo – comencé a sentir un poco de reiatsu…, luego me vistes en el parque y me confirmo que poseías, y ahora siento que se incremento aun mas, y vuelves a poseer tus poderes de shinigami- su rostro se torno a uno de preocupación – Ichigo…. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, si la sociedad de almas te los quito…- quiso decir la morena pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

- ya se lo que vas a decir enana…- suspiro - si tengo problemas con la sociedad de almas lo enfrentare llegado el momento además… ayer me dijiste que empezáramos de cero ¿no?- le dedico una mirada calida.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, su rostro se ilumino dejando ver una sonrisa, mientras mentalmente se debatía si abrazarlo o no, pero esto se acabo, cuando un rugido salio de su estomago, sonrojando a la pequeña chica.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto a la morena en tono de burla.

- ¿yo? ¿Eh? No, no – balbuceaba.

- mmm... tu estomago dice lo contrario- señalo con su dedo hacia el estomago de la chica.

- ¡bueno esta bien!- admitió – es que no pudimos desayunar nada al final y ya estamos cerca del mediodía-

- que lastima no pudimos comer de tus deliciosas tostadas… ¡me voy a tener que quedar con las ganas!- dijo provocándola.

- ¡idiota!- se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

- ¡volvamos Rukia!- Ichigo empezó a caminar, pero la chica seguía plantada en el mismo lugar sin dar señales de querer moverse.

-¡oye!- la llamo -¡oye enana!- pero la chica seguía en la misma posición sin contestarle, se acerco cautelosamente y se puso enfrente. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, de pronto sintió como Ichigo la alzaba y la acomodaba sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? ¡Bájame!- grito.

- no – contesto secamente.

-¡Ichigo!- grito - ¡que me bajes descerebrado! –ordeno ella mientras comenzaba a patalear.

- ¿descerebrado? Mmm me parece que la descerebrada es otra por enojarse por algo tan estupido- comento irritando aun mas a la morena.

- ¡que me bajes! O sino…- amenazo la pequeña shinigami.

- o si no nada…. ¡no seas una enana caprichosa!- suspiro.

_¿Enana caprichosa yo? ¡¿ENANA?!_– te lo digo por las buenas ¡bájame!- le volvió a reiterar.

- te dije que no- sonrío divertido.

La morena hizo un puchero e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo y acto seguido clavo sus dientes en el cuello del chico.

- ¡Auch! ¡Maldita!- dio un respingo soltando a la shinigami, haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

- estupido…- dijo la morena mientras se paraba y se refregaba su parte trasera ya que con ella había impactado sobre el suelo.

- ¿PORQUE LO HICISTES?- dijo molesto Ichigo frotándose el cuello con la mano.

- ¿eres tonto? ¡Es obvio!- levanto la voz - ¡porque no me soltabas!- le saco la lengua.

Ichigo estaba que hervía, Rukia podía ser todo una nena caprichosa cuando se lo proponía, pero… esa shinigami era así y la verdad que esas situaciones también lo divertían un poco … así que hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica y siguió el trayecto hasta el departamento sin decir ninguna palabra. La pequeña chica lo siguió algo extrañada por la actitud del chico, generalmente el hubiera contestado a su comentario, y su pelea hubiera seguido mas tiempo, pero sin decir nada siguió el cabello anaranjado del shinigami.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Rukia saco la llave para abrir la puerta de entrada, el ruido que produjo y el movimiento que hizo la puerta, alarmo al portero del lugar, que salio corriendo a gritos tendidos – YO SABIA QUE EN ESTE LUGAR HABIAN FANTASMAS- Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron viendo como el hombre se alejaba con algo de nerviosismo, para luego seguir su marcha hasta la habitación, una vez que se adentraron en los pasillos, la morena logro distinguir unas voces familiares que alborotaban al lugar con algunas risas, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su departamento afirmo de quienes eran esas voces.

- espera Ichigo…- lo detuvo – escucha…- dijo mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- dijo mientras imitaba la acción de su compañera.

Dentro del departamento se podía escuchar….

- ¡Kon…! No toques ahí… ¡pyon!- solto una risita picara.

- hay que disfrutar… ¡aprovechemos que Ichigo y Nee-san nos dejaron a cargo de sus cuerpos para hacerlo!- se escucho muy emocionado Kon.

- ¡goloso pyon!- se escucharon mas risitas - ¡entonces terminemos lo que empezamos! Pero no seas bruto… ¡pyon!-

Afuera en el pasillo los dos shinigamis estaban pasmados por los comentarios de ambas almas.

-¡entremos!-dijo Ichigo, a lo que Rukia asintió.

Cuando abrieron la puerta su estado de espasmo se volvió a repetir, se sentían avergonzados, sus mentes les habían echo pasar una mala jugada, estando en el pasillo Rukia e Ichigo se habían podido imaginar a Chappy y a Kon en una situación altamente comprometedora, pero fue un error pensar así de ellos, ya que las dos almas que cuidaban de los cuerpos de ambos chicos estaban solamente divirtiéndose mientras intentaban hacer ¿el almuerzo?

- ¿Rukia- sama se siente bien?- hablo Chappy al ver el estado de la morena.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota?- pregunto Kon.

- ¿se pude saber que carajo hacen?- pregunto Ichigo molesto.

- ¡si que eres denso! ¿No lo ves?- dijo Kon señalando algunos de los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesada.

- ¿almuerzo? ¿Por qué lo estaban preparando?- pregunto Rukia a su gikongan.

- es que queríamos ser útiles para algo pyon- sonrío – y Kon tuvo la idea de hacerles el almuerzo.

- ah ya veo…- dijo Rukia sarcásticamente – Chappy podrías acercarte…- le indico Rukia, el alma se acercaba nerviosamente – por lo que veo no empezaron a cocinar nada en los casi cuarenta y cinco minutos que no estuvimos- comento Rukia al notar que ni siquiera el fuego de la cocina estaba encendido – ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo? Porque… cocinando veo que no… - sonrío maliciosamente.

- Hem nosotros na- nada…- respondió nerviosamente el alma a la pregunta.

Rukia suspiro - ¡ya veo!- sonrió – ¿entonces las marcas rojas sobre mi cuello?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

- SEGURO TE LAS HABRA HECHO ICHIGO ANOCHE- grito Kon defendiendo a Chappy…- maldito desgraciado…- bufo el peluche.

Ichigo se estaba por abalanzar sobre Kon, pero la morena lo detuvo.

- ¡idiota! Ese es tu cuerpo… - comento, a lo que Ichigo se contuvo las ganas de darle su merecido a Kon – Kon y Chappy luego hablaremos de esto…- dijo Rukia volviendo a su cuerpo.

- ustedes tienen derecho de estar juntos pero a nosotros nos los impiden…- fue el ultimo comentario antes de que Ichigo tomara de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el almacén Urahara se encontraban tres personas hablando.

- ¿lo sentiste?- pregunto Ishin.

- tu hijo recupero sus poderes de shinigami ¿Qué problema eh?- dijo el hombre rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

- el reiatsu hasta ahora no presento ninguna anomalía- comento una mujer de mirada felina – tendríamos que esperar un tiempo mas, para ver si sucede algún cambio.

- la sociedad de almas va a estar al acechó, y ante el menor cambio del reiatsu vendrán por Ichigo- comento preocupado Ishin.

- tu hijo y Kuchiki san también me empezaran a acechar cuando comiencen a tener recuerdos mas claros de lo que sucedió aquel día- concluyo la charla Urahara.

Pasado el domingo, por ende lunes a la mañana, el chico de cabellera naranja se desperezaba mientras iniciaba su marcha hacia el baño, una vez que termino su aseo, se dirigió a la cocina donde sus hermanas lo esperaban para desayunar.

- ¡buenos días Onii-Chan!- saludo la melliza castaña.

- ¡buenos días Ichi-nii! – saludo la melliza morena mientras mordía una tostada.

- ¡buenos dias! – las saludo él, y luego se sentó en la mesa - ¿Dónde se metió el viejo?- pregunto mientras Yuzu le servia el desayuno.

- tuvo una urgencia así que tuvo que salir temprano – respondió la castaña mientras salía de la cocina.

Karin miraba de soslayo a su hermano.

- Ichi-nii… - lo llamo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él.

- Hem nada…- respondió ella retractándose de lo que le iba a decir, Ichigo la miro confuso.

_-¡maldición…!_– Pensó cuando su placa de shinigami sustituto comenzó a chillar.- ¡se me esta haciendo tarde!- grito como excusa para irse.

- ¡Ichi-nii… cuídense! – dijo Karin antes de que su hermano se marchara, el cual la miro extrañado.

- lo digo porque todo el fin de semana te la pasaste con Rukia-Chan… y ahora te vas con la excusa de que es tarde cuando es media hora temprano Ichi-nii , no soy boba y además… no quiero sobrinos por el momento- comento Karin al ver la cara de "¿Qué" que tenia su hermano.

- ¿Qué mierdas dices?- pregunto a su hermana un poco molesto.-me tengo que ir…- dijo saliendo de la casa el chico de cabello naranja.

- lo sé… Ichi-nii, Rukia-Chan ¡cuídense!- dijo al aire.

_Karin y sus comentarios… no me puedo imaginar un hijo mío y de la enana… _pensaba el chico mientras corría por Karakura en busca del hollow, se le complicaba un poco su tarea ya que no era muy bueno buscando reiatsu, ya cuando llego al lugar el hollow había sido cortado por la espada de cierta morena.

Después de haberse entretenido bastante tiempo en el lugar, llegaron al salón de clases agitados por la carrera que tuvieron que realizar para llegar a tiempo, pero no le sirvió de nada, cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con la profesora que ya había empezado con la primera clase del día.

- ¡Kuchiki, Kurosaki tarde! - suspiro - ¡vallan a sentarse ahora!- les señalo sus respectivo lugares- al final del día pensare un castigo- sonrió maliciosamente, ambos shinigamis asintieron apenados y se sentaron.

Las primeras horas hasta el almuerzo transcurrieron normales, aunque Rukia e Ichigo intentaron hacer buena letra con la profesora para que olvidara su castigo. A la hora de la comida Rukia se quedo en el salón, al ver lo solitaria que estaba su amiga Orihime se acerco a saludarla.

- ¡buenos días Rukia! - sonrío acercándose.

-¡buenos días Inoue! – respondió la morena.

- no saliste a comer con nosotras…- afirmo- ¿Por qué estas sola?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación la chica de cabello naranja.

-es que…- suspiro- olvide mi almuerzo…- le respondió apenada.

- ¡toma Rukia!- le dio una caja de zumo de naranja - me hubieras dicho y te convidaba de mi almuerzo...-sonrió.

-¡gracias!- correspondió la sonrisa- es que ya fue suficiente que el fin de semana rompiera mi dieta - rió nerviosamente acordándose del mal estar que le provocaba la comida de su amiga.

- ¡que alegría Ahora tenemos deporte!- comento de la nada muy contenta la chica de grandes atributos.- ¡hoy tengo ganas de mostrarle a las chicas el nuevo juego que invente!- dijo ilusionada.

-¿estas, loca?- pregunto exaltada Rukia.

- pero… a las chicas siempre les gustan mis juegos…- se excuso con algo de desilusión

- ¡no, no es eso Inoue!- respondió rápidamente la morena agitando sus brazos – lo digo… por lo de tu embarazo…- termino de decir la chica para después formarse un ambiente de mutismo entre ambas, hasta que unas risitas finalizaron con eso.

- ¡perdón Rukia!- se disculpo intentando contener la risa – ayer intente decirte que no estaba embarazada pero se corto- le explico.

- ¿los escarpines entonces?- pregunto confundida la morena.

- es un regalo que compre para una amiga hace bastante tiempo ya – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, cosa que no paso por desapercibida la shinigami.

- Tatsuki…- susurro Rukia mientras pensaba en la chica.

- ¡no!- respondió Inoue – otra amiga…- susurro mientras amenazaban con salir lágrimas de sus ojos color grisáceo.

Por alguna extraña razón Rukia no quería seguir con ese tema, una sensación de tristeza invadió todo su ser_ podría ser que… _pero la voz de alguien intervino en sus cavilaciones.

-¡Rukia, Inoue!- Ichigo apareció en el salón. - ¿les sucede algo?- pregunto al notar las caras de ambas chicas.

- no es nada – respondieron al unísono.

- Kurosaki-Kun ayer pude sentir tu…- intento decir Inoue cambiando de tema.

- reiatsu – completo la frase el chico de ojos color café – recupere mis poderes de shinigami – le confirmo a la chica.

- Kurosaki vuelve a la acción parece – apareció Ishida acercándose al pequeño grupo.

- así es ¡todo casi vuelve a ser como antes!- decía Ichigo. _Solo falta Chad… _

- si casi…- dijo Inoue susurrando.

- Kuchiki-san ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Ishida al notar la nula participación que tenia la chica.

- no nada – dijo con la vocecita fingida – es simplemente que no tengo ganas de ir a la clase de deporte…- mintió.

Ambos chicos miraron a sus respectivas parejas percatándose de lo afligidas que se veían las dos _¿Qué les habrá sucedido? ¡Si no nos quieren contar… seguro que son cosas de chicas! _Pensaban.

Las clases finalizaron normalmente, la profesora perdono el castigo a los impuntuales de Ichigo y Rukia solamente porque le gustaba la pareja que hacían, definitivamente a esa mujer le chiflaba un poco el moño, pensaban los cuatros chicos que caminaban juntos a la salida del instituto, mientras lo hacían charlaban de el trabajo practico de grupo que les había designado la profesora.

- tenemos dos meses por delante – comento Ichigo.

_**Continuara…**_

hola!! como andan??? volvi :) perdon por la demora u.u pero trabajar, al mismo tiempo buscar otro trabajo, al mismo tiempo buscar departamento y al mismo tiempo lidiar con familia y amigos se complica bastante con los horarios y atenciones para sentarme tranquila a escribir, pero prometi que no la iba a abandonar y aqui estoy :) espero que puedan disfrutar del capitulo y ya saben cualquier critica o felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que quieran escribir dejen rewies, ya que en el siguiente capitulo se va a aclarar bastante la historia con revelaciones para uno de los protagonistas

(para los que dicen que el power up de ichigo es zangetsu o ogichi es mentira XD el power up verdadero de ichigo es Rukia... o mejor dicho las noches que pasa con ella en el caso de mi fic jajajajaja)

(otra cosa.... cualquier error ortografico, gramatical, cualquier incoherencia hagamenlo saber asi lo corrijo)

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REWIES :) LOS LEO A TODOS Y LOS TENGO GUARDADOS, SEPAN DISCULPARME SI NO LOS RESPONDO COMO CORRESPONDE, PERO PARA LA PROXIMA ESPERO PODER HACERLO.**

saludos!

noe-chan


	14. malestar

**_hola!!! perdon por la demora T-T estuve enferma y despues de eso me agarro un bajonaso mal y no tenia demasiadas ganas de escribir, pero aca vuelvo a la accion, la verdad que no se que me estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando escribi este capitulo, lo siento raro cada vez que lo leo, ustedes opinaran si les gusta o no ^^ y espero que les guste sinceramente, porque si escribo es para ustedes :) saludos a todoss! y gracias por seguir la fic! _**

**_porfa lo unico que les pido es que dejen: sugerencias, criticas, sean constructivas, malas, buenas, siempre es importante saber que opina cada uno de ustedes, y con esos comentarios a uno le dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo para mejorarlo cada vez mas._**

**_sin mas aca el capi...._**

**

* * *

**

Malestar

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes de que les habían encargado el trabajo grupal. Durante los últimos cuatro fines de semana los cuatro chicos, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida y Inoue se habían reunido en la casa de ésta ultima para trabajar en el proyecto; durante este tiempo nada importante trascendió, aunque Rukia comenzó a frecuentar mas seguido por la casa de la familia Kurosaki bajo el papel de "amiga" que viene a estudiar por un examen, los miembros de esta parecían no estar al tanto de la situación que vivían ambos shinigamis actualmente, ni tampoco recordar nada del pasado; pero… con el transcurso de los días algunos de los comentarios propinados por Karin le dieron a entender lo contrario a Ichigo, él cual prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto, ya que si ellos ocultaban el estar al tanto de todo, seguro que si lo hacia tendría el mismo resultado que con Urahara que cada vez que el chico de cabellos naranjas intentaba averiguar algo, el tipo de las sandalias respondía con el mismo cuento dicho a Rukia y con una advertencia de que no removiera el pasado, esa situación realmente fastidiaba a los chicos, ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaban tanto? ¿Una persecución por parte de la sociedad de almas por una relación prohibida para ellos?, Si era tanto ajetreo por eso que mas da, ahora volvería a arriesgarlo todo y a enfrentarse de nuevo con la sociedad de almas para estar con la enana pensaba Ichigo; Rukia no difería tanto en lo pensado por Ichigo pero… tenía un mal presentimiento tras la conversación que se genero tras la curiosidad de la morena producida por las pequeñas botitas de lana encontradas en la casa de Orihime, lo que provoco que la chica de ojos azulados comenzara a plantearse de que tal vez seria bueno tomar la advertencia de Urahara y no escrudiñar en el pasado, algo dentro de ella decía que cesara con saber del pasado y se concentrara en el presente. En este lapso de tiempo Ichigo había logrado explotar todo su potencial como shinigamis, a medida que se fueron enfrentando a diferentes hollows este iba adquiriendo el ritmo nuevamente de lo que es blandir su espada y usar sus facultades como lo que era, a pesar de poseer un hollow interior su reiatsu no mostraba ninguna anomalía por el momento.

Una mañana de lunes normal en el instituto Karakura, los alumnos se adentraban en sus respectivas clases, en el salón 3-3 una feliz pareja entraba de la mano bajo las inquisitivas miradas de sus compañeros, ya que era algo extraño que ese par llegara de las manos tomadas, lo que provoco intimidar a Orihime.

- ¡buenos días chicos!- saludo con una sonrisa la chica de ojos grisáceos a sus compañeros, los cuales solos algunos devolvieron el saludo.

Ishida se dedico simplemente a mirar despectivo a sus compañeros _¡idiotas! Ya saben hace bastante y hacen tanto circo por vernos llegar de la mano…, _delicadamente soltó la mano de su novia y se dirigió a su asiento.

- ¡buenos días Orihime!- saludo Tatsuki acercándose a su amiga.

- ¡Hime…, amorcitoooo miooooooo!- se dirigía hacia su encantadora amiga Chizuru, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo Tatsuki la detuvo de una manotazo en la cara, dejándola know out.

- ¿estará bien?- pregunto preocupada entre una risita nerviosa.

- no te preocupes… ya esta acostumbrada- suspiro.

Orihime miro su reloj y miro alrededor como buscando a alguien – que raro… ya esta por tocar el timbre y ni Kurosaki-Kun ni Rukia han llegado todavía- comento al notar que ninguno de los dos estaba.

- tenes razón- su rostro se torno preocupado- ¡pobre de ellos si llegan a llegar tarde esta vez! No se… si con el hecho de que sean la pareja favorita de la profesora esta vez safen de su castigo- comento Tatsuki recordando las veces en el mes que Rukia e Ichigo habían llegado tarde.

Orihime asintió – espero que lleguen a tiempo…- cuando termino de decir la frase el timbre se escucho por todo el edificio escolar, y la silueta de la profesora apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- todos a sus lugares- ordeno, y sus alumnos acataron rápidamente la orden – bien, bien… comencemos pasando lista… haber…- comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los chicos, una vez que termino de hacerlo la mujer bufo- Kurosaki y Kuchiki el dúo dinámico…, esta vez no se salvaran con ser una parejita encantadora, esta vez se atendrán a mi castigo … - sonrío maliciosamente los pobres chicos serian victima del mal humor que llevaba la mujer esa mañana debido a la discusión que había tenido con su prometido.

A veinte minutos de comenzar la clase la puerta del salón se deslizo dejando ver a un jadeante Ichigo después de una carrera desde su casa al instituto, sus compañeros miraron al chico de cabello llamativo que estaba tratando de recomponerse y luego miraron con terror a la profesora que estaba esperando a que él se dignara a hablar.

-lo siento…- dijo entrecortado, la profesora enarco una ceja esperando una explicación por lo menos.

- me quede dormido- explico apenado.

- ya veo… con que te quedaste dormido…- la pobre explicación de alguna manera la enfureció mas- ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki? – pregunto buscando a su otra victima.

- peroo… ¿Rukia no vino?- pregunto mirando hacia el banco de la chica preocupado.

- no, pensé que vendrían juntos- confeso la profesora.

- esta mañana como me desperté tarde pensé que Rukia se había cansado de esperarme para venir juntos y había venido sola al instituto- decía con la respiración agitada todavía.

- es raro…, mejor después de clases vas a la casa a llevarle la tarea y de paso ves que le paso, ahora ve a sentarte- dijo calmada la profesora con un deje de preocupación ya que ni el novio sabia lo que había pasado con Rukia.

Ichigo asintió y se dirigió a su lugar preocupado._ Esa enana cabeza hueca ni siquiera me llamo para decirme… _pensaba mientras escuchaba que la profesora retomaba su clase y él se perdía por la vista que le brindaba la ventana._ ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... _

Durante el receso Ichigo intento múltiples llamadas hacia la morena pero no contestaba su celular, lo que provoco mas preocupación en el chico, Orihime y Ishida que lo acompañaban sentían la misma preocupación que él, para su mala suerte no podían zafarse de clases ya que tenían un examen muy importante en la horas siguientes.

Cuanto las clases finalizaron la profesora le pidió por favor que se fuera a fijar que le había sucedido, a Ichigo no le hacia falta que la profesora se lo pidiese, salio apuradísimo del lugar rumbo al departamento de la menuda chica, Ishida y Inoue se disculparon de no poder acompañarlo pero tenían cosas que hacer, pero le pidieron que cuando la encontrara los llamase, y que cualquier cosa que necesitaba ellos estarían.

Mientras caminaba Ichigo intento hacer un último intento con el celular pero no tuvo suerte, el celular de Rukia que estaba en la mesita de noche de la chica vibraba solitariamente sin ser atendido.

- maldición…- mascullo Ichigo y empezó a correr, faltaban algunas pocas cuadras para llegar.

Una vez en el edificio, el encargado que lo conocía muy bien debido a que todas las mañanas él chico pasaba a buscar a la morena por el lugar, le abrió la puerta.

- buenas tardes- saludo Ichigo - ¿sabe si Rukia salio?- pregunto.

- buenas tardes Ichigo- sonrío – no, no la vi salir sinceramente- respondió el hombre.

-muchas gracias- agradeció y subió al piso de la pequeña shinigami.

Toco el timbre por primera vez y nadie contesto, toco por segunda vez esta vez llamando a la chica- ¡Rukia! ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto inquieto por no recibir respuesta.

Dentro del departamento la puerta del baño se abría con un rechinido y de las penumbras de este salía una morena desaliñada, a paso lento se encamino hacia la puerta a un débil grito de – ya voy – Ichigo se alegro de escuchar respuesta al fin.

Cuando se abrió la puerta Ichigo tomo aire para regañar a la enana pero se contuvo al notar el estado de la chica, todavía llevaba el pijama puesto, su rostro pálido y las ojeras pronunciadas.

- ¿te sientes bien enana?- pregunto estúpidamente, ya sabia la respuesta.

- me siento genial – respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.- pasa Ichigo – le dijo mientras se adentraba de nuevo a su departamento, el chico la siguió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Antes que Ichigo dijera algo la morena comenzó a hablar.

- ¡aunque me niegue a admitirlo creo que esta vez tenes razón!- dijo ella adentrándose a su habitación.

- ¿de que?- pregunto extrañado.

Ella sonrío y se recostó en su cama – el otro día me dijiste que tanto chocolate me iba a hacer mal- suspiro - ¡tenes razón! – Bufo – esta mañana me quede dormida no me podía despertar, cuando al fin logre hacerlo unas nauseas tremendas me invadieron y Salí corriendo al baño, luego de eso me tome un té, intente llamarte pero por la hora calcule que estarías en clase, así que me volví a dormir hasta hace un rato que me desperté porque tenia hambre, pero cuando comí una manzana otra vez esas nauseas y otra vez la carrera al baño- dijo cubriéndose con una manta, debido a su estado tenia frío.

- te pasa por enana glotona- dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.- ahora vas a tener que estar a dieta- le comento divertido ya que una vez en la vida esa enana le daba la razón a él.

- esta bien…- suspiro _pero no quepa duda que cuando me mejore igual voy a comer deliciosos chocolates ¡tengo que completar mi colección de 100 muñequitos de Chappy! –_ por cierto… me pareció raro que esta mañana no vinieras a buscarme, si lo hubieras echo hubieras subido a despertarme seguro…- comento - ¿fuiste al instituto no?- pregunto.

- si, lo que paso fue que me quede dormido y pensé que no me habías esperado, así que fui directamente - respondió Ichigo.

- que raro…- bostezo – normalmente yo soy la que se queda dormida- dijo la chica.

- se…- respondió con algo de inquietud _tendría que decirle que el sueño de aquella vez se repite con mas frecuencia cada vez…_

Ichigo se sumergió en sus pensamientos recordando el sueño…

_El y Rukia corrían por medio de un bosque, al parecer estaban huyendo, de repente se para en seco y Rukia que lo había pasado se detiene y vuelve hacia donde él se encontraba. _

_- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupada, el no le responde - ¡Ichigo!- lo llama. _

_- ¡aléjate!- le grita el mientras toca su cara. _

_- ¡no! ¡No, lo voy a hacer!- dice ella muy decidida. _

_- ¡huye de mi! ¡Tienen que protegerse de mi y de…!- intento decir, pero fue interrumpido por varios shinigami que lo cercaron. _

_-¡aléjense!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salirse de control y atacar a la primer shinigami que estaba en su camino. Ante sus ojos vio como Rukia caía sobre la tierra con un tajo en el abdomen, y sin una pizca de compasión él mismo le estaba por dar el golpe de gracia, pero fue detenido por un moreno, que tomo a Rukia entre brazos, mientras Ichigo era aprisionado por varios shinigamis de altos rangos. _

_- Nii-sama… ¡no lo maten por favor!- suplico agonizando Rukia, Byakuya cerro los puños al ver como su hermana quedaba inconciente, luego hizo una seña a los demás shinigamis y desapareció con la chica. _

- ¿Ichigo?- lo llamo Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos- necesito ir al baño- dijo desesperada, Ichigo entendió que era mejor apartarse, cuando lo hizo la chica salio corriendo nuevamente al baño.

Una vez que termino lo desagradable, se cepillo los dientes se enjuago su rostro y salio del baño, Ichigo la estaba esperando en la puerta, la ayudo a llegar hasta la cama, debido al malestar la chica se había debilitado mucho.

- vamos a casa y que te vea el viejo- dijo él preocupado.

- no, Ichigo- respondió la morena.

- ahí ya tuvo que salir la enana caprichosa de siempre- reprocho Ichigo.

- ¡imbecil! es que mi vecino me dio algo para tomar para mi malestar- respondió divertida ya que ya sabia como iba a reaccionar él.

- ¿tu, tu, tu vecino?- pregunto exaltado.

- ya te salio el teléfono- empezó a reír la chica.

- que mala eres con los chistes Rukia- sentencio.- además… no me cambies de tema, no me importa si "tu vecinito" te trajo algo para tomar, él no es medico – dijo molesto frunciendo su ceño mas de lo normal.

- primero mi chiste SI es bueno- dijo levantando un dedo _¡si! en la sociedad de almas que están atrasados miles de años…_ pensó él – segundo mi querido "Kurosaki-Kun" el si es medico, y uno de los mejores- respondió satisfecha al ver la cara de fastidio que tenia el chico. – así que ahora vas a la cocina y me traes la tableta y un vaso con agua- dijo en un tono autoritario, Ichigo la miro furioso, pero… si esta vez no le decía nada era porque se la dejaba pasar por el malestar que tenia.

Ichigo le trajo la pastilla con un vaso de agua y se la dio de mala manera a lo que Rukia sonrío divertida.

- ¡que bien que tratas a una convaleciente!- comento antes de tragarse la pastilla y beber el agua, Ichigo frunció su ceño ignorando el comentario.

-por cierto Rukia ¿Cómo es que tu vecino te dio esas pastillas?- pregunto él.

- me las dio y punto- respondió la morena.

Y así empezó una discusión interminable en la que al final gano Rukia dejando a un Ichigo con la duda, la menuda chica se había quedado dormida e Ichigo se debatía si quedarse o no con ella.

- Ichigo… ya me siento mejor…- dijo media dormida – anda a tu casa si queres, yo me puedo cuidar…- sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-¿segura?- pregunto indeciso.

- si, idiota es un malestar solamente- respondió – mañana nos vemos igual para ir al instituto ¡no te quedes dormido!- le advirtió – sino… ¿Quién me va a despertar a mi?- él le dio un pequeño beso despidiéndose.

- mañana enana te quiero ver enérgica como siempre- le dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió al igual que un día normal de instituto, Ichigo paso por Rukia, llegaron al salón donde explicaron a sus amigos que había pasado, Rukia por su parte se sentía excelente, el malestar había pasado totalmente.

Los días avanzaban y nada anormal trascendía, su trabajo como shinigamis estaba bastante calmado, los hollows que aparecían eran hasta ahora todos debiluchos que de un soplido eran derrotados, todo parecía normal…

En la tienda de Urahara se encontraba Ishin y el ex capitán de la duodécima división

- por suerte los chicos dejaron de insistir con lo de saber que paso- comento el hombre rubio.

- da igual ahora – respondió Ishin – tenemos que empezar a trazar un plan esta vez- bebió un poco de te.

- el tiempo en misión de Kuchiki-san se agota, además de los cambios de reiatsu ¡vaya están otra vez en apuros!- suspiro – tendremos que empezar ahora mismo a prepararlo todo- sonrío.

Habían pasado otro mes mas, Rukia estaba sentada en la banca de una plaza sola, Ichigo tuvo que ayudar a su padre en la casa así que no lo vería, era sábado el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, Rukia se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada, se acercaba su fecha limite para irse a la sociedad de almas, sabia que eso implicaba separarse de Ichigo, cosa que no quería ni podía en ese momento.

- ¡Rukia!- grito Inoue acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿Inoue?- pregunto extrañada la morena.

- Rukia te dije que me llames Orihime- sonrío.

- es que no me acos…- se levanto de la banca, pero sus piernas flaquearon y Inoue la sostuvo.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupada la chica de cabello anaranjado.

- la verdad que no – respondió sentándose nuevamente – estoy mareada- Inoue se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿queres que te valla a comprar algo?- pregunto queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

- no, esta bien, ya se me va a pasar… últimamente son bastante frecuentes estos malestares- confesó la chica de ojos azulados.

-¿Cómo que frecuentes? ¡Rukia! ¿No fuiste al medico?- pregunto desconcertada.

- no…- respondió apenada.- tal vez sea problema del gigai.- vacilante comento la morena.

- sea lo que sea no es normal esos malestares Rukia, tienes que hacerte ver- dijo preocupada.

- no sé- dudo la morena.

-¡ya se!- le agarro la mano – te acompaño a ver al medico y si no encuentra nada raro, vamos a ver a Urahara ¿si?- le apretó mas su agarre.

- si…- acepto la chica prácticamente obligada por Orihime.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme clínica perteneciente al papa de Ishida, se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir turno con un especialista donde fueron recibidos por una simpática enfermera, la cual le tomo algunos datos.

- bien señorita Kuchiki, ¿me podría decir su edad?- pregunto mientras apuntaba en una planilla la joven enfermera.

- ciento cincu…- comenzó a responder la morena, pero fue callada por la mano de su amiga que contesto por ella.

- dieciocho – respondió nerviosa Orihime.

- bueno…- respondió algo extrañada la chica mientras anotaba lo ultimo en la planilla – esperen tranquila, en momento las atenderá el medico- las miro extrañada ya que la chica de cabello naranja todavía estaba tapando la boca de la pequeña shinigami, ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron a sentar a unos sillones mientras esperaban que le llegara su turno, no había demasiada gente así que de seguro serian atendidas rápido.

- Rukia Chan no puedes ir diciendo que tenes ciento cincuenta y tres años- le advirtió la chica de ojos grises.

- no me di cuenta- suspiro – bien… - dijo al aire la morena para después quedar sumergida en sus pensamientos _esto de ver un medico me pone de los nervios ¡no quiero entrar! Si ya se de que se trata… _

- Kuchiki Rukia- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Rukia Chan es tu turno- le hablo Inoue mirando hacia el consultorio de donde un joven doctor se encontraba esperando a su próximo paciente.

- si…- dijo en un susurro y levanto la mirada ya que hasta entonces la tenía clavada en el piso para llevarse una sorpresa. – ¡Takumi!-

- que casualidad- respondió él sonriéndole a la morena.

- ¿se conocen?- pregunto Inoue mirando a ambos chicos.

Dentro del consultorio…

- ¿así que acá es donde trabajas?- comento Rukia.

- así es…- suspiro – bueno señorita Kuchiki dígame que le anda pasando- dijo tomando su papel de profesional enserio.

- bien… hace un mes atrás tuve un terrible malestar a causa de comer tantos chocolates- comenzó a decir ella.

- me acuerdo- respondió él.

- después de eso todo parecía normal, pero hace dos semanas atrás estoy con mucho sueño y a veces por las mañanas sufro de nauseas y vómitos - confeso.

- ¿piensas que pudo haber algo que te callo mal?- pregunto Takumi, mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas escuchaba en silencio, analizando la conversación de Rukia y el medico.

- los chocolates Chappy, no puedo para de comerlos- suspiro – lo mismo que me causo la otra vez el malestar- comento apenada. –creo que fue una perdida de tiempo venir, pero ella insistió- señalo a su amiga.

- no, esta bien que hayas venido Kuchiki-san, lo más probable que sea por los chocolates y tengas un ataque al hígado pero… para prevenirnos es mejor realizar un pequeño análisis.-

- bueno – acepto la chica.

Después de terminar los análisis Rukia volvió a su departamento, había tenido un día bastante agotador, ya que después de la visita a la clínica, ella y Orihime habían ido al centro comercial a divertirse un rato. Ahora se encontraba recostada en la cama.

_Esta bastante tranquila la noche, parece que ningún hollow va a molestar hoy ¡ojala! _Suspiro - ¡soy una tonta!- se dijo así misma _durante todo el día no tuve el valor de decirle a Inoue que mi tiempo en el mundo humano se me acabo, encima Ichigo no se digno a llamarme en todo el día ¡idiota!_ bostezo_ Inoue… mañana ya que tenemos que ir a tu casa a terminar con el trabajo grupal voy a ir un poco mas temprano, necesito decírtelo y necesito que me des un consejo, la verdad es que yo no me quiero ir … tengo muchas cosas pendientes junto a Ichigo… _se quedo dormida mientras pensaba

Ya era domingo por la mañana el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, cuando se escucho por todo el departamento la "armoniosa" melodía del celular de la shinigami.

"Chappy es un conejito muy pomponcito,

Que cuando da saltitos es realmente divertido,

Chappy no enseña muchas cosas divertidas,

Y todas las tardes te conviertes en su amiga."

Entre manotazos Rukia atendió su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche.

- hola…- dijo con un bostezo.

- Rukia te desperté ¡perdón!- se disculpo su amiga.

- ¿Inoue? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la morena adormecida todavía.

- es que quería invitarte a comer- respondió la chica.

- me parece bien- respondió un poco mas despabilada Rukia. – Además necesito hablar Orihime- comento muy seria.

- yo también Rukia, ¡entonces te espero!- concluyo la chica.

- si, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió.

- ¡nos vemos!- corto la llamada Inoue.

Después de la llamada de su amiga la morena se cambio y se dirigió a la casa de la chica, por una extraña razón sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, miro al cielo y pequeñas gotitas empezaron a empaparle el rostro, así que prefirió tomarse un taxi en vez de ir caminando, cuando llego, su amiga la recibió con un semblante apagado, algo extraño en esa chica.

-pasa Rukia- la invito a entrar.

- ¿sucede algo Inoue?- pregunto la morena tras el comportamiento serio de su amiga.

- como te dije necesito hablar y creo que vos también- respondió, mientras ambas se sentaban en una mesa que encima tenia algunos libros.

- veras Rukia me siento bastante preocupada, hay muchas cosas que me tienen inquieta y no puedo sostenerlo mas- la voz de la chica de ojos grisáceos se tornaba nerviosa.

- Inoue…- musito la morena.

- tengo que contarte todo Rukia- dijo agitada – yo se lo que paso y te lo oculte- confeso.

-¿Por qué ahora Inoue? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación de la morena _será que… ya sabe que me tengo que ir…_

- Rukia es que siento que la historia se esta repitiendo- comento triste.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada.

- ¿no te sentís rara?- pregunto - ¡Rukia! Tu reiatsu se esta modificando, igual que aquella vez… además los síntomas, es todo igual…- la chica interrumpió su relato cuando comenzó a oler que la comida se estaba quemando. -¡la comida!- grito alarmada - ¡perdón, ahí vengo!- dijo algo fastidiada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rukia comenzó a cavilar en lo dicho por su amiga por varios segundo, hasta que ato varios cabos sueltos, que hace rato que deambulaban por su cabeza – No puede ser…- susurro mientras accidentalmente chocaba su codo con la pila de libros que se encontraba en la mesa, haciendo que se cayeran al piso. Al levantarlos se encontró una foto donde estaban Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Ichigo y ella, cuando miro en el reverso de la foto, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma desmesurada mientras comenzaban a empaparse.

"_Despedida de Chad en el aeropuerto junto con mi novio, Ichigo, Rukia y el futuro Kaien o la futura Masaki" ¡por el comienzo de nuestras vidas felices! _

Rukia comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, mientras recuerdo venían a su mente

Flash back

"–_Rukia-Chan tu malestares no fueron definitivamente los chocolates Chappy- le sonrío Ishin _

_- ¿entonces?- pregunto preocupada. _

_- ¡al fin mi hijo hace que me sienta orgulloso!- le sonrío calidamente a la chica - ¡felicidades! Vas a ser mamá- abrazo fuertemente a Rukia" _

"_Rukia y Ichigo se encontraban en la plaza tomando un helado. _

_- I-Chi-go…- lo llamo temerosa. _

_- ¿Qué te sucede enana?- pregunto al notar el nerviosismo de la morena. _

_- vas a ser papá- le largo de una sin previo aviso, dejando a un Ichigo desmayado en el medio de la plaza." _

"_- ¡Rukia! ¿Como lo vas a llamar?- preguntaba ansiosa Inoue. _

_- si es nena Ichigo eligió Masaki- sonrío – y si es nene elegí yo, Kaien- se toco la pequeña pancita que comenzaba a hacerse levemente notoria." _

Fin flash back.

- ¿Por qué...?- dijo entre sollozos.

-¡Rukia!- grito su amiga acercándose al ver lo mal que estaba la morena.- ¿Qué te sucede?- vio la foto.

- ¡Orihime! ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto furiosa mientras apretaba lo dientes.

Inoue la abrazo y comenzó a llorar con ella – no lo sé- respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?- se Safo del abrazo – ahora mi bebe…- fue interrumpida.

- entonces ya sabes que…- intento decir una conmocionada Orihime.

- ¡siempre lo supe!- respondió – pero… no quería decir nada hasta confirmarlo, quería esperar los resultados del análisis- confeso.

- esta vez no hay que permitir que pase lo mismo- afirmo la chica de cabello naranja.

- tengo que proteger a mi bebe y a Ichigo- comenzó a limpiarme las lagrimas – aunque se halla terminado mi tiempo de misión, no voy a volver a la sociedad de almas, no permitiré que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos esta vez.

Afuera del departamento dos chicos tocaron el timbre.

-¡es Kurosaki-Kun y Uryuu!- se dio cuenta por el reiatsu- ¿le vas a decir?- pregunto.

- todavía no, primero quiero hablar con Urahara – _el debe estar enterado de toda y mas… necesito saber que le paso a mi bebe… _

_**Continuara…**_

**_no voy a comentar nada de lo que se vendra porque tengo ideas mezcladas pero ahora se viene un poco de drama, pero no teman esto va a ser temporal ^^ _**

_**no sé que me fume antes de escribir este capitulo quedo muy largo para lo que era siempre y hasta a mi me sorprende lo que relate en el, pero es verdad que el estado emocional de uno influye**_

**_por ultimo ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI!!!! Y MUERTE A TITE KUBO JAJAJA SI NO APARECE RUKIA EN EL MANGA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE O AUNQUE SEA EN ABRIL ¬¬_**

**_me tome el tiempo y conteste sus rewies :)_**

**Uchiha Katze: NANI! una amiga de Inoue embarazada?,y si no es Tatsuki me imagino que no son ni Ryo Mahana Michiru y Chizuru esta descartada completamente por razones obvias , entonces es Rukia?  
que sucedio con el bebe? lo abortaron? lo tuvo lo dieron en adopcion y luego borraron su memoria? **_bueno ya sabes de quien era el bebe, ahora queda la cuestion en saber que paso con él._

**story love: el ichiruki tuvo un hijo o van a tener un hijo?? no esntendi jejee,me gusto mucho el capi pero no hubo ichiruki pasional (etto ^^)jejje continua pronto asta la proxima **_bueno aca queda claro que tuvieron esperando un bebe pero no se sabe que paso con él, y que ahora vuelven a estar en la dulce espera. yo tambien quiero mas ichiruki pasional pero creo que con la historia me hice un matete y estamos en una parte algo dramatica, pero queda mucho por esta historia y va a ver momentos mas pasionales ^^_

**Koraru-san: Hola! ¿Hace cuanto que no te escribo? M no sé T-T la escuela me esta matando, y no hablo literalmente T-T ME ENCANTA! Eso del poder Ichigo es cierto, jajaja, ojala y sigan las noches de energizacion XD Ya me lo sospechaba, Rukia estuvo embarazada ¿verdad? Oh Kami, no puedo esperar a leer el capi que sigue!.Besos!**_es verdad hace tiempo que no me escribias ^^ pero volvistes y me pone contenta, bueno aca tus sospechas son confirmadas y si rukia e ichigo estuvieron por ser padres, y ahora lo vuelven a estar, se viene un poco de drama ahora, pero despues viene y el vivieron felices peleandose por siempre jejejejejeje_

**Stelle Leurovich: No me digas que el hijo de ellos murió, T-T sería mucho =S (Bueno si es que es Hijo de Rukia con mi Ichigo), Wa es injusto x_x  
Bueno siguelo, que quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado. El capi nos los has dejaso cortico T-T Ojalá que se le revelen mas cosas pero sobre todo a Rukia. Besos! nos vemos en el siguiente capi. **_este capitulo es mas largo, ichigo y rukia si estuvieron esperando un bebe, y ahora parece que otra vez estan en la misma situacion, lo que paso con el bebe se van a enterar mas adelante !yo espero que no haya muerto tampoco! :S_

**steldark: se pone muy interesante el fic y el kon no pierde el tiempo jeje bueno sin mas por el momento  
adios je **_si se esta poniendo interesante creo jejeje y si kon no pierde el tiempo XD ¡el pervirtio a la inocente de pyon! :P_

_**saludos y hasta la proxima que espero que sea antes que pase una semana :)**_


	15. presente

_**Hola!!**_

_**Bueno para aquellos que estén interesados en esta historia, volvemos a revivir de entre las cenizas, para los que tal vez se preguntaron porque no actualizaba… y la verdad es que se me rompió mi PC, y con ella perdí todo, estuve un mes y medio sin computadora, y realmente detesto ir al ciber las veces que fui, o la maquina no andaba, o no me habrían las paginas o el msn, así que terrible ese mes y medio que pase, pero ahora tengo computadora nueva, lamentablemente mi antigua se me llevo todo, eso por no guardar la información aparte u.u ya aprendí mi lección, pero ese mes y medio ya paso y ahora vuelvo con mis 19 recién cumplidos, con todas las pilas y ganas para esta fic :), yo creo que no le queda demasiado para que termine, así que espero que disfruten la lectura, aunque ahora estemos con un poco de drama dentro de la historia.**_

**

* * *

**

**Presente**

En las afueras de los cuarteles de la división uno, un chico de cabellera roja esperaba impaciente a que la reunión de capitanes que se llevaba a cabo terminara, caminaba sin rumbo esperando a que su capitán saliera con noticias buenas de la situación grave que se había desarrollado. Paso un buen rato recargado sobre una pared hasta que por fin sintió el reiatsu del capitán del sexto escuadrón aproximándose.

- ¿y bien capitán kuchiki que sucedió?- pregunto un preocupado renji una vez que el moreno llego hasta él.

- son malas noticias Renji- le anuncio – rukia… volvió a exceder su limite en el mundo humano, además que últimamente su reiatsu presenta una alteración – dijo con clara preocupación en su rostro, rara vez el moreno se expresaba de tal forma.

- ¿y que hay de ichigo?

- él recupero sus poderes de shinigami, por el momento no presento anomalías en su reiatsu, pero todavía no sabemos si su hollow puede volver a descontrolarse.

- ¿pero como recupero los poderes? – pregunto sorprendido.

- yo sabía que no era bueno volver a mandar a rukia al mundo humano, tarde o temprano ellos se encontrarían

- eso quiere decir que ichigo y rukia… ¿están juntos nuevamente? Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? Si modificaron todos sus recuerdos

- el lazo que los une es mas fuerte que todo, y lamentablemente rukia volvió a cometer el mismo error nuevamente- lo miro decidido a su teniente - ¡Abarai! Ve al mundo humano a buscar a rukia - le ordeno.

- si, capitán – acato las ordenes de su superior.

- ¡hoy mismo partes!-le anuncio- esta vez tengo que proteger la felicidad de mi hermana- susurro, y luego se marcho usando shumpo.

En el mundo humano Rukia e ichigo después de terminar el trabajo en la casa de Orihime, caminaban con un semblante bastante extraño entre ambos por las calles de Karakura.

-¿enana estas ahí?- le golpeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué, que?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos, sin devolverle el golpe al chico de cabello naranja.

- ¿pasa algo, rukia?- pregunto preocupado, normalmente le hubiera pegado en el estomago por llamarla enana y golpearla en la cabeza.

-no… ¿Por qué?- respondió indiferente la morena.

- no te creo enana- le dijo molesto.

- tengo que ir a lo de Urahara…- le comento ella.

- ¡no me evadas el tema rukia!- le reclamo enojado.

- Ichigo cuando vuelva de lo de Urahara te prometo que te cuento todo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos transmitiéndole seguridad a Ichigo.

- bien – acepto desganado - ¿a que vas a lo de Urahara?

- ¿curioso Kurosaki-Kun?-pregunto con su vocecita de nena buena - asuntos de la sociedad de almas ¡no te preocupes!- respondió la chica de ojos color índigo retomando su tono de voz normal, luego le dio un tierno beso, que fue correspondido, y se alejo dejando al shinigami sustituto solo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa del tendero la pequeña shinigami dentro de su cabecita iba analizando todas las posibilidades a las que tendría que recurrir para proteger a su bebe y a ichigo, una de ellas era desaparecer de la sociedad de almas y transformarse en humana, eso es lo que le pediría a Urahara, y luego le pediría que la ayudara con lo demás. Caminaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se llevo por delante a alguien.

La chica de cabellos azabaches sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos –disculpe… ¡renji!- se sorprendió al verlo con su gigai, ni mas ni menos él era con la persona que había chocado.

-Siempre distraída ¡eh rukia!- el teniente sonrió a su amiga.

- ¿renji, que haces acá? – pregunto asustada, _¿es que acaso la sociedad de almas ya se había dado cuenta?_ Pensaba rukia.

- ¡rukia que manera de recibirme!- contesto burlonamente.

- No es que no me agrade verte pero…- comento la morena.

- ¡no te preocupes! Me mando el capitán Kuchiki- respondido con una sonrisa.

- ¿nii sama?- pregunto incrédula.

- si, rukia… la sociedad de almas sabe que te excediste con tu estadía en el mundo humano, y sabe también que ichigo recupero sus poderes, además… hay una sospecha acerca de tu estado…- le advirtió.

- ¿mi estado?- llevo la mano a su panza asustada.

- rukia… creo que necesitamos hablar, ¿ibas a algún lado tan apurada?

- iba a lo de urahara pero… puede esperar un poco eso, y tal vez tu me aclares algunas dudas- respondió ella.

- bien- respondió, y se dirigieron a un parque, donde se sentaron en una banca a hablar.

-Rukia…- comenzó él a hablar – tu hermano me mando a ayudarte- le explico – antes que digas algo… quiero pedirte perdón- su rostro se torno angustiado – y quiero que perdones a tu hermano también, lo que te voy a decir ahora es algo muy fuerte ¿estas embarazada, no?- ella asintió – ese bebe que esperas es de ichigo ¿no?- asintió nuevamente la morena – eso significa que la sociedad de almas van a intentar atraparte, por eso es necesario que te cuente lo siguiente – ella lo miro asustada, ya que se estaba por enterar que paso realmente años atrás, así que se limito simplemente a escuchar el relato de su amigo de la infancia.

- Hace aproximadamente dos años atrás ichigo y tu, habían en cierta forma formalizado su relación, así que el capitán ukitake te mando en misión al mundo humano a largo plazo, solamente algunas veces ibas a la sociedad de almas para entregar informes o a visitar a byakuya, al principio tu hermano no quería saber nada en respecto a ichigo, pero con el tiempo se resigno y lo acepto como familia. Luego de un tiempo ya casi ni venias a la sociedad de almas, así que un día los fui a visitar a los dos, y ahí fue que me entere que iban a tener un bebe, y a pesar de que era muy pronto lo iban a cuidar y amar, estaban realmente felices los dos ¡ichigo y tu iban a ser padres!- enfatizo en la ultima frase con una voz quebradiza.

-lo sé…- respondió – parece a propósito que me enterara todo hoy… acabo de acordarme de casi todo, aunque necesito que me sigas contando renji, ya que hay cosas que no tengo claras – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Renji suspiro y con una voz que reflejaba amargura siguió contando – cuando entraste en tu tercer mes de embarazo, la sociedad de almas se alarmo en tu enorme cambio de reiatsu, y te mandaron a investigar, fue entonces ahí cuando ellos se enteraron de la existencia del bebe, y que era él quien influía en ti, tras varios análisis, ellos decidieron que aquel bebe no debía nacer- renji apretó los puños y dientes conteniendo la ira.

Rukia en su cabeza le retumbaba la ultima frase "ellos decidieron que aquel bebe no debía nacer" _¿Quiénes se creían para decidir en la vida del hijo de ichigo y de ella? –_ El no tenia la culpa- dijo entre sollozos.

Renji vio tan destrozada, tal vulnerable en ese momento, que la abrazo dándole contención, rukia acepto, se sentía mejor al notar la contención de su amigo, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, el pelirrojo deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza de la morena y le pregunto casi en un susurro- ¿estas segura de querer saber lo que sigue?- ella asintió.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Ichigo estaba preocupado por la enana, que no entendía porque tardaba tanto, la había llamado como quince veces pero el celular seguía apagado, eso lo preocupaba aun mas, así que decidió ir a buscarla al departamento, tal vez se había sentido mal y había regresado a su casa, últimamente rukia no se había sentido muy bien pensaba ichigo.

Cuando llego al departamento de la shinigami antes de tocar la puerta se encontró con un sobre, lo tomo y sin dudarlo lo abrió, comenzó a leer el papel.

-¿tu eres el novio de Kuchiki-san no?- pregunto una voz interrumpiendo su lectura.

- si- respondió sacando la vista del papel para observar al dueño de esa voz- ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto al no conocer a aquel hombre.

- esta muy mal que leas las correspondencia ajena, aunque seas el novio, esta mal- dijo señalándole el papel.

- no me respondiste – le recalco ichigo al hombre.

- ¡perdón, perdón! Soy Takumi, el vecino de Rukia- respondió amablemente dándole la mano.

- mucho gusto soy ichigo- le respondió el saludo.

- veo… que ya vistes los análisis- volvió a señalar el papel – dile a rukia que me encargue personalmente de sus análisis, que por eso los obtuve rápido, y por cierto… ¡felicidades!- dijo takumi mirando la hora de su reloj pulsera – se me hace tarde, ¡hasta luego ichigo! - se alejo corriendo, realmente se le había echo un poco tarde.

_Un momento… ¿felicidades? A que se refiere… _prosiguió con su lectura – voy a ser papá…- comento para si mismo dibujando una leve sonrisa, pero luego comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, inconcientemente se puso de cuclillas y se agarro la cabeza con las manos, varios recuerdos venían a su mente, cosas demasiado dolorosas. Luego de estar un buen rato en esa pocision, se puso de pie y salio del lugar, su rostro se mostraba afligido, y sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos y lagrimas amenazaban con Salir de ellos, pero no era momento para llorar, ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser fuerte, y cuidar al bebe y a Rukia, así que decidido corría ahora por las calles de Karakura buscando a la morena. Al primer lugar que fue a buscarla fue a lo de Urahara.

- ¡kurosaki san!- lo recibió en el lugar el hombre Rubio - ¿a que debo que me vengas a visitar?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- vengo a buscar a Rukia- respondió ichigo.

- ¿Kuchiki-san?, Ella no esta- le comento algo confuso.

- Pero… vino a verte hoy ¿no?- pregunto un preocupado Ichigo.

- No, no vino por aquí hoy- lo miro preocupado - ¿sucede algo Kurosaki-san?

- demasiadas cosas Urahara, y tú lo sabes muy bien-

- no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que sé yo?- pregunto desentendido.

- ¿porque nunca nos dijiste a Rukia y a mí sobre nuestro bebe?- pregunto molesto agarrándolo de la bata.

- ku… kurosaki-san, yo creo que no es momento para esto, es mejor que vallas a buscar a Kuchiki-san su reiatsu lo siento junto al de abarai- le comento mirando de reojo como la mano de ichigo aprisionaba con mas fuerza la bata.

Ichigo al escuchar eso lo soltó – voy a volver con rukia para que nos expliques todo- le advirtió, y luego se marcho.

- Creo que tendremos que dejar todo listo, parece que se viene una gran tormenta… ¡que lastima con lo lindo que estaba todo!- comento al aire el hombre rubio, mientras observaba a ichigo irse.

Renji y rukia estaban tan ensimismados en su charla que apenas se percataron que era de noche.

- después de que Urahara tuviera todo listo para que huyeran, se ocultaron con ichigo en un lugar afuera de Karakura, estuvieron un tiempo tranquilos, hasta que un día la sociedad de almas pudo localizarlos y fue ahí, tras la persecución ichigo volvió a perder el control de su hollow, y comenzó a atacar a shinigamis, y en medio de esa locura logro herirte rukia, y si no era que llegaba en ese momento el capitán Kuchiki, no hubiera dudado en matarte.- proseguía hablando renji.

Rukia aunque ya sabia esa parte de la historia estaba shockeada, renji al notar la reacción de la morena detuvo el relato.

- renji… no quiero que te detengas, ya te dije que quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿Qué paso después? Dime…- le pidió que contestara.

- estabas muy mal herida, y no había mejor opción en ese momento que llevarte otra vez a la sociedad de almas, así que tu hermano inmediatamente te llevo con Unohana…

- Y de seguro que la sociedad de almas aprovecho y mato a mi bebe- acoto furiosa la chica de ojos azules.

-¡no!- negó nerviosamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo que no renji, que me quieres decir?- lo miro intrigada.

- la verdad es que…- intento decir pero un grito lo interrumpió.

¡RUKIA…!

_**Continuara….**_

_**¿Corto no? El próximo prometo que va a ser mas largo :) pero estaba tan ansiosa por actualizar que subí hasta acá, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Por qué renji negó ante la pregunta de Rukia? ¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado?**_

_**Les pido por favor, ante mi ausencia durante un tiempo de la fic, retomarla otra vez me costo un poco, así que me gustaría que me dejaran sus rewies opinando, si hay algo que no entienden, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si les gustaría que cambie algo, lo que sea por fa háganmelo saber :)**_

_**Saludos!!**_

_**Y gracias por leerme**_

_**Noe-chan **_

**_ahh me olvidaba ¿byakuya no esta un poco raro? ¿tal vez se a sensibilizado un poco? esperermos!! jeje_**


	16. dolor

_**Hola! Bueno hace un montón que no actualizaba, esta vez no tengo excusa, tal vez un poco de falta de inspiración, pero yo ya dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, no voy a dejar esta historia **__****__** hasta que la termine. Bueno fue un capitulo algo complicado de escribir, tarde dos semanas y sigo sin conformarme, ustedes serán los jueces de juzgar si les gusta o no, ¡por favor! Hágamelo saber ^^, así si hay algo que parece que va mal lo arreglo, realmente retomar las tramas después de un largo tiempo de ausencia se torna complicado a veces, por eso me encantaría que si pudieran me dejaran un rewiew opinando bien o mal de la historia, todas las criticas son buenas.**_

_**Sin mas estoy algo apurada hoy noche de joda loca con mis amigas jajajajaja**_

_**Les dejo el capi ¡disfruten!**_

_**Casi me olvido MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REWIES DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN LAS HISTORIA, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN CRECER LA HISTORIA.**_

**Ahora si el capi….**

**

* * *

**

Dolor

- ¡Renji! ¡Aléjate de Rukia!- Ichigo se abalanzo contra él furioso.

- ¡Ichigo…!- grito asustada la morena, mientras veía como el chico de pelo naranja lo tenia del cuello a Renji.

- ¡maldito! ¡Esta vez no voy a dejar que la sociedad de almas me aleje de Rukia! – gritaba furioso, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba decir algo, cosa que se le estaba haciendo bastante complicado por la falta de aire.

- ¡suéltalo idiota!- grito – él no me va a llevar a ningún lado…- suspiro, explicando la morena.

Ichigo soltó el cuello de renji, su respiración era agitada, mientras tanto el teniente del sexto escuadrón, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, el agarre de Ichigo había sido bastante fuerte, por poco muere asfixiado.

- ¿entonces a que vino?- su respiración se estaba recomponiendo de apoco, miro intensamente a la chica esperando una respuesta.

- ichigo yo…- poso su vista en el suelo – tengo que decirte algo… es una lastima que no sea como la primera vez que te lo dije- por lo bajo comento en un tono irónico, pero no lo suficiente bajo para que los otros dos chicos la escucharan.- Ichigo… ¡vas a ser papá!- soltó con la voz entrecortada.

- ya sabia enana…- comento con una media sonrisa, Rukia quedo atónita ante la respuesta.

- pero… ¿Cómo?- no entendía como se había enterado.

- Encontré el sobre con los resultados cuando fui a tu departamento a buscarte- confeso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¡idiota! ¡Es delito violar la correspondencia ajena!- grito molesta la chica.

- ¡ya sé! Tu vecino "el doctorcito" me dijo lo mismo- respondió despreocupado.

- ¿Takumi…?- susurro, él asintió.

Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron viendo por un momento, en el cual el ambiente quedo sumergido en absoluto silencio; la morena agacho la cabeza, ocultado las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, Ichigo se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por la cintura, lo que reconforto a la chica, permitiéndose por una vez, un momento de debilidad ante el shinigami sustituto, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras las lagrimas continuaban saliendo.

-Rukia… ¡no es momento de llorar!- escucho decir la menuda shinigami mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma del pelinaranja.

- ¡ahora es cuando más, tenemos que estar bien!- decía el shinigami sustituto, la morena abrió sus ojos azulados para observarlo - ¡enana! Esta vez no nos van a arrebatar a nuestro bebe- ella se perdió en la transparencia de esos ojos almendrados que tenia Ichigo.

- ustedes dos son lo mas importante de mi vida ahora- intento correr el mechón del rostro de Rukia, pero no pudo - ¡los voy a proteger con mi vida de ahora en adelante!- ichigo se acerco a los labios de la morena y la beso dulcemente.

-te amo…- susurro Rukia cuando sus labios finalizaron el contacto.

- yo… ¡los amo!- una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Renji carraspeo llamando la atención de la pareja.

- Bueno… ¡vaya sorpresa! El embarazo parece que los ha sensibilizado "bastante"- dijo en tono de burla.

- ¡cállate idiota!- grito Ichigo frunciendo el seño.

- Creo no merecerme el insulto después de que casi me asfixias ¡maldito!- contesto renji molesto.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... ¡no todos los días te enteras que vas a hacer papá!- dijo algo abochornado, se sentía algo extraño al decir eso.

- ¡ya cálmense ustedes!- interrumpió la discusión la futura mamá - ¡Ichigo, Renji vino a hablar conmigo!- le aclaro.

-¿de que?- pregunto estupidamente.

Renji comenzó a explicar el motivo de su visita, luego de haberlo echo, los tres chicos decidieron ir a hablar con Urahara, el pelirrojo sintió un gran alivio, a no ser el solo quien le contara completamente toda la verdad.

- ¡bienvenidos!- sonrío el hombre al recibirlos en su tienda - creo que tenemos una charla pendiente ¿no?- los tres chicos que estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta de entrada asintieron.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿y…bien?- pregunto levantando una ceja el dueño de la tienda.

Ichigo intento hablar pero Rukia se adelanto – Urahara… queremos saber que paso realmente hace aproximadamente dos años con nuestro bebe- su voz reflejaba determinación, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, era hora de afrontar la difícil verdad.

- ya me lo esperaba- suspiro el hombre Rubio mientras se sacaba su sombrero – la sociedad de almas ante tu embarazo quiso poner en practica dos opciones, la primer opción era la de abortar, y la segunda era tenerlo, pero una vez que naciera, lo tendrían elemento de investigación.

Rukia lo miro horrorizada e Ichigo apretaba los dientes y puños con fuerza, conteniendo la ira que le causaba enterarse eso, quienes se creían la sociedad de almas para decidir sobre su bebe pensaban ambos chicos.

- así que ustedes fueron en contra de la sociedad de almas, a negarse ante las dos posibilidades que les daban- comento el hombre.

- la cámara de los cuarenta y seis decidió capturarlos, raramente un shinigami puede concebir, y el bebe de ustedes era aun mas especial ya que era hijo de shinigami y un humano/vizard- acoto Renji que hasta el momento había estado callado.

- así que decidieron fugarse ¡como en una novela de amor!- enfatizo en la ultima parte Urahara mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba las lagrimas falsas que salían de sus ojos.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre bromeara durante un momento así?

- ¡esto no es tu novela de la tarde!- grito Ichigo - ¿podrías continuar de una vez?

- ¡oh! Kurosaki- san ¡discúlpame! Solo quería romper la tensión del ambiente…- aclaro con su tono despreocupado.

- con esos comentarios nos estas rompiendo la paciencia- comento con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡Bueno, bueno!- carraspeo para continuar su relato – Como decidieron huir, prepare dos gigais especiales los cuales ocultaban absolutamente sus poderes como shinigami, luego de eso ambos se ocultaron en las afueras de Karakura, en una cabaña.

- Durante una semana la sociedad de almas los estuvieron buscando sin resultado- agrego el pelirrojo.

- Todo parecía ir bien hasta que… los encontraron-

- ¿pero como? Si tus gigais ocultaban nuestros reiatsus- inquirió la morena.

- al parecer el tuyo Kuchiki-san lo hacia perfectamente pero el de Kurosaki… no.

- Tus productos siempre son defectuosos- bufo el shinigami sustituto.

- Lo que los delato no fue mi producto "defectuoso", sino tu estado emocional compungido- aclaro el hombre Rubio – tu corazón estaba abatido, aunque demostrabas fortaleza por fuera, dentro tuyo sentías miedo, preocupación, y esos titubeos despertaron poco a poco tu hollow, y gracias a eso tu reiatsu comenzó a tener fluctuaciones que emitían reiatsu holliwificado.

- ¿entonces fue mi culpa que nos encontraran?- se reprocho, mientras de la impotencia daba un golpe seco a la mesa, Rukia que estaba a su lado, coloco su mano sobre el puño de ichigo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-una vez que la sociedad de almas los ubico, mandaron al capitán Kuchiki y al teniente Abarai junto a algunos miembros del segundo escuadrón-

- El capitán no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había decidido la cámara de los cuarenta y seis, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que ya habían decidido- aclaro un apenado Renji.- tuvimos que ir a capturarlos- bajo la vista – Cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaban, se trataba de una cabaña en medio de un bosque, ustedes ya no estaban, habían huido otra vez- suspiro – Pero pudimos localizarlos nuevamente, no se habían alejado demasiado, así que los miembros del segundo escuadrón comenzaron a perseguirlos, cuando lograron emboscarlos, Ichigo perdió el control de si mismo y ataco al primer shinigami que tenia cerca, con su espada le hizo una herida muy profunda en el vientre, y esa shinigami eras tu Rukia.

Ichigo estaba furioso, sus ojos reflejaban ira, se odiaba a si mismo, aunque su estado era "inconciente" había herido a una de las personas que mas amaba, alguien que había confiado incondicionalmente en él, y que había jurado proteger siempre, aquel sueño de la otra noche se había tornado en realidad.

Rukia estaba shockeada, el shinigami en realidad la había lastimado, aunque ella sabia que no era intencional, sentía un nudo en el estomago, claras imágenes iban apareciendo en su mente reflejando aquel día, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se limpio, ella había dicho que no le importaba el pasado, que aunque fuera malo, vivieran el presente, y eso es lo que haría junto a Ichigo.

- en el momento que ichigo te estaba por dar el golpe de gracia, el capitán Kuchiki apareció y te rescato, tu estado era grave, era urgente trasladarte al cuarto escuadrón, y sin dudarlo abrió una puerta senkai, pero antes de atravesar él dio la orden de eliminar a ichigo, pero ante eso, antes de que quedaras inconciente, le suplicaste a tu hermano para que no lo matase.

_-Nii-sama no lo mates por favor- suplico antes de quedar inconciente. _

_Una que atravesaron el portal entre ambos mundos, Byakuya se dirigió a los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón, Rukia estaba gravemente herida, su temperatura corporal disminuía cada vez mas, ante la gravedad del estado de la morena, la capitana Unohana se encargo exclusivamente de tratar a Rukia. Byakuya espero fuera de la habitación, mientras Retsu se encargaba de su hermana, luego de tres largas horas, las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a la doctora. _

_- ¿Cómo están?- aunque la cara del capitán del sexto escuadrón no expresara nada, el tono de su voz detonaba preocupación. _

_La mujer de la larga trenza hacia delante suspiro – las noticias no son favorables. _

_Al escuchar, la mirada fría de Byakuya desapareció y en su lugar apareció una de impotencia. _

_- El corte que sufrió Rukia-san fue bastante profundo provocando que perdiera al bebe- comunico con tristeza. La capitana Unohana, era una de las que se oponía ante lo dictaminado por la cámara de los cuarenta seis. – Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan exhausta física y mentalmente, hubiera aguantado el bebe, los primeros tres meses de embarazo son lo mas riesgosos.- bajo levemente la vista.- Ella ahora se encuentra estable, solamente tiene que descansar._

_- Kurosaki representa un peligro para Rukia, le acabo de perdonar la vida por ella, pero no voy a dejar que sus vidas se vuelvan a cruzar- comento decidido, retomando su semblante frió. – vendré a ver a Rukia mas tarde- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse. _

- me equivoque al decir eso- hablo para él en tono bajo – _Pero si ellos se volvieron a Cruzar fue gracias al capitán Ukitake-_pensó cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su despacho. – pase…- autorizo, la puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció el capitán del treceavo escuadrón, Byakuya sonrió para sus adentros, tenia bastantes cosas que hablar con el hombre de cabellera blanca.

Al mismo tiempo en el que ambos capitanes se encontraban reunidos, Ichigo y Rukia terminaban de enterarse la verdadera historia tras la perdida se su primer bebe.

- Fue mi culpa ¡maldición!- grito con toda la ira acumulada _¡yo mate a mi hijo! _Se repetía mentalmente.

- Ichigo…- intento calmarlo Rukia, pero su intento fue fallido, tras que ichigo se levantara de la mesa y se alejara rápidamente de la tienda de Urahara, dejando en un estado de estupefacción a todos.

-Era inevitable que reaccionara así- comento Urahara en un tono amargo – por eso es que tratábamos de alejarlos, queríamos evitar que sufrieran nuevamente, pero ahora lo hecho, hecho esta- bebió un poco de su te, que estaba un poco frió.

- ¿Rukia te…?- pregunto preocupado Renji.

- No digas nada Renji- sonrió levemente - ¡estoy bien! Se que es duro- su voz se tornaba quebradiza – pero… ¡prometí empezar de nuevo sin importar el pasado! – lo miro decidida, y su amigo del alma la comprendió absolutamente.

- Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar Ichigo-san pensar un poco solo- le comento el hombre del sombrero, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.

Ichigo se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, le había fallado a Rukia, a su bebe, a su familia a sus amigos, esa sensación recorría todo su ser – ¡Tu hijo es una mierda mamá!- se coloco de cuclillas _¡fui capas de levantar la espada que tenia para protegerlos, contra las personas a las que mas amo! _

-¡vaya, vaya! ¡Ichigo…! esas no son maneras de hablar frente a Masaki – la silueta de Ishin se hizo presente en medio de la oscuridad.

_**Continuara....**_


	17. deseo

**hola!!! como andan??? mmm yo aca algo apenada, como siempre tardo es actualizar mi fic, no hay excusas (va en realidad si y se llama vagancia) jejeje y tambien un poco de falta de inspiración, esta semana estuve arreglando un poco los capitulos de esta fic desde el principio, asi que si alguien quiere releerla porque perdio el hilo de la historia, quiero decirles que ahora esta levemente mejorada**

**agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Naoko tendo, Uchiha Katze, Store love, Anita509, ****Stelle_Leurovich, Steldark, Amys12 que me dejaron rewiews en el capitulo pasado ^^, emm espero que con este capitulo poder aclarar sus dudas, si hay algo que no entienden por favor no duden en decirmelo para arreglarlo, o si hay algo que esta mal, o algo que quieren que pase en los proximos capitulos, cualquier clase de sugerencia y reclamo es bienvenido para mi.**

**gracias a todos los que siguen esta fic siempre y desde el principio, estoy feliz de poder seguir escribiendo :)**

**sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 17**

**

* * *

**

Deseo

Ichigo se levanto lentamente, dándole por algunos segundos la espalda a su padre, Ishin espero pacientemente a que su hijo se girara y emitiera alguna palabra, cuando lo hizo, el mayor de los Kurosaki pudo notar el dolor y la frustración que reflejaban los ojos de su primogénito.

- ¿y que queres que le diga?- pregunto con bronca, clavando la vista en su padre - ¡ya se! Mamá tu hijo es una maravilla de persona…- ironizo - ¡tanto! Que es capas de lastimar a la persona que mas ama y matar a su hijo…- grito furioso.

- ¡no digas estupideces Ichigo!- dijo molesto por la actitud que llevaba el shinigami sustituto.

- ¿estupideces…? ¡Já! Pero… si es la verdad- grito mas aún cargado de ira - ¿te parece estupido lo que hice?-pregunto indignado - Porque… si es así ¡no sé que clase de persona sos!- grito hiriente a su padre.

- ¡Tranquilízate Ichigo!- grito Ishin tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No, no me tranquilizo! – le dijo enojado.

- ¡Tu actitud no te va a llevar a nada bueno!- grito - ¡cálmate de una vez!- le suplico.

- No

- entonces me obligas a hacerte esto… ¡discúlpame hijo!- le grito Ishin, dejando a Ichigo confundido, él cual no supo cuando, pero recibió un golpe de lleno en el rostro, que lo dejo sentado en el piso. _¡Con esto espero que reaccione!_

Ichigo quedo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo sus orbes marrones detrás de su flequillo, ishin lo miraba fijamente, quedando un buen rato en total silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar de mi?- pregunto en un susurro, dejando de esconder sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban tristeza ahora.

Ishin suspiro y se acerco al chico – Creo que es momento que hablemos de hombre a hombre- sonrió y extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ambos caminaron por el cementerio hasta encontrar una banca de cemento en la cual Ichigo se sentó y Ishin quedo parado frente a él, en donde empezaron una buena charla de padre e hijo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba acá?- pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja.

- Ichigo… siempre tan malo con los reiatsu, creo que en tu perdida de memoria… nunca recuperaste la parte en la que yo "también era un shinigami"- enfatizo la ultima parte – todo este tiempo supe todo lo de Rukia-chan y tú como shinigamis- hizo una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- susurro._ ¿como no recorde eso...?_

- ¡FELICIDADES!- dijo contento de la nada Ishin.

- ¿eh? ¿Porque?- pregunto no entendiendo la reacción de su padre.

- ¡mi adorada tercera hija y tu mi amado primogénito me van a dar un hermoso nieto o nieta!- le explico emocionado.

-¿con que era eso maldito viejo?- lo miro con molestia y luego suspiro afligido – No sé con que cara voy a mirar a Rukia.

- Con la cara de un hombre fuerte y decidido en el que ella puede confiar- contesto rápidamente - ¡no es el momento para que te sientas un fracasado!- le reprocho, ichigo lo miro fijamente - ¡masaki y yo no te cuidamos y protegimos para que lo seas!- ichigo sonrió.

- La vez anterior, no me distes tiempo de ayudarte, me tuve que enterar por Urahara, lo que habían decidido junto con Rukia, después que se escarparon, y lamentablemente las cosas no salieron bien- suspiro – Tu madre y yo tuvimos que pasar lo mismo que tu y Rukia cuando nos enteramos que ibas a nacer ¿sabes?.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo que atino a pronunciar el shinigami sustituto ante lo dicho por su padre.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho – Prácticamente tu viviste mi misma historia, a excepción que a Masaki nunca intentaron ejecutarla

Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron por la sorpresa, no tenia que hacer mucho esfuerzo para entender eso - ¿y como hicieron para que la sociedad de almas no los encontrara…?- pregunto en un tono bajo.

- ideamos un plan maravilloso- contesto el moreno.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto curioso.

- ya lo sabrás- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica – ahora… ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? – Recomendó – así descansas bien y mañana vas en busca de Rukia chan.

Mientras todo esto transcurría, en la sociedad de almas, precisamente en el despacho del capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya y Juushirou Ukitake, llevaban a cabo una charla.

- Y dime… Kuchiki ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme?- pregunto el capitán de cabellera blanca.

- quiero saber… ¿porque mandaste a mi hermana en misión al mundo humano?- inquirió.

- Ya te lo explique en su momento- suspiro – simplemente creí que era la mas capacitada para ir al mundo humano.

-pero sabias muy que ella no recordaba nada y que además que no quería que se volviera a ver con esos Ryoka y en especial con Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Lo sé- volvió a suspirar – Pero… no estabas todo el día con ella, viéndola triste, apagada, no hay que ser tonto Byakuya para darse cuenta que aunque ella no lo recordara a Ichigo, le hacia mucha falta, e inconcientemente lo extrañaba- le explico.

- Tienes razón, tuve una buena oportunidad para estar con mi hermana y no la aproveche, pero yo también note la tristeza en Rukia por falta de ese shinigami sustituto, pero sabia que si la dejaba ir y que se encontrara con él, iba a ser para problema nuevamente.

- sé que le traje problemas a Rukia y a Ichigo-kun, pero están juntos nuevamente – sonrío – Y si ahora están en problemas solo nos queda ayudarlos y apoyarlos para que sean felices, ellos dos se lo merecen mas que nadie- comento Ukitake, Byakuya asintió aprobando lo dicho por su colega finalizando la breve charla.

Rukia se encontraba sola en el balcón de su departamento en Karakura, su cabeza estaba saturada de pensamientos en torno a los problemas que tenia, necesitaba tranquilizarse, por su bien y ahora también por el de su bebe, y para ella no había cosa mas relajante que observa la enorme luna blanca, la cual esa noche parecía estar especialmente mas hermosa para ella, acompañada de un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas brillantes, una ligera brisa le provoco un chucho de frió, pero pronto sus hombros fueron cubiertos por una campera.

- ¡abrígate Rukia!- dijo renji, a lo que rukia lo miro.

- ¡gracias!- ella le sonrió, para luego apoyar sus brazos sobre la baranda del balcón, Renji la imito. – me encanta las alturas…-comento ella para iniciar una conversación, mientras miraba hacia abajo como pasaban los autos.

- ¡si! A mi también…- Ironizo mientras clavaba la mirada en el cielo con un leve tambaleo.

- Si… ¡ya veo!- se burlo la morena.

- ¡Rukia mira!- dijo Renji señalando al cielo, Rukia miro hacia donde señalaba su amigo.

- ¡una estrella fugaz!- dijo emocionada la chica de ojos azules.

- Si…- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo - ¡pidamos un deseo!- la morena asintió.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y pidieron su deseo con todas las fuerzas para que se cumplieran.

_¡Ser Felices! _

_¡Volver el tiempo atrás!_

Cuando abrieron los ojos, el destello de luz, así como apareció había desaparecido, dejando un calido sentimiento entre los dos amigos.

- La ultima vez que vimos una estrella fugaz fue en el rukongai…- recordó Renji – ¿lo que deseaste aquella vez se te cumplió?- pregunto curioso.

- si – sonrió ampliamente recordando lo que había pedido aquella vez.

- ¿y se puede saber que era?- pregunto.

- no- respondió determinadamente.

- ¡eh! ¿Por qué no?- insistió el chico.

- ¡porque no quiero baka!- respondió divertida, Renji levanto una ceja en señal de una fingida molestia – Además… es algo bochornoso lo que pedí- se sonrojo volviendo a recordar el deseo.

- ¡Rukia ahora me dejaste mas intrigado! ¡No te cuesta nada decírmelo!- suplico él.

- no – se cruzo de brazos.

- esta bien- suspiro resignado - ¿Y ahora que pediste?

- porque… ¡no me decís vos que pediste!- le aconsejo la morena, tratando de evadir el tema de su deseo.

- ¡no te lo voy a decir porque sino no se va a cumplir!- se rasco la cabeza – pero creo que se va a llegar a ser realidad…- entrecerró los ojos – Ahora…. ¡decime que pediste!- pidió en un tono autoritario.

- ¡no! Porque sino no se va a cumplir…- ella suspiro y luego una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro – aunque… es algo imposible de cumplir…

- Nada es imposible Rukia…- intento animar a su amiga.

- Pero esto si…- respondió ella.

- ahora me dejaste mas intrigado todavía de saber que pediste…- comento el con una sonrisa y ella lo miro de reojos.

- ¡mejor vallamos a dormir!- recomendó ella, y ambos entraron a prepararse para descansar.

La morena se encontraba placidamente acomodada en su cama, mientras el pelirrojo shinigami se encontraba despatarrado en un futon en el piso, a pesar de los fuertes ronquidos que emitía el hombre, Rukia dormía profundamente, con el rostro apacible.

Una voz que no conocía, pero a la vez familiar, inundaba su subconsciente, con tanta calidez, y en un tono dulce le hablaba.

- ¡Rukia, Rukia!- la llamaba, la morena dentro de lo que parecía ser un sueño podía distinguir una figura algo borrosa.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Me escuchas?- pregunto la voz.

- Si…- emito suavemente al mover sus labios.

- ¡me alegro!- dijo la voz en tono alegre – Ahora que se que me escuchas… quiero pedirte disculpas- la voz sonaba arrepentida.

Rukia no entendía nada - ¿disculpas de que?- pregunto extrañada.

- Por abandonarte y no cuidarte cuando mas me necesitabas- respondió la dulce voz de una mujer.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto muy intrigada de saber quien era esa voz que le hablaba.

Se escucho un leve suspiro – ¡Rukia hermana! Yo sé que eh traído problemas a ti y a Byakuya también, pero… estoy segura que la que mas ah sufrido eres tú, y quiero recompensarte de una forma especial.

Rukia estaba confundida, ¿acaso estaba alucinando?, su hermana Hisana estaba parada frente a ella, cuidadosamente se acerco a la figura de la mujer, y una vez que estuvo a centímetros de ella, está le agarro de las manos, el tacto entre ellas produjo una explosión de emociones dentro de cada una, alegría, tristeza, esperanza, nostalgia, ansias, Rukia sonrió, conteniéndose las lagrimas de alegría que amenazaban con salir, su hermana correspondió el gesto, y soltó una de sus manos, para acariciarle tiernamente su cabello, al igual que rukia sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y suavemente caían por la mejillas de la mayor de las Kuchiki.

- Solo por esta noche te regalare vivir tu pasado feliz nuevamente...- le dijo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!- comento incrédula.

- hoy no, Rukia…- respondió su hermana mientras desaparecía – Te quiero hermana…- dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

- Yo también te quiero Hisana- dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados - ¡gracias…!- hablo en un susurro dormida, provocando que renji la escuchara.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acomodo mejor para seguir durmiendo, al parecer su amiga estaba teniendo un lindo sueño.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Rukia y Renji pidieron un deseo en el Rukongai una vez, lo que pidio rukia aquella vez fue "un principe azul" como él de un cuento que habia escuchado contar por ahi, aunque su principie no fue presisamente perfecto, pudo encontrar a aquella persona que la hace feliz. **

**Ichigo por alguna Razon (que ni yo sé) se le olvido que su viejo era shinigami, pero bueno su padre se lo volvio a recordar ¿que sera lo que habran hecho masaki y él para formar una familia tranquilamente?**

**Rukia sueña con Hisana, despues de haberse fumado junto con renji un cigarrillo de marihuana ( no mentira) pero cuando escribi esta escena me parecio rara, la cosa es que me dieron ganas de que hisana hiciera una breve aparición y es en un sueño, que se torna muy real, haciendo vivir a Rukia sus primeros dias con Ichigo y con él primer bebe, que tal vez finalize distinto (aclaro que de esto se va a tratar el capitulo siguiente que va a ser un capitulo "especial" con un decenlace feliz tal vez) (incluye la procreación del bebe [lemmon])**

**hice estas aclaraciones por si no entendieron algo :S hasta yo aveces me mareo con esta historia (pero prometo no dejarla)**

**gracias a todos por llegar hasta aca leyendo esta historia!**

**se los aprecia muchisimo!**

**saludos!**

**y porfaa!! dejer rewiew!**

**noe-chan**


	18. un bello sueño

**hola tanto tiempo... demasiado para mi gusto u.u, sé que abandone esta historia, pero sin darme cuenta habia escrito este capitulo hace mucho tiempo y queria subirlo, lo encontré recién ahora cuando me decidi a terminar esta historia, ya que la inspiración volvió a mí y me volví a enviciar con las fics, tengo en mente el final para esta fic, no sé cuanto capis mas me llevara, menos de 5 calculo, espero que sepan disculpar la demora los que alguna vez siguieron esta historia ^^, en el capitulo pasado habia prometido lemmon no sé porque no lo escribi pero el capitulo para mi gusto quedo lindo sin ello ¡espero que lo disfruten! saludos! me voy a seguir trabajando en esta historia ^^**

**Un bello sueño**

Rukia se encontraba en lo que parecía un parque, su respiración era agitada debido a la rápida huida que protagonizo de la casa de los Kurosaki, ojeo rápidamente el lugar y encontró un banco de madera, al sentarse, una sensación de vértigo invadió su cuerpo acompañado de un de javu, por un instante sintió que ya había pasado por lo mismo en otro momento, y estaba segura que así era. Perdida en sus pensamientos movió lentamente sus dedos hacia su boca, con ellos rozo suavemente sus labios rememorando el contacto que había mantenido hace apenas unos largos minutos con su compañero del "equipo sustituto".

- ¿Por qué me beso?- se pregunto así misma, mientras en sus pensamientos se auto reprochaba por haber quedado como una estupida y no reaccionar para finalizar ese "primer beso", odiaba a Ichigo, el desgraciado le había arrebatado su primer beso sin estupor alguno, ella que lo tenia tan reservado para una persona realmente especial, pero mas se odiaba a ella por haberlo correspondido y por gustarle aquello, anhelando un próximo contacto del tal magnitud con el pelinarajanja, no necesitaba ser inteligente para descubrir que era obvio que Ichigo se había ganado el amor de la enana shinigami - ¡soy una idiota!- se auto insulto, no podía ni quería admitir la realidad de sus sentimientos, ¿Qué dirían los demás? Su hermano…, la sociedad de Almas…, sus amigos…, la familia de ichigo - ¡Kuchiki Rukia sos una idiota!- se grito así misma mientras se colocaba en posición fetal sobre el banco.

-¡hasta que te das cuenta enana!- escucho una voz la morena

Lentamente levanto la cabeza, encontrándose parado frente a ella la figura de – Ichigo…- pronuncio apenas.

- ¡maldición Rukia! ¿Por qué saliste tan alterada de casa? – Pregunto cansino Ichigo, sin obtener respuesta alguna - ¿a que le tenes miedo Rukia?- se acerco mas hacia ella, y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

Ante el silencio que aguardo después de esa pregunta era obvio que tenia que hablar ella ahora – Ichigo… ¡esto esta mal! Los shinigamis no pueden tener esta clase de sentimientos hacia los humanos- expuso su inquietud ella.

- ¡tsk!- chasqueo la lengua - ¡los shinigamis y sus reglas de mierda! ¡Rukia nuestros sentimientos ¿no son nada? ¿Por qué tenemos que privarnos?

- Porque… - no sabia que responder – somos diferentes…

- ¡¿En que somos diferentes? Y no me vengas con pavadas de vos estas muerta y yo no… ¡porque me importa un carajo eso!- elevo un poco mas alto la voz, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos color índigo de Rukia.

- ¡no es solamente eso! La sociedad de almas no lo aprobaría, Nii-Sama tampoco…

- ¡y que! No me interesa ni ellos ni nadie ¡nada mas nosotros!- respondió el mientras tomaba su mentón y se acercaba para dar un segundo beso, pero la morena le corrió la cara.

Ichigo… ¡yo no puedo! Además…- volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – no me queda mucho tiempo en karakura, y si entre nosotros pasara algo… las veces que nos podríamos ver serian muy pocas, y no es justo para vos que podes tener una vida normal que yo te la siga arruinando.

No seas estupida ¡vos mejoras mi vida!- se acerco nuevamente para besarla, pero esta vez la shinigami le correspondió, una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla sonrosada de la chica – No creí verte nunca llorar enana…- rukia lo empujo ligeramente.

-¿Qué queres decir con eso?- pregunto molesta –soy una persona ¿o no? ¡Idiota!- le grito – además yo también tengo sentimientos…

- ¡ya veo!- le sonrió ligeramente – mejor volvamos a casa- le dijo él y ella asintió. Agarrados de la mano los dos salieron del parque con rumbo a la residencia kurosaki, sin saber bien como seguiría todo en adelante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya era pasada la media noche, así que todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban descansando. Rukia por no querer molestar a las hermanas de Ichigo prefirió por esa noche quedarse a dormir en el cuarto del shinigami sustituto, hace bastante tiempo que no descansaba en su acogedor armario. Una vez que cada uno de los shinigamis ocupo sus respectivas "camas", intentaron dormir, pero las horas pasaban y estos seguían dando vueltas y vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, Rukia echo un fuerte bufido dentro del armario y se sentó, abriendo enormemente los ojos en medio de la oscuridad del armario.

- un vaso de leche tibia seguro me sirve…- se dijo así misma en voz baja, mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente la puerta del armario, cuando esta estuvo completamente abierta, la morena se sorprendió en ver a Ichigo en la misma posición en la que estaba ella hace un momento.

- Enana…- susurro mientras posaba la mirada en la chica.

- baka…- respondió ella ante como la había llamado Ichigo – creo que no hacia falta ser tan cuidadosa al abrir la puerta…- dijo en un tono bajo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto él, mientras la chica bajaba del armario de un salto.

- iba por un vaso de leche no me puedo dormir…- le explico parada frente a la cama del shinigami.

Sonrió – somos dos entonces – Ichigo se sentó apoyando los pies en el suelo, a lo que la morena aprovecho y se sentó junto a él, Ichigo la miro extrañado - ¿y cual es el motivo de tu insomnio, enana?- pregunto curioso – mirá que si no dormís bien no vas a poder crecer algunos centímetros más – le comento divertido.

- ¡estupido idiota descerebrado cara de delincuente! ¡Deja de refregarme que soy enana!- lo insulto y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación ofendida por el comentario que había echo de mas el pelinaranja, el cual para molestarla más aún, comenzó a picarla con su dedo en el cachete, los cuales ellas los tenia inflados en forma de molestia. Rukia harta giro su rostro para enfrentarse con la mirada del chico y decirle que era hombre muerto, pero cuando lo hizo ichigo aprovecho y le robo su tercer beso, empujándola bruscamente sobre la cama.

-¿Qué demonio te pasa Ichigo…?- pregunto interrumpiendo el beso.

Ichigo clavo su vista en ella y respondió – esto es por lo que no podía dormir.

Los ojos zafiros de la chica se expandieron por la sorpresa del escuchar eso - ¡pervertido!- grito intentándole dar un puñetazo, pero ichigo la detuvo.

Lo siento Rukia…- hundió su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena – no lo puedo contener más…- confeso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

¿Tu hollow…?- pregunto desentendida la shinigami, ichigo sonrió de forma divertida sin responder, luego de unos segundos Rukia entendió lo dicho por el pelinaranja, sonrojándose nuevamente - _¡me siento estupida! ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una mocosa de 15 años?-_ pensaba al sentir sus mejillas arder.

Ichigo aprovecho el anonadamiento de la enana y sacio sus instintos, por lo que volvió a probar de aquellos labios, que ya eran marca registrada de Ichigo Kurosaki, lo que desencadeno en un momento de entrega y amor, su primera noche juntos, dos almas puras que se fundía en una sola, por primera vez los dos experimentaron lo que era entregarse por amor (¡y si que lo disfrutaron!)

Rukia y Ichigo seguían su trabajo normalmente como el "equipo sustituto de Karakura", luego de una semanas de haber aclarado ambos sus pensamiento y de admitir de una vez por todas que su relación no era solamente de amigos, ocultaron a sus amigos por un tiempo la verdad, hasta que un día de la forma más estupida sus compañeros de batallas Ishida, Chad, Inoue los encontraron tomados de las mano mientras Rukia lo arrastraba a Ichigo para que le comprara un peluche enorme en "el día de san Valentín" y ante lo obvio lo tuvieron que admitir. Unos meses mas tarde la morena comenzó a rendir menos en cuanto a peleas con Hollows se tratara, el sueño y el cansancio se habían vueltos frecuentes en ella, un día después de un atracón de chocolates "chappy", rukia sufrió un malestar, en el cual no podía probar bocado, ya que todo le producía nauseas, Ichigo la obligo prácticamente a no ir ese día al instituto, y luego de discutir un largo rato por la mañana, la logro convencer diciéndole que le traería de regalo el nuevo Dvd de Chappy y sus amigos, una vez que este se retiro ishin subió a revisar a su nuera.

- ¡terminamos!- informo ishin con una sonrisa paternal una vez que termino de examinarla.

- ¡gracias otou-san!- le devolvió la sonrisa.

- no tienes porque darlas…- le respondió él mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera negrusca de la chica – Ahora déjame que vea bien los análisis que tomé y te diga con exactitud que es lo que tenes mi querida hija- sonrió – por el momento parece que es un simple ataque al hígado- le comento mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación de las mellizas, en donde reposaba rukia. Una vez que salio el mayor de los kurosaki la pequeña shinigami lentamente se volvió a dormir.

A cabo de unas horas Rukia sintió como unas manos cuidadosamente la movían intentando despertarla, una somnolienta morena abrió los ojos encontrándose con la figura de Ishin.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella.

- falta una hora para que regrese Ichigo – respondió – te dormiste toda la tarde…- le comento, a lo que rukia se sintió apenada, últimamente se pasaba de vaga durmiendo.

- ¿Oto-san le pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro serio y intranquilo del mayor.

Ishin tomo una gran bocanada de aire – Rukia… ¿tu y mi hijo se cuidaron?- pregunto sin dar mucha vuelta.

Rukia por un instante tubo un bloqueo mental, hasta que reacciono y se percato de la pregunta- s…si- titubeo al responder mientras recordaba las veces que habían echo "eso" con Ichigo _siempre usamos protección creo…_ un recuerdo vino a su cabeza de una de las tantas veces, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse, y de repente un sudor frió comenzó a sentir en su piel mientras recordaba una noche calurosa en la que ambos chicos habían seguido a sus instintos y con la excusa de … "nunca lo hicimos en nuestra forma shinigami" ichigo la besaba, ella no se quedaba atrás…

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!- ishin, la saco de sus recuerdos con una mueca que aparentaba una sonrisa, Rukia lo miro con una cara de espanto impresionante.

- ¡par de irresponsables!- dijo entre risas ishin – veo que todas las cajas de profilácticos que les di a mi hijo no fueron de utilidad- la miro de una forma cómplice.

- si que lo fueron- respondió rápidamente la morena inconcientemente.

-¡ya veo!- ishin lanzo una risotada – sé que fueron irresponsables – lo dijo en un tono de regaño

Rukia-Chan tu malestares no fueron definitivamente los chocolates Chappy- le sonrío Ishin

-¿entonces?- pregunto preocupada, auque conocía cual era la respuesta.

-¡al fin mi hijo hace que me sienta orgulloso!- le sonrío calidamente a la chica - ¡felicidades! Vas a ser mamá- abrazo fuertemente a Rukia, la cual quedo shockeada, ella Rukia Kuchiki iba a ser madre… ¡algo que nunca se imagino! En ningún momento de contemplar su futuro se vio cuidando bebes, pero la idea de tener uno y con alguien a quien se había dado cuenta que amaba demasiado, le fascinaba, la llenaba de ansiedad.

- se lo tenes que decir a Ichigo- le comento su suegro.

- Otou-san todavía no le quiero decir- lo miro – mañana será mejor que le de la sorpresa- le explico, kurosaki-san asintió y salio de la habitación silbando de la felicidad y dando brinquitos, al mismo tiempo se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, el pelinaranja ya estaba de vuelta.

Después de una tarde-noche un poco complicada ya que la morena estaba empeñada en ocultárselo a Ichigo hasta el día siguiente, y Ishin estaba empeñado en hacérselo saber mediante indirectas que por suerte el shinigami sustituto no cazaba, ahora la morena estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza esperando a que ichigo apareciera con unos helados, cuando volvió con los dos conos uno de frutilla y otro de chocolate, ichigo tomo lugar a su lado, y en un silencio comenzaron a degustar, el ojimiel observaba de reojos a su acompañante, era extraño verla tan callada, rukia al ante su silencio comenzó a tantear el terreno para lanzarle la noticia, fue un poco mas fácil al pasar un pequeño de apenas un año aproximadamente delante de ellos dando dificultosos primeros pasos, que lo llevaron a caerse, pero rukia lo sostuvo a tiempo evitando que este se diera contra el piso, el nene le sonrió y ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa, lo que dejo embobado a ichigo.

- serias buena madre enana – comento él, esperando el golpe por llamarla enana, pero nunca llego, en cambio recibió una pregunta.

- ¿lo crees?- pregunto clavando su mirada azulada en ichigo.

- por algo te lo estoy diciendo- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-yo también creo que serias buen padre…- agrego a la conversación mientras llevaba el cono de helado a su boca y lo miraba de reojos.

-um ¿yo buen padre? No sé, creo que lo sabría en el momento en que lo fuera- respondió ichigo tratando de imaginarse como padre.

- yo creo que los dos seriamos muy buenos padres- suspiro, ichigo la miro extrañado ¿ahora que se la daba a la enana de pensar en hijos? – I-chi-go- lo llamo temerosa.

- ¿Qué sucede enana?- pregunto al notar el nerviosismo de la morena.

Vas a ser papá- le largo de una sin previo aviso, dejando a un Ichigo desmayado en el medio de la plaza.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!-comenzó a gritar Rukia, mientras se paraba y examinaba al susodicho tirado con la mitad de cuerpo en el pasto y sus piernas sobre el banco de cemento, su cara estaba cubierta por el helado de chocolate, Rukia se echo a reír por la situación mientras la gente se acumulaba para preguntar si estaba bien el pelinaranja el cual reacciono observando todo para verificar que no sea un sueño.

¿Rukia esto es un sueño?- pregunto todavía en el suelo. La gente que se acumulaba cada vez era más.

¡no idiota! Esto es enserio – respondió ella con un suspiro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Entonces voy a ser ¿papá?- pregunto para confirmarlo, ella asintió, no supo como fue pero de un instante a otro estaba abrazando fuertemente a la morena, deposito un beso en su cabeza, y la gente comenzó a gritar - ¡felicitaciones!- entre aplausos, un poco abochornados los chicos agradecieron y se retiraron a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar.

- ¿entonces no estas molesto?- pregunto con temor la shinigami, mientras caminaba junto a Ichigo devuelta hacia su casa.

- No rukia…- suspiro – debo reconocer que es un poco precipitado – se detuvo y la tomo de los hombros - ¡me importa un carajo! Es nuestro bebe y lo vamos a cuidar con nuestra vida- le sonrió y le deposito un beso.

Después de haber hecho una reunión con la familia, y terminar de contar la feliz noticia al resto de los miembros, las cuales estaban ilusionadas ante la idea de tener a su primer sobrina o sobrino, tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para contárselos a sus amigos, los cuales se emocionaron y felicitaron a los futuros padres y en donde Ishida aclaro y aseguro que el seria el padrino del bebe cuando naciera.

Un mes mas avanzado su embarazo su querido Nii-sama se entero de la noticia, el cual después de intentar asesinar al su cuñado, paternalmente tuvo una charla con su hermana, que aunque fuera pocas palabras le hizo entender a la morena que estaba feliz por ella. En la sociedad de almas sus amigos la felicitaban.

Rukia reflejaba tranquilidad, sus temores de cómo reaccionarían los demás se disiparon completamente cuando todos compartieron su felicidad con ellos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su bebe creciera sano y fuerte, mientras su vientre comenzaba a abultarse poco a poco.

Todo parecía ir bien la fecha para que naciera su bebé había llegado, rukia con la ayuda de la capitana Unohana estaba dando luz. Un llanto se escucho en el la habitación, la morena llego a divisar a una hermosa bebe, pero de repente todo se torno negro y los llantos del recién nacido comenzaban a desaparecer.

- Rukia…- la llamaba una voz – Rukia…- comenzó a abrir dificultosamente los ojos, la resolana que entraba por la ventana le molestaba no pudiendo divisar bien a Ichigo.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto dormida.

- ¿Dónde esta quien? – pregunto Ichigo.

- Nuestro bebé, quiero verla…- su vista se aclaro.

- Rukia nuestro bebe no nació todavía, tenes apenas unos meses de embarazo- explico Ichigo, haciendo caer en cuenta a la morena que todo había sido un lindo sueño.

- entonces lo soñé…- su voz era triste.

- ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto preocupado por el semblante de la enana.

- con nuestra primer hija – sonrió amargadamente – soñé que ella nacía y se parecía mucho a vos – suspiro sospesadamente e Ichigo la abrazo con dulzura, se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos.

- Perdón…- dijo él casi en un susurro. ¿A que venia aquello? Se preguntaba la morena – lo que paso fue toda mi culpa, por mi culpa siempre…

Rukia lo miro – No es así, lo que paso aquella vez no fue tu culpa, simplemente la situación que vivíamos nos llevo a perderlo- ella sonrió sinceramente - ¡no vuelvas a pensar nunca que tu mataste a nuestro hijo! ¡Porque eso es así! Grito – Además…

Rukia…- Interrumpió Ichigo, el sentirse responsable de lo ocurrido nunca nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión al igual que cuando no pudo proteger a su amada madre – Es hora de irnos…

¿Irnos tan rápido?- pregunto preocupada, recién había pasado un día de todo el problema, era algo imposible haber organizado algo en ese poco tiempo.

No podemos esperar más, la cámara de los cuarenta y seis nos están pisando los talones – como gesto de confianza coloco su mano sobre el hombro – Además esta todo planeado ya esta listo…- confeso con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿tan rápido?- estaba realmente sorprendida.

- Esta vez no estamos solos, tenemos la ayuda de alguien que aunque sea un inadaptado ¡el viejo loco tiene experiencia!

¿otou-san?- pregunto con los ojos azules cubiertos de un brillo esperanzador. Ichigo se limito a asentir.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y sinceramente me haría bien algunos comentarios, necesito saber su opinión acerca de como se esta encaminando el desenlace de esta historia ¡bye!**


	19. el comienzo del final

El comienzo del fin

Ichigo tomaba la mano de rukia sin apartarla en ningún momento, mientras karakura era dejado atrás junto con su pasado. Ambos se encontraban en la parte de atrás del coche de Kisuke Urahara, el cual manejaba por rumbo desconocido para ambos chicos. Al lado del hombre Rubio, se encontraba el patriarca de los kurosaki, él cual detonaba tranquilidad en su Rostro,

-¿A dónde nos llevan otou-san?- pregunto por quinta vez Rukia en el día.

-No te preocupes mi querida tercera hija, ya vas a ver cuando lleguemos…- respondió Ishin dejando a Rukia con la duda, nadie le había explicado nada acerca del plan.

-confía en nosotros Rukia…- le dijo suavemente ichigo – confía en mí- le apretó un poco más el agarre de la mano, transmitiéndole confianza, rukia sonrió con paz, esta vez tenia el presentimiento que las cosas iban a ir bien para ellos, además según por lo único que le habían dicho, los padres de Ichigo así se habrían librado de la Soul society en sus tiempos, y si ellos habían podido, obviamente ellos también lo podrían hacer, después de todo tenia a su lado a Ichigo Kurosaki, y con él tenia que admitirlo se sentía la persona mas segura del mundo, ichigo le podría haber dicho que la luna era cuadrada y para ella hubiera sido así en ese momento, confiaba ciegamente en él, igual que él en ella.

- ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Rukia despertando de una ligera siesta que se había tomado.

- falta poco – Respondió Urahara con su semblante serio iluminado por la luz de la luna.

En un corto lapso de tiempo estuvieron delante de una enorme llanura, al ser de noche no se venia absolutamente nada, solamente se podían apreciar maravillosamente las estrellas. El coche detuvo la marcha, y los cuatro ocupantes descendieron, una vez parado frente a la oscuridad del horizonte, los dos hombres mayores sonrieron con cierta añoranza, y la joven pareja tenia una marcada expresión de duda.

- ¿a-aquí en donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto el chico de cabello naranja, ambos respondieron asintiendo.

- pero no hay nada – expreso su duda la morena.

- Si que lo hay – explico urahara- todo lo que van a necesitar de ahora en adelante se encuentra detrás de una barrera – señalo hacia enfrente – ¿vieron aquellos árboles?- pregunto.

-no- respondió Rukia, seguida de Ichigo.

-no- dijo rascándose la nuca.

- si entiendo que no sé ve nada – suspiro – adentro del auto hay 3 linternas, tráiganlas por favor.

Los cuatros se aventuraron por el campo hasta que a unos cuantos metros hallaron los dichosos árboles, Urahara coloco su mano en el aire y hizo un breve conjuro.

- ya podemos atravesarlo – dijo.

Los primeros en atravesar la barrera fueron los protagonistas del problema, seguido de los otros dos.

-¿y bien?- pregunto a sus dos hijos divertido Ishin.

Rukia e Ichigo no podían salir del asombro dentro de la nada que habían visto hace apenas un tiempo atrás, se encontraba un casa rustica pero bien cuidada, alrededor se hallaban árboles frondosos y se escuchaba a lo lejos un curso de agua.

-Es relajante…- expreso mientras cerraba los ojos rukia, y se relajaba escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza.

- que bueno que te guste mi hermosa kuchiki-san – sonrió mirando a la parejita – porque durante el tiempo de tu embarazo vas a permanecer sin salir de esta zona…

- entiendo que eso es por la barrera…- interrumpió ichigo – pero… la vez pasada también nos cubrió una barrera y nos encontraron igual…- finalizo preocupado.

- Esta vez es distinto hijo…- dijo su padre.

-si- añadió Kisuke – La barrera de la que hablas era una simple, cualquier shinigami con buen conocimiento de kidoh puede hacerla, y consiste en simplemente ocultar lo que hay dentro de ella sin alterar los reiatsus, pero en cambio esta los absorbe- explico.

- Eso quiere decir…- intento hablar la pequeña mujer.

- que sus poderes shinigamis van a desaparecer- le aclaro la duda Ishin.

- a medida que vayan viviendo dentro de esta barrera, ustedes se adaptaran a su gigais, y rukia empezaras a envejecer igual que cualquier humano, y el reiatsu de su bebé ira disminuyendo poco a poco y nacerá normalmente… aunque hay probabilidades que pueda tener un pequeño porcentaje de este y pueda ver plus, como paso contigo ichigo, o talvez tenga la suerte de yuzu y no vea ninguno.

-cuando ustedes hayan perdido en totalidad sus poderes, ósea cuando nazca mi hermoso nieto o nieta la sociedad de almas ya nos le va a poder hacer nada, porque ustedes serán unos humanos comunes y corrientes, como lo fuimos tu madre y yo- sonrió ampliamente apoyando una mano sobre su primogénito.

- significa que no voy a poder ver a Nii-sama ni a Renji ¿nunca?- pregunto un poco angustiada.

- A no ser que estén en un gigai…- respondió el hombre de sombrero – tienes que dejar todo atrás y empezar una vida Kuchiki-san.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, lo que más quiero es proteger a mi bebé y a el idiota de su padre- sonrió dispuesta a hacer lo necesario.

-¿y que le van a decir a la sociedad de almas acerca de nosotros… de porque desaparecimos?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Fácil… que comieron la comida de Inoue san y se murieron de intoxicación- agrego en burla Ishin.

- Enserio…- lo miro seriamente a su padre.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, de eso nos encargamos nosotros, ustedes quédense tranquilos mientras nosotros hacemos lo demás-

- entendido viejo…- sonrió, pensando que estaba orgulloso de tener una padre como Ishin Kurosaki.

- Es hora de irnos y dejarlos con su nueva casa…- hablo urahara e Ishin asintió.

-Es hora de despedirme mi tercera hija…- la miro paternalmente – cuida de mi nieto y del cabezota de mi hijo, y principalmente cuídate tú- la abrazo afectuosamente, rukia respondió emocionada estaba muy agradecida con él.

Luego se dirigió hacia su hijo y en tono amenazante dijo - ¡mas vale que la cuides!-refiriéndose a la morena – y la próxima vez que los vea tengas cinco nietos para que su fuerte abuelo pueda jugar con ellos – levanto la cabeza orgullosamente.

- ¡somos conejos! ¿O que?- grito ichigo ofendido por la broma.

-yo creo que a Rukia le gustaría ser una conejita ¿no?- pregunto, rukia asintió divertida. Mientras los veía urahara y se reía en forma de burla.

- Kurosaki-san cuida muy bien de mi mejor cliente… y por favor no hagas ninguna locura que los delate esta barrera requiere de meses de preparación ¡así que no seas imprudente y no lo arruines ¿eh?- se termino de despedir, y luego ambos hombres mayores se retiraron dejando a la pareja en lo que seria su nueva estancia y el nuevo comienzo de sus vidas.

Ambos jóvenes observaron un rato el camino por donde se habían marchado ambos hombres para luego mirar hacia su nueva casa.

¿Entramos?- pregunto ichigo sosteniendo la mano de la morena.

-si…- rukia se dejo guiar por el chico, hasta adentrarse en ella.

Continuara….

Holas! Perdon por lo corto del capitulo, pero estoy por rendir examenes y estoy un poco ocupada pero como lo prometi aca les traigo actualización, recién salido del horno, si encuentran algun error sepan entender estoy un poco apurada, como siempre deje todo para ultimo momento y tengo que hacer miles de cosas, este capi es el pie para el desenlace de esta historia ¡espero que lo disfruten!

saludos


	20. comenzando nuestra nueva historia

El final de todo y el comienzo de la felicidad

La convivencia no era nada fácil, aunque Ichigo y rukia ya habían convivido juntos en la residencia de los kurosaki, estar los dos solos en una casa era totalmente distinto, no pasaba un día que no discutieran por tonterías, si no era por la tapa del inodoro, era por la ropa que dejaba tirada ichigo, si no era porque rukia le tiño de rosa la remera favorita de ichigo, era porque pasaba una mosca, realmente peleaban por nada, pero a los minutos se disculpaban con el otro, en verdad que ahora eran felices, disfrutando tranquilamente de su amor y del pequeño kurosaki que vendría en camino.

Pocas veces habían tenido visitas, por precaución que la sociedad de almas no estuviera siguiendo alguno de sus amigos, estos preferían no aparecer por esos lados, hasta el día que apareció Renji y dijo que la sociedad de almas ya se había rendido en buscarlos, la noticia los relajo y alegro, al fin podrían empezar a disfrutar del ultimo mes de embarazo de la morena sin preocuparse de por nada.

Rukia se encontraba en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero, llevaba un vestido que era súper cómodo para la panza enorme que tenia, cambiaba su pose de frente a de perfil y resoplaba frustrada, sus hormonas estaban multiplicadas a la potencia, poniéndola mas sensible de lo que nunca había sido – parezco un pez globo – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-¿Qué te sucede enana?- pregunto ichigo al pasar por la puerta de la habitación y verla molesta.

-¿enana?- pregunto casi en un susurro – encima de estar hecha un pez globo ¿soy enana?- pregunto enojada mientras lagrimas caían de sus azulados ojos.

-No Rukia…- intento decir algo para levantar el animo de ella pero…

- cuando tengo al bebe seguro que quedo gorda, y como seguramente me dejas por una rubia tetona como las que salen en la tele, típico de hombre – lo ofendió sin motivo haciendo que este pasara su mano por su rostro exasperado_._.

_Paciencia_ se dijo y luego pregunto molesto - ¿Qué carajos decís rukia?- y así empezaba otra pelea – yo nunca haría eso…

- eso decís ahora pero después no sé…-rukia salio de la habitación.

-mamá te pido que me des paz! Rukia esta mas fastidiosa que de costumbre ¡ojala nuestro hijo no salga con su carácter- dijo en un tono bajo.

- te escuche… ¡Y YO ESPERO QUE NO SALGA CON EL TUYO!- grito cerrando la puerta del baño.

Ichigo apretaba los dientes – Mujeres…

Rukia había terminado de ducharse cuando sintió un dolor agudo y de repente un liquido tibio se escurrió entre sus piernas, sin duda había roto bolsa, el dolor era insoportable.

- i-chigo- intento decir y no pudo – i-ichigo- una vez más -¡ICHIGOOOOOOOO!-hasta la tercera que fue la vencida.

Él aludido al escuchar el grito subió rápidamente las escaleras con el objetivo de auxiliar a la morena – Rukia…- llamo en la puerta del baño -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto y luego escucho un quejido, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y se encontró con la morena afectada por el dolor de las contracciones.

- ichi… rompí bolsa ¡llévame al hospital!- grito

Quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer ¡la hora había llegado!

-¡rapido! – hablo entre quejidos.

-ssi- contesto y le coloco una bata para luego cargarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí y llegar rápidamente al hospital en el auto viejo que urahara y su viejo le había conseguido.

La sala de espera era un caos, ichigo caminaba de un lado al otro balbuceando y refunfuñando.

-Tranquilo hijo…- su padre apoyo la mano en su hombro – si sigues así vas a gastar el piso..- sonrió.

- Es que… ¿Cuánto mas van a tardar?- sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban ansiedad y preocupación – necesito saber que ambos esta bien…

- Rukia es fuerte y tu bebe también- lo animo – además en los ultimo estudios que le hicimos a mi tercera hija todo marchaba bien

- gracias viejo…- agradeció, de repente se escucharon fuertes pasos acercándose, ichigo se giro, y al hacerlo se sorprendió, todos sus amigos se acercaban agitados, parecían que hubieran corrido una carrera hasta el lugar.

- Kurosaki… ¿Qué esa cara?- pregunto Ishida divertido. Ichigo le hizo un gesto de "no jodas"

- ¡Kurosaki kun que emoción!- alegre inoue sonreía, sado que estaba alado de ella asintió.

Luego se sintieron mas pasos aproximándose, y de repente el pasillo estaba invadido por shinigamis también.

Ichigo comento –veo que todos vinieron corriendo…

-¡Esto es un acontecimiento ichigo-kun!- dijo alegre y saltando en el lugar Matsumoto – hay que festejarlo con una buena fiesta.

-¡Matsumoto!- la miro de reojos Hitsugaya – No creo que Kurosaki y kuchiki esten para fiesta por ahora…- miro al mencionado - ¡feli…- fue interrumpido por la puerta de la sala de parto que se abrio.

- Kurosaki Ichigo- llamo el medico encargado buscando la cabellera anaranjada entre la multitud.

Abriéndose paso entre sus amigos se acerco- ¡felicitaciones! Ah tendido una sana y hermosa nena- comunico –en un momento podrá pasar a verla…

Ichigo sintió una enorme felicidad, todos se acercaron a felicitarlo, su padre junto con Urahara que también habían llegado reían escandalosamente, hasta que unas enfermeras los hicieron callar.

Momento después Ichigo logro entrar a ver a las dos personas más importantes del mundo, su mujer e hija. Rukia tenía un aspecto pálido y desaliñado, pero sus cansados ojos poseían un brillo de felicidad y cuando fijo sus ojos azules en él sonrió de la forma mas linda y única que él haya experimentado hasta el momento, acorto su distancia y se acerco hacia la cama.

El bultito que tenia entre brazos rukia se alimentaba mientras ella acariciaba su pequeña carita, ichigo no podía despegar su mirada, para él era la cosita mas linda del mundo, no resistió la tentación y también acaricio su rostro.

- Es preciosa…¡buen trabajo rukia!- la felicito dándole un delicado beso.

- ¡tu también hiciste un buen trabajo Kurosaki Ichigo!- sonrió nuevamente – nuestra hija es el resultado de un buen trabajo de los dos- rió- ¿queres tenerla?- él asintió, y rukia cuidadosamente se la paso.

Ichigo no sabia como acomodarla bien, después de todo era un padre primerizo - ¡no seas bruto y acomódala bien!- lo reto rukia, ichigo la miro molesto, pero luego logro sostenerla bien.

- tiene tus ojos Rukia- comenzó a examinarla, al principio la bebe se quedo tranquila, como sabiendo que él era su padre.

- digamos que no va a pasar desapercibida…- comento divertida – tiene especial color de cabello…

- el color de tus ojos también lo es bastante- la bebe estaba tranquila, hasta que de un momento a otro soltó un fuerte llanto, que inundo el pasillo donde estaban los demás impacientes esperando poder conocer a la nueva bebita.

- Cre-creo que quiere ir con mamá…- comento felizmente

- Al primer llanto este papá se la da a mamá ¿no?- bromeo Rukia.

- ¡tonterías enana! Yo voy a ayudarte a cambiar pañales y darle de comer aunque me parece que ahora ese es trabajo tuyo…- se la entrego, Rukia la coloco en su pecho.

-Tiene hambre- miro la puerta por la cual se asomaron varias cabezas - ¡pasen!- invito rukia a pasar a sus amigos.

-¡felicitaciones!- dijeron todos a la vez.

El papá de ichigo lloraba y le daba fuertes palmadas a su hijo - ¡lo mejor que has hecho! ¡Me enorgulleces!- miro a Rukia - ¡hermosa como mi tercera hija!

Es igual a ti Rukia- comento inoue mientras sostenía a pequeña dormida en brazos – solamente el color de cabello es diferente

Llamaron con suaves golpes en la puerta – pasen –dijo Ichigo

Aparecieron Byakuya y Renji, con un enorme ramo de flores y un conejo gigante. Byakuya se acerco a su hermana y deposito un beso en la frente de rukia, todos se sorprendieron hasta la misma Rukia.

-¿algún problema?- dijo con su temple frió de costumbre, todos negaron, luego miro a Inoue y esta entendió que quería tener por un momento a su sobrina, sin decir nada ella se la dio.

- ¡Rukia felicitaciones!- la felicito de un grito mientras la abrazaba, lo cual desperto a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar otra vez fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa aca?- apareció una enfermera, la mujer molesta miro de re reojos a la multitud – no puede haber tanta gente ¡sean tan amables de dejar a la mamá descansar!- les pidió no muy cordialmente, todos comenzaron a salir, ichigo se quedo a su lado.

Rukia necesitaba dormir un rato, así que cuando la bebita se durmió otra vez, ichigo la ayudo a poner en el cunero.

Rukia…- llamo a una media adormecida morena.

Um?- abrió apenas los ojos

- ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner? – pregunto mientras acaricia su cabeza.

Rukia sonrió – Sekai…- respondió decidida – cuando la pusieron por primera vez en mis brazos me di cuenta que ella es todo mi mundo ichigo.

- Ese nombre es perfecto porque para mi también es mi mundo ¡nuestro mundo! – los dos miraron hacia la pequeña Kurosaki Sekai, que respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía.

-Rukia tu das luz a mi mundo- la beso y luego sonriendo sobre los labios de la morena dijo- creo no habértelo dicho nunca de esta forma ¡te amo kuchiki Rukia!

- ¡yo también te amo!- ella unió nuevamente sus labios con los de él, luego se aparto suavemente - ¡ahora basta de cursilerías y déjame dormir y aprovechar las ultimas horas de sueño tranquilo que me quedan!- cerro los ojos ignorando la mirada indignada de ichigo.

- La emoción del momento enana… ¡todos los días uno no se convierte en padre!- salio de la habitación con una sonrisa. – Esto es el comienzo de una nueva historia para nosotros…

Fin

Ya esta! Lo termine … mucho tiempo paso desde que la empeze, tal vez el final es medio frufru…, ustedes decidirán si les gusta, a mi me pareció bien, si les parece medio romanticon me disculpo bastante ( sé que ichigo y rukia son los menos románticos que vi en mi vida jajaja aunque en el capitulo 342 nos dejaron ver un poco ese lado suyo), últimamente me hice adicta a las novelas románticas y creo que me esta influyendo, aunque todavía soy bien conciente que el príncipe azul no existe, lo importante es que se hayan entretenido y disfrutado con esta historia que salio de mi cabeza alguna vez, yo mientras la escribí la disfrute, saludos amigas y tal vez nos veamos otra vez con otra historia.

Matta-ne!


End file.
